Black Tide
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: A long time ago it existed a clan whose power was to maintain the balance between life and dead. Until it's secrets were banished in one night leaving few survivors to continue the legacy. Follow Kaoru Sato as she struggles to discover what would be her purpose and the mystery of her past. Slightly AU, OC is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first attempt at writing here in fanfiction, not English native speaker so if I do have some grammar or punctuation mistakes, hope you could tell me so I can improve and change. I will try to maintain the characters as close to the original, the thing is that some things in the plot must change. I decided to insert at the end an OC as main character because I was very attracted to one idea regarding the secret jutsus.

I hope someone out there likes it or at least it serves to entertain. If not, well everyone has a right to think differently. This chapter will be in my OC perspective, the others would probably be different, you have to wait for her description in the next chapter to come.

Oh, I almost forgot, Naruto obviously is not mine, it is the masterpiece of Kishimoto, no copyright intended so let me be.

 **Chapter 1. Welcome**

Soft. Something warm surrounded me in the darkness, it take me a while to realize that my eyes were closed. I felt too tired to blink, breathing was a painful task, few sounds could be heard. The wind was cold, it made me shiver but also it reminded me of how hungry I was. It smelled delicious so I tried to stand but a shock of nausea made me cry.

"No, no wait. Don't move"

Terrified I opened my eyes just to close them again in pain. " _Why do everything hurt?"_ Trying again, I blinked a couple of times until I could see clearly. The first thing to catch my eye was a tanned boy close to me. His eyes were so bright it made me think of the sunset, a black mask covered part of his mouth, and his shimmering silver hair was a mess. Dressed in a black shirt that seemed too huge for him and a tattoo partially exposed in his left shoulder. I couldn't watch if clearly because all of the sudden his hand was in my cheek.

"Glad you came back, or my efforts would have been meaningless"

His voice was a bit low, he seemed exhausted and I couldn't move. Even if he looked harmless I couldn't relax. " _Do I know him? Why can't I recognize his voice? Where am I?"_ my head throbbed the more I thought about it. A cold fabric touched my forehead, even if I tried to resist my tears started to flow and I shivering uncontrollably.

"Sorry… please, hang on" his voice was tender and soft but I couldn't care at the moment.

"S-Stop…" He just came closer and subdued me easily with one hand. I was too tired to fight, to angry with this strange boy and so helpless. My mind was a mess of thoughts I couldn't tame so I cried silently until he pulled himself away from me.

"You cry too much for my liking" He cocked his head to one side and frowned. I moved my head to avoid his eyes. "What is wrong?"

Not sure if asking was a good idea, I turned to face him completely, slowly at first, until he lend me a hand. I stiffened, he noticed, silence engulfed us for what it seem an hour.

"Ca-Can you… remember?" He asked calmly, suspiciously almost.

" _Remember, what?_ " I couldn't help it, Whether from pain or confusion… I began to panic just a bit, Holding the bed sheet, trying to search for something in my memory. " _Maybe if I start with simple things.._."

"Wait, just breathe or else we will..." The sound of the door cut off my concentration, a men with black spiky hair, black eyes and two scars in his left side, one above his eye and the other in his cheek entered just then. His clothes were strange to me, a green pine vest with a red circle in spiral. I tensed a bit when he came next to us, too close to my confort. Just noticing he carried a food tray next to me.

"Sorry, the time is up. You have to go now."

"But she can't..." The boy was interrupted.

"She is waiting for you outside" His smooth voice was calm, placing a hand in the boy and a tiny smile for both of us. The boy was scowling now, looking me with those golden eyes, I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or him but I kind of wanted him to stay. As soon as he disappeared the man turned his attention to me.

"Does your body still hurts?" I just nodded, eyeing the food discreetly.

"It is for you, but let me help you" He didn't give me time to refuse, as I felt his hands surround me. Now in a better position I took the first plate carefully and tasted it. " _So warm and tasty… This soup is like heaven_ " My stomach rumbled so loud, the man started to laugh.

"Take your time " Honestly I was delighted to have something to eat, it made me wonder how much time I was… sleeping? He took a book out of his vest, his posture and calm voice made me think that maybe he was a good person.

"Sir, where I am?" I inquired, cocking my head in a puzzled way.

"In the hospital of our village" He started writing something, but I was happy that he was answering me. "I am Shikaku Nara, hope you feel better now"

"Was I sick?"

"Indeed, you were in a bad condition, your friends were worried"

"Friends?" I countered with curiosity.

He nodded solemnly "The young boy and the woman, we found you in the forest and brought you here. Do you remember anything of what happened?"

I had just finished eating, my eyes dropped sadly, trying to avoid his eyes. " _If only I knew..._ "

"What is the last thing you remember?"

I glanced nervously around the room, now that I noticed it really looked comfortable,I take my time to think of it, he was so polite and gentle, the feeling made me grasp something.

"A dark place, shouts and lot of trees… someone with a white mask, a boy I think, then..." I touched my forearm searching for something, frowning because nothing more came to my thoughts.

"It's fine, don't push yourself young lady."

"Am.. Nara-san. Do I have a home?" I inquired curiously as I stared outside the wide window.

"It depends, would you like to meet our Hokage-sama?" I tilted my head, not a clue of who he was talking. "Hokage-sama is a gentle man, I think you would like him. He is outside, the truth is he wants to meet you… are you alright with that?"

Trusting in him I nodded, he smiled, soon an old man with an odd triangular hat and a comfortable smile in his face entered, it made me relax just a bit.

"Thank you Shikaku-san, that is all for now"

As soon as he said goodbye I clutched the covers a bit, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hi, Hokage-sama?" I replied a bit unsure.

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru-chan." Again, I tilted my head. He laughed softly.

"You are smaller than I thought." Frowning I pouted a bit offended.

"Sorry, it's just someone described you a bit different"

"Who?"

"A fellow ninja described you to be a brave and strong girl. Your friends were ambushed by rogue shinobis on your way, fortunately one team come to your aid in time. One was very impressed with you"

I was so engrossed in his words that I drew a bit closer to him, so I could hear more, he smiled and touched my head.

"Why?"

"In few words, even if little you helped everyone at the end. Because of that we brought you here to treat all of you."

"How are they?" I asked a bit worried, blinking a few times feeling a bit tired.

"Much better, the truth is they were waiting for you to wake up. Don't worry, you can see them later. I wanted to ask you something first"

"What is it?" stretching out a hand to touch his hat.

"Do you want to go or stay here?" he straightened far from my reach.

"... if...if I stay, then what?" Truth is, I was curious of where I was, I wanted to explore as soon as I could feel my legs again.

"Then, all of you will have a home here, judging by your age you can start in the ninja academy, make some friends and learn. Does it sound nice?"

"...But if they don't want to?" It made me wonder if the boy and the lady will leave, they seem to know me, or at least the boy.

"They let you choose… so what you say?" the old man inquired.

Rubbing my eyes, I felt sleepy and tired, "Thank you, Hokage-sama"

"Sarutobi is fine. Why don't you sleep then meet your friends later?" He was very gentle and covered me while I yawned, it felt kind of familiar this moment I couldn't remember why.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Kaoru" His voice was soft, and it made me kind of happy. The last thing I see was him leaving and a masked white person in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

With the sun it came another bright day in Konoha, glancing outside a tanned boy just blew some of his bangs out his face again, His silver hair shined brightly in the morning sunshine, grooming himself was an awful task. _"I wish mother would be here..._ " He scoffed leaving his hair a mess. This time he felt more comfortable to have his clothes back, even if strange it was the last thing of home we could ever had. A white off the shoulder tunic covered his black top and white shorts complimented his image.

"It's is so big and pretty!" the little girl next to him shouted excitedly, trying to jump and see more.

He watched her silently, his ultimate task. This 5-year-old girl was oddly cheerful, for someone who just recovered in his opinion. She was wearing blue shorts, a white top and a little version of his own tunic, a blue one; the combination matched her clear almond skin, her long navy-blue hair and mint green eyes. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Kaoru was indeed cute, but she talked to much. She kept rambling something he didn't bother to listen, until he felt her tugging his hair gently.

"Hika-chan! Can we go now?" She asked happily.

"I told you already, it is Hi-ka-ru. Just wait, Akane-chan will come for us." He took her little hand away, straightening his pose trying to look taller.

"But I want to go now, I am hungry"

"Don't be a baby, just sit" He crossed his arms a bit annoyed.

"You're a baby too!" She replied pouting

"I'm 3 years older, it means I am not" He smiled watching her scowling and mumbling. " _I start to miss the shy girl from earlier..."_

Before Kaoru could reply, young beautiful woman with long blue hair and golden eyes entered, her clothes were a blue skirt, a black top covered with a green short vest, slender and taller around 20 years old. At his side was another person whose face was covered in a white fox mask, a head taller than Hikaru with black uniform.

"Sorry, it took so long. Are you ready?" Her voice was smooth and cheerful

"Glad you came, I was going to jump from the window any minute now" Hikaru came to her side scowling.

"Yeah, yeah… glad to see that you are friends already" She played with his hair, enjoying every second his face turned red and mumbled angrily. Then she noticed Kaoru was touching the mask of the ninja in wonder, down in his knees like a statue he didn't moved an inch. "Hey little girl, stop messing with our guide so we can eat something."

Hours passed slowly for Akane, sure this village was big and prosper in every way compared to her homeland, so full of energy and people that it made her nostalgy came back. A feeling hard to ignore as she watched in silence her little kids. One trying to be brave and the other… oblivious to all. " _Such a blessing it would be to forget.._." Akane wondered lamely, as Kaoru took hold of Hikaru's hand to run excitedly to a food cart.

Truth was, she was scared. She didn't have any idea of how to take care of kids, life in the clan was so busy, she never stopped to even think to build her own family like her sister.

" _Sis, are you happy now?_ " Akane thought sarcastically, since now she had to watch for Hikaru in her place.

Kaoru offered some food in a stick, like little balls to her.

"Hey, taste this. Ninja-san said it's delicious, a… bando? wango?... humm"

"Dango" was all the young ninja answered leading us to another road, Kaoru running back to his side along with Hikaru. " _At least someone feels at home already..._ " Akane's thought were cut as she noticed the odd faces the villagers gave to them.

She didn't have to guess what they will be thinking, Akane wondered how long it would take them to adjust here.

"So, where is this ninja academy you told us about?" Hikaru asked after a group of boys passed running by their side.

"Just a few paces away, we can't enter now since classes are still going but your place is in the same direction not far" He replied calmly.

Akane was grateful for his guide truthful words, he patience was running out. Kaoru was so excited at everything, keeping her quiet was almost impossible, at least the young ninja didn't mind at all. Now standing in a huge building with lots of doors, the young ninja gave the keys of the apartment, it was big enough for the three of them. It had the essential needs and looked clean.

"It is all for now, if you need help don't hesitate to ask" He took then an envelope from his pants giving it to Akane, while the kids inspected the place.

" Hokage-sama write additional information here, he wanted to discuss more of it the following days. They will deliver your things in the afternoon, someone will check on you now and again.

"Thank you, we don't mind."

She watched as the young ninja disappeared swiftly in the roofs, eyeing the envelope she sighed and closed the door.

Another huge pile of papers was delivered to Sarutobi's desk, he massaged his forehead exhausted. Just as he was about to begin a knock was heard. Welcoming the brief distraction, he gladly accepted the young masked ninja report.

"What do you think?" inquired in curiosity.

"They don't appear to be a treat so far. The woman and the boy are more open to read, their physical appearance confirm some training has been done before."

"And the little girl?"

"If it weren't for her reflexes earlier I would have said she wasn't candidate for a ninja. I can't come to a solid perspective yet" The young boy looked briefly to the window then

"Why?"

"She was different from what I thought. She doesn't seem to be faking her innocence, I can't decide if she would be a treat or not. I wasn't there to witness the battle to believe that..." Silence engulfed them as Sarutobi closed his eyes briefly, he stood and paced around the office until he stopped to look at the window.

"A young child could be ruthless? When Kakashi made his report, I didn't understand either. My first suspicion, was that it could be a jinchuriki who was escaping from their village but after Inoichi and Shikaku evaluation, I couldn't figure it out. Akane just explained a bit of what happened, but not the whole situation. We must watch over them like everyone in this village. The best course of action is to wait for now."

"It seems the best, is that all Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, you can go now" The young ninja left the office in silence leaving Sarutobi alone, eyeing once again his pile and returning to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The park was fully occupied with children enjoying their games in the afternoon. No one noticed when two children and a taller ninja stopped near.

"Here it's, do you remember the path? He asked politely.

"I do, thanks for your time" Hikaru answered serious. When he was gone Kaoru glanced at the park with curiosity, tugging Hikaru's hand she asked, "Would you play with me?"

"You force me to come, why don't you ask them?"

Kaoru glanced around, unsure of where to go or do. Hikaru looking her so troubled took her little hand and walked to the free swing. "Just this one, then you can do what you want" He pushed her gently, ignoring some whispers of a group nearby.

"Hika-chan, I want to fly!" She giggled happily

"Yeah, don't cry later if you fall" Kaoru's happiness was contagious, soon Hikaru was smiling watching as she tried to touch with one hand the sky. Unfortunately, one boy ran close to the swing making him fall hard. Hikaru stopped Kaoru's swing, she approached the boy with red markings on his cheeks and brown unruly hair.

"Sorry! Are you hurt?" She tried to approach when a little white dog appeared and growled at her.

"What is your problem?! Don't you have eyes or are you naturally clumsy?" He replied angrily while cleaning his face.

"Hey! Leave her alone, it was an accident. Apologize for being an idiot!" Hikaru stood in front of him, ignoring the little pup. Kaoru was unsure of what to do, looking that the other children started to gather around them.

"Yeah? Make me!" Hikaru was about to grab his collar when one boy with spiky clack hair, gray shirt and a bored face said.

"Just do it Kiba, before you get in trouble"

"Why do I have to? Girls are clumsy and weak! She has to learn..."

"Learn what?! I challenge you to finish that in my face Kiba" a pretty clear blond child with blue eyes came forward so quickly it almost made him stumble from the surprise. She was a bit taller than him and her eyes almost fired up in rage, soon other girls surrounded Kiba making him run with them in tow.

"Troublesome" Kaoru watched nervously behind Hikaru, the boy from earlier just glanced at them.

"Thanks" Hikaru said while touching Kaoru's hair. She was looking the boy and his chubby companion happily eating some chips, making some faces as if thinking of something.

"No need, see you later" They leave them alone, after looking the playground emptier Hikaru decided to investigate in case Kiba returned.

"Kaoru, can you be a good girl and wait here for me?"

"But... Hika-chan"

"Listen, if you wait I'll treat you something later, that sounds fair?" She thought for a moment, then nodded. Unsure of what to do after he was gone, she sat on the swing looking as some parents came for the remaining children. Squealing in happiness and jumping around them, Kaoru lowered her gaze to the ground.

She felt something that tugged her chest but couldn't put a name to it. Few things were made clear in their brief talk with Akane. She didn't have parents, Akane and Hikaru have to protect her and they lost their home. Kaoru couldn't remember but she still felt that something was missing. Swinging slowly in silence, sometimes pushing herself to swing, but tears in her eyes soon were coming out. Does having parents is so great? She didn't like to be alone, it made her think bad things.

"Are-Are you okay?" A voice startled her, she pushed too much and fall on her back.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" He offered his hand, Kaoru brush her tears before looking at him. A little boy with blond messy hair, beautiful cerulean blue eyes, whiskers, a black shirt with a red circle and a spiral inside. Both stared not sure of what to do, a moment later his expression changed, glancing to the ground, letting her hand fall.

"I-I am sorry. I'll go, then" He didn't have time to walk away, Kaoru grabbed his shorts and whispered sadly "Please, don't. I... I'm sorry"

After a brief silence, the boy sits next to her in the ground and asks, "Do you feel better?" Kaoru nodded, making circles in the ground with her finger. He tilted his head to look better her face, then an idea came, and he smiled.

"Hey, do you wanna see something awesome?" The boy asked as he stands up and offered his hand again. A small, uncertain smile formed as her cheeks felt warm; at the contact. The boy run with her to a nearby tree, presenting a shuriken from his pocket.

"Can you do this?" He throws it with confidence, jumping with excitement as it hit the spot.

"Wow! What-What was that? It seems fun!" Kaoru exclaimed

"A shuriken! Haven't seen one before?" The boy inquired while taking his shuriken for another try.

"No, but can you teach me?" Kaoru asked, touching the weapon as if it were something fragile. The boy surprised at first, stared in wonder.

"Aren't you in the academy?"

"Not yet, we just came here." She replied while picking the shuriken for a better inspection.

"You really want me to teach you?"

"Please! You're awesome I promise to be the best like you" Feeling his cold and hard surface made her feel better, Kaoru didn't understand why something so tiny was so familiar to her but she wanted more of that feeling. Oblivious to the boy's reaction to such compliments.

Never in his life has someone said something so sweet to him, thankfully she was too distracted to notice his red cheeks. He couldn't believe it, he almost expected her to laugh at him any second now, but she didn't. She was trying to hit the tree by herself, retracing what she remembered of his movements. She failed and still tried, but sometimes when the shuriken hit near she smiled to him as if he was just anyone. And so, the minutes flew quickly for the two children, happily practicing and now running around the playground trying to catch each other. Until Hikaru came back with three bags in his arms, one cutting his blood from his arm, the sunset light making his silver hair shine more. He had a few more minutes before night arrived and surely get lost if they didn't go now.

"Hey, princess come and help me with this bag!" He shouted exhausted. Kaoru ran to his side, but the boy stayed a few paces away. Unsure of what to do, worried and at some point, scared, he didn't know if this boy was going to loath him just like everyone.

"Hika-chan! Guess what! I made a friend, he is so funny and gentle. Can he come with us? Please! Please! We are hungry!" Kaoru jumped excitedly, totally ignoring his angry scowl at being ignored.

"I can't see much, took one bag or I will go without you" Once the little girl complied, Hikaru watched curiously the boy. Bags in the ground, Kaoru went near his friend and took his hand, oblivious of the panic in his eyes and tense shoulders.

"Naruto, he is my friend Hika-chan."

"So, do you want to have dinner with us?" Hikaru asked as softly and gentle as possible, not sure if he was intimidating him.

"...You don't mind?" Naruto inquired cautiously, trying to see if he was sincere. Then his stomach rumbled loudly and he turned scarlet in embarrassment as Kaoru giggled at him.

"You see, Naruto is starving... let's go!" Kaoru said, she took one of the bags and walked happily.

"Princess, you don't know where to go!" Hikaru took another bag, glancing at the boy and the remaining groceries. "What are you waiting? Believe me, that girl would stuff all the food if we let her go"

"Of course not! Mean liar! Don't listen to him Naruto, together we can steal his dessert!" She shouted as if it were her life goal.

Naruto couldn't help it, he smiled as he followed them. Sometimes replying to their comments. The truth is, he was starving and didn't have money to buy something. He couldn't go again to fish something since night soon will come. The bag sure was big and heavy but he didn't complain. They passed a few villagers in their way but today, he was really happy, because even if they scolded, whispered and pointed to him, no one told him to go.

Soon they reached the apartment, Hikaru just opened the door when the two kids collapsed on the floor with the bags in their hands.

"I don't feel my hands!" Said dramatically Kaoru.

"Such a baby" mocked Hikaru taking everything to the kitchen were Akane was preparing to cook.

"You guys sure took their time, Hikaru can you help me prepare dinner?" He exhaled but complied, just then Akane noticed the little blond boy spread on the floor alongside Kaoru.

"Oh, such a cute boy! A friend?"

"Yes, can he stay? We are hungry and tired!" the little girl asked while trying to stand up.

"If he doesn't mind our little mess of course he can" Akane remarked with a knife in her hand signaling all the apartment.

"My place is like this sometimes, it's fine"

Kaoru took him to her room, a big bed next to the window, a closet, no photos or anything distinctive in the room made Naruto notice something.

"Is Akane your... mother?"

"Oh, no. She is my guardian, Hikaru's aunt I think..." she answered while looking through one box.

"And your parents?"

"I don't have." She paused, in her hands a blanket. Then she laid down in bed, patting a site next to her for Naruto. It started to feel a bit cold, so he lay down, one part of him was happy the other a bit sad for them.

"Me neither" Kaoru looked in his direction, she didn't like that look in his eyes. Then she had an idea of how to cheer him, tugging his shirt with a big smile on her cherubic face.

"Can you tell me more of ninjas? Why are they big faces on a mountain?"

Naruto delighted to tell everything to her new friend began a long story of what ninjas do. What he could remember of the village, the awesome powers a ninja can have and his desire to have an adventure. At one point, he tried to demonstrate some cool movements and dramatically defeated scary enemy's, pillows flew around the room and soon both began to play again.

It was late in the night when Akane and Hikaru ended cleaning up everything that they remembered the little children. Both sleeping in the huge bed, a complete mess wherever you looked.

"Did you ever think we will end up like this at some point?" Asked Hikaru

"As baby sitters? Not at all... but there is no point to complain now.

"When are we going to explain her?"

"Hopefully, not soon. She won't understand until she grows up.

She closed the door, she took a bag from the couch, with a scroll in her hand, tracing the old kanji, pleased to discover the seal was still intact. "I'm worried. Do you feel it?"

Hikaru sit next to her and closed his eyes, silence stretching for a long time until he opened them and frowned in concern.

"It is barely there but I can hear it"

"That is what I think... what will I do?" Looking at the scroll.

"Well, she wants to be a ninja, we can cross that from our list of problems" Hikaru massaged his eyes, looking thought the window to the brilliant moon.

"Yeah but, without Isamu-sama our power is limited, I barely feel some starting to gather" Akane played with it until Hikaru took it from her angry.

"Stop it! We can't open it yet." He saved it in the bag for now. "Father told us we can help recharge it ourselves, or did you forget it?"

"But the shrine...it won't be the same"

"If we store what little we can get it won't be a problem. We can find a place here as well." Hikaru's voice started to drop, hands clutching harder in silence.

"… You really have been prepared for it" Akane observed as his expression changed, finally sour sadness flew to his eyes, he tried to cover it but what does it mattered now.

"Of course, I was. I spend years training for this and then everything just..."

Akane hugged him, tentatively at first not sure if it was alright. Hikaru took long breathes calming down. He won't be weak, he won't cry, he will be stronger for the sake of his Father wishes.

"Secretly I vouched for you as well, maybe Isamu-sama had other plans at the end. I want to think that he protected us, so we could arrive here. We are lucky, they didn't press too much for answers, but I have to tell this Hokage or else we could be in trouble"

"Everything?"

"Of course not, I am not stupid. Just enough so he can understand and maybe don't kill us if it happens... that" Hikaru tugged the side of her shirt, felling a bit better embracing the warm from her aunt until his eyes closed in his own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

He was trying so hard to ignore the squealing and whispers that Hikaru failed to notice Kaoru anxious face at the huge building. " _Why do girls have to be so… weird?_ " Hikaru kept asking that all the way to Kaoru's class. For some reason since their arrival he had been encountering in his way girls with odd smiles and it was starting to hit a nerve. He felt a tug in his tunic, glancing Kaoru's way he almost smiled. Almost.

"Scared?" he teased playfully, she pouted yet again. For once, Kaoru was silent and embarrassed enough to reply to him. Now at the side of the door he kneeled to encourage her a bit.

"Weren't you happy to be a ninja?"

"Of course!" Kaoru replied quickly

"Then, go ahead. Everything will be fine." He assured, ruffling her hair. Kaoru smiled a bit. Watching Hikaru small smile, made her feel better, he always looked so confident that Kaoru wanted to be like him sometimes.

"Go on, it is late" He was leaving to his own class when he felt her tiny arms surround him suddenly. Not to far from them a group of girls was giggling and smiling, feeling embarrassed he tried to turn around. Reluctantly, Kaoru gave in and went to the door. She was really nervous, the excitement of before was subdued. Usually Hikaru was by her side, so imagine her disappointment when Akane explained they had to be separated. From the outside she could hear the voices of other children, so after taking a long breath she reached for the door.

The room was too big for her opinion, she noticed a tall ninja in the big table. She was too distracted with his weird scar in the nose to have noticed the silence or that he was talking to her.

"What?" she asked, then laughs erupted in the classroom and she turned red.

"Silence!" he said. Kaoru then noticed how many children were giggling and whispering but she was already red.

"Today we have a new student. " He put a hand in her shoulder and smiled, encouraging her to talk. Unfortunately she didn't know what to say first so she kept quietly tugging her tunic.

Then, someone rushed to the door and collapsed. Recovering quickly he stand up only to be hit by their sensei with a paper.

"You're late again!"

"But Iruka-sensei!" That voice made Kaoru smile, relieved to see his friend was in the class as well.

"No excuses, just sit down"

Naruto didn't noticed Kaoru until he took a seat in the back and shouted excited. Again Iruka demanded silence, Kaoru giggled, feeling better. This time she introduced herself more relaxed.

"I'm Kaoru Higa, I-I hope to be a strong ninja someday. Ni-nice to meet you"

She bowed slightly and turned red again. Iruka told her to sit as well, looking for a place near Naruto. Unfortunately she ended up near the window in front of her friend between two boys. Once Iruka started his lesson she paid close attention, ignoring the glances of some girls in her direction. So far she was happy that things were going fine. Some things were new to her but Kaoru was determined to learn.

Naruto was angry. Standing in front of Kaoru with his best annoyed mask trying to not jump on the group of girls who were mocking his friend. Kaoru was red, coughing besides another girl with lavender teal eyes. Offering a water bottle to her timidly.

He should have come sooner, he knows best that to trust this kids, even girls could be mean if they wanted. If Iruka- sensei haven't call for him…

"Look at her, now you get it?" Said one girl with pigtails between giggles.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun." Replied arrogantly a fat girl.

"Or else…" the tanned girl was interrupted by Naruto.

"Or else what? Leave her alone, I don't care if you are girls. You will pay if you do something again"

Kaoru had some tears in her eyes but the spiciness went down. She thanked the girl in a hoarse voice and took her time to breath slowly, glancing at the three at her side for a second before looking at his friend.

If Kaoru were mad, she didn't show it. She was upset with herself, it was her fault.

Once the girls were gone Naruto thanked Hinata and guided Kaoru to the rooftop. He waited for her to clean the last traces of tears and asked what happened.

Since she had forgotten her lunch in home, she thought it was a good idea to search for Hikaru or Naruto. Unsuccessful in her search, she took a break in this tree where her stomach started to grow loudly. Thinking that if she tried to sleep her hunger would disappear, she covered her eyes with her legs. Kaoru didn't noticed the boy that fell from the tree, scared she glanced upright too quickly and hit her head instead. Too distracted with pain, she barely noticed the onigiri the boy was giving her.

Blinking in surprise after looking at the same dark haired boy next to her in class. His funny hair betrayed a cute face. The only thing that she could say it was that he was calm compared to Naruto whose paper balls and load whispers challenged her more than once. But no less funny if she has to be honest.

He made a face and asked. "You don't want it?"

"Oh, you.. don't?" Kaoru asked timidly and cautious. Truth is that she hadn't talked to others since the incident in the park and mostly if she went out it was in company of Hikaru or Naruto around the village.

He shrugged "Nii-san food if much better than these"

Kaoru take it slowly, not sure where to look. "Thanks…I-I am Kaoru"

"Sasuke.. "

She wasn't sure what to do, he didn't seem interested in talking so she smiled a bit and eat in silence. Soon Kaoru forgot he was still there and was distracted again. She hadn't told anyone yet of this weird sensation that sometimes come to her. At times she felt so heavy that she couldn't move, mostly at night. This time she felt as if she could fly, weightless and free, but a whisper made her jump suddenly. " _Move_ " a deep voice repeated. But no one was there except Sasuke and his voice wasn't so… different.

Sasuke looked at her raising her hand, shaking her head and moving her fingers while eating. " _Weird_ " he thought. For a girl, she was strangely quiet. Sasuke was used to noisy and annoying squealing that hurts his ears. Grateful for the silence, resting against the tree he entertained himself watching the leafs fall.

He ignored the girls that were plastered in the window waving at him. Sure, his Nii-san told him to be polite but those girls made it difficult most of the time.

Suddenly he blinked, he had just watched a few leaves fall in pieces. The weird thing was that it happened again to another round of leaves. Sure that it was not a trick, an exclamation at his side made him wonder and pay attention.

Kaoru was perplexed, out of childish curiosity she repeated the movements of her hand slowly. This time she could see a tiny spark in her fingers that cut the leafs. Then, for a moment she feel it, a cold sensation that surrounded her tiny hand, a faint glow of amber and she tensed. The fallen leaves disappeared, dried out to the point that the remains went flying through the yard.

Before she could say something, Sasuke's voice get her attention.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Hum?" Kaoru barely heard him, but Sasuke kneel next to her and forced her to look at him.

"That thing, it felt… bad "

Not sure of what to say, she looked at his eyes. Kaoru tensed even more, now conscious of the closeness and tried to move away.

He was going to say something when two girls shouted and approached. Sasuke angry scowl was the last thing she see before he escaped. That was how she ended fooled thinking they were trying to be her friends. The tea they offered was too spicy and hot that she ended coughing, attracting the attention of Hinata at the end. Kaoru told almost everything to his friend, except for the weird voice that prefered to ignore for now.

"I am sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" Naruto asked confused

"I keep giving you problems…" Kaoru rubbed her neck sadly.

"Kao-chan that is not true, you are too nice. Just be careful, not everyone is like that." Naruto advised seriously, until his hunger made him blush and Kaoru smile.

"Let's find Hika before lunch is over"

For Shisui Uchiha, part of his daily routine was to take Itachi on Sundays to train in private. However, he could not have predicted how his life will take a huge change by one mission.

"Hokage-sama, I don't understand" he said without thinking. It was just, a weird request.

"It's too much for you?" He inquired with a teasing smile, enjoying the few pleasures of life as a Hokage, succeeding in shake off balance powerful ninjas.

"I didn't mean that, it is just. Why?" Shisui waited in silence, not sure of where this was leading. Someone entered, an attractive woman with amber eyes, her blue hair flowing like water moved in sync with her quick steps, now besides him.

"Perfect timing Akane-san, please meet Shisui Uchiha. The best candidate available, if it fits your statements of course. "

Akane watched carefully the young ninja, long minutes passed until she closed her eyes, meanwhile Shisui kept silence. He hadn't accepted the mission but it seemed refusing was futile.

"He is adequate, to say the least. Not sure if his bloodline will interfere with the job. But, do I have to tell him Hokage-sama?" Inquired nervously Akane, worry evident in her tone and posture.

"Be assured Akane-san, it's the best course of action if he will be guarding Kaoru progress" The old man glanced at him, he just nodded confirming his suspicion, he was teaching a little girl.

"Then, I will try to make this short and clear." Akane faced him rubbing his temples and started.

"We came from the Land of Wind, our clan lived near an oasis, perfectly hiding in plain sight, below the sand. We lived there in order to protect ourselves, just a few of us had permission to go outside and keep us updated with the changes in other lands.

The thing is, we were… ambushed in the middle of an important ritual. Our power relied in our leader at that time, Ichiro-sama, but the ritual involved the selection of a new.. vessel. So every time it happens, our connection is diminished significantly. It was thanks to him we barely escaped and ended up in the border of the Fire country."

"You remember Kakashi's report, right?" asked Sarutobi and Shisui nodded briefly.

Akane sighed unable to look at them for the moment, but continued "Kaoru can't remember because her memories were taken in the ritual, she hadn't recovered when we encountered those shinobis. It was, Kaoru's power that saved us in the end."

"How?" Asked Shisui confused.

"Kaoru's power lives inside her, like a host. In critical situations it activates but… it takes a bit of her life if needed. I am worried because these weeks I had noticed that… it is starting to show"

"How bad it is?" Shisui asked.

"Enough to make her weak at night. We can't help her until we found a way to absorb from her power again." Akane glanced at the young ninja, she can't help Kaoru as her guardian, between her duties to this village and her research for another sacred point. She was already disclosing too much for her liking.

"Then I assume that she is most likely gathering too much chakra. I had a few ideas of what to do. I think I could search for something that may help for this.. sacred point?" He was more open now to help.

"I take that as a confirmation. Kept me updated of the situation, if anything changes. You can retire now."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he was out before Akane could say something to him. She was a bit relieved to have some help.

"No wonder you called for him, are all the Uchihas like that?" she inquired perplexed .

"A few, now that I have you here I would like to see your progress in your lessons and duties if you don't mind Akane-san" she growled, of course he would say that. She suspected he enjoyed her embarrassment, Akane really wanted to kept her history lessons a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes became wide with astonishment. Looking at the three again, a tiny black mark and little smoke was all it took to be sure. _It's happening again_. Hikaru watched in silence as Kaoru jumped in excitement, her cheerful attitude stopped once she looked to his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" She inquired a bit worried.

"N-No, it is.. ugh how can I say this?" Hikaru was apprehensive, he _really_ didn't wanted to tell her now. He expected to have a few more weeks before it started to happen. If he was in her place sure he will know what to do, apparently her training sessions weren't enough.

"Sorry, Hika-chan. I will do much better" Kaoru said disappointed, playing with her hair.

"Kaoru, please sit with me"

Hikaru took his time to gather his thoughts, now side by side he ruffled her hair a bit to calm her tense posture.

"I have to ask you some things, can you promise to answer honestly?"

Looking at his serious expression Kaoru nodded and waited.

"Does this happens frequently?" Hikaru signaled briefly to the burned side of the tree, Kaoru continued playing with her hair and nodded.

"Sometimes, or the wind does something funny."

Hikaru paused, ensuring to kept his hand in her head, caressing softly to not alert her of his distraught thoughts.

"Do you hear... a voice?"

Kaoru glanced at his amber eyes in surprise. "How did you know?"

"It is… complicated. Did it happens in the academy?"

He almost regret his question when her sad emerald eyes slowly started to shine. Kaoru concealed her face in his tunic, not wanting to him to see her cry. Her tiny hand placed in his chest, for weeks she kept quiet about the harsh things that some children did. Kaoru was ashamed to tell Akane or Hikaru because, she felt too weak and guilty. It bothered her that someone has to be protecting her, even Naruto was more stronger than her. Hikaru noticed, her obvious sadness so he hugged her, slowly and tender. Like her mother used to do for him.

"I… I'm not good at these. But don't forget, you have us. We could help, if you don't want to tell me, it's alright."

Hikaru just heard her cry more and hug him strongly, her tiny hands surrounded what she could. Not ready to let her go yet, he let her be and waited. Not sure of how much time have passed, Kaoru decided to tell everything. The strange voice in her head that commanded obedience, the sparks of chakra that sometimes appeared and frightened other children. How sometimes she could dry plants and it scared her, how Naruto had to be protecting her from mean words and mostly of how sometimes she could see the profile of someone standing in front of her and disappear in a blink of an eye.

"I don't know what is happening Hika-chan, I'm scared."

Trying to look at his friend, but a blurred image made her realize that her tears were once again falling. Hikaru was cornered, he realized. His worst suspicions were happening. Isamu-sama was preparing her for the next step of the contract. If Kaoru wasn't elected, it wouldn't be so bad but… now it was no going back. They had to speed up the arrangements before something happened. He decided to take her home, she was too sad to do anything else, so they leave behind the forest in silence.

_ 

A hand in her shoulder brought Kaoru's attention to Iruka-sensei smile, but she already felt nervous. Usually she really liked the spars with her classmates, it made her build up her courage and improve her stamina but today was bound to be bad. Sasuke was already waiting for her, Naruto cheering her to beat him up. Other classmates were already grinning, she took her stance just like Hikaru had teach her and waited. Iruka was a bit mad since both of her students blatantly ignored his plight for made the confrontation seal, but again was interrupted by the cheering girls, their undivided attention on Sasuke, so he made the signal to start the fight.

Sasuke moved quickly, swinging his right arm to Kaoru face, surprisingly for him she bend down and took the chance to kick but he was already out of her reach. She didn't give time to recover, he barely catched her leg in his face when she did an unexpected twirl to escape. The squealing decreased, the girls were silent watching how their Sasuke struggled to take the little girl. Some boys were curious as well, not used to someone lasting more than 2 minutes with the Uchiha. Naruto was beyond excited, watching the scowl of his rival he encouraged

"You can do it Kao-chan!"

Sasuke started to feel annoyed. He couldn't figure it out. "How can she keep up with my moves?" Sure, he didn't pay too much attention to her but he was sure that she was just like any other girl in his class, brainless or weak. Assessing her moves wasn't enough, she didn't reacted as predicted. From her movements, he noticed something, Kaoru avoided to hit. Her punches just weren't fast enough or lacked force in it. Looking at her eyes, Sasuke realized that she purposely failed the last kicks.

Feeling insulted he decided to corner her, no more playtime. Sasuke refused to be mocked, he would not give in. With each stroke, Kaoru started to back off, trepidation running cold in her body as Sasuke chased after her restlessly. It wasn't enough, soon she felt pain in her shoulder, then her chest. Rolling a few paces to the ground exhausted, Kaoru was approached her slowly, a confident smirk in his face, the cheer again erupted from the girls side. She couldn't block the insults now, "Weakling, freak, stupid", but she refused to cry.

It was Naruto's voice that made her glance at him, he was ready to aid her. To save her again. Clenching her fist in frustration she thought "No, no please. I- I can't let Naruto stand for me.I don't want to be like this" Sensing the danger her body moved in its own accord, the wind shifted and she took the chance. Once his kick failed to knock her out, Sasuke resorted to his last move. Both sides ran to each other, Sasuke's arm missed her head by an inch. She took advantage of his weight and brought him to the ground. Her hand inches above his hair.

No one moved, incredulous of what happened. Kaoru hard breaths, were the only sound heard. Her smile paused… looking at the strands of black hair forgotten above Sasuke hair. Naruto was the first to recover his voice, running to her side, compliments falling on deaf ears.

Iruka's words were ignored by both children. A yelp was heard, one of the girls was pointing at her frightened. Then they took notice of what have been done. Dark eyes watched as Kaoru ran out of the training yard. With a renewed sense of rivalry he stood there until her little frame disappeared in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Too much work and lack of inspiration for the moment. I'm sorry!

Troublesome. That's the word that summarized the whole day for Shikamaru. He just knew it was bound to be bad since her mother almost knock him out this morning. His favorite spot invaded right now by his blue haired classmate. To focused in punching viciously a tree, Shikamaru thought of going home until he realized traces of blood in her knucles.

"Hey, stop it"

But Kaoru continues punching, he approached slowly and shake her shoulder gently.

"Stop"

Kaoru tensed, just noticing Shikamaru. She blinked a few times, he noticed then how bad her hands looked. A little voice in his head told him that it would be a bad idea to leave her alone.

"Sorry, I.. I was.."

"Bleeding to dead?" He asked, her face was all he needed to guess her thoughts. Shikamaru lifted his arms in a peaceful manner "Look, I don't judge. It just happens you are… painting my favorite spot. Care to follow me?"

"Oh, sorry. Wait, to the hospital? Don't worry I will go later..." He interrupted by grabbing her by her forearm gently and walking out.

"My home is closer, mom should be there"

She didn't say more, for that he was grateful. He wasn't fond of doing unnecesary things however since yesterday some things were bugging him. When they arrived at his house he knew his mother would be in the kitchen so masterfully he announced his arrival and walked away quickly to look for some medicine. Smiling slightly at the panicked voice of his mother and her frantic orders in the distance, her "mood swings" as he liked to name were a force to be feared when mad. So when he returned with the supplies to the living room he observed quietly as her mother made her usual interrogation, cleaning her shy classmate.

"...not sure what you think, is this a habit of yours?"

"No, not at all. I was… distracted. I'm sorry for the trouble" Kaoru replied, making faces when it hurt a bit more but not complaining.

"Manners… how I miss them. Boys aren't that polite, maybe you already know it. Do you have brothers?

"No. Or that is what they told me." Noticing her bitting her lip and avoiding eye contact Shikamaru interrupted.

"Thanks mom, I think it's late so let her go"

"Don't listen to him, you can stay for lunch if you want." she advised finishing with her hands, looking how she moved her hands slowly with surprise.

So, promise to not be so reckless?"

"I will try. Ple-please let me repay your time Miss…"

"Oh it's no need, I'm Yoshino. Mother of this lazy kid" Yoshino stood and took the supplies away,

"I insist, I don't feel… "

"Don't bother, once she made her mind it's impossible to refuse." Shikamaru took a seat besides her and closed his eyes.

"... Thank you." Kaoru said softly, not sure of what to do now.

"I didn't do anything." He waited but she didn't answered, guessing now it would be his chance. Shikamaru looked at her.

"You know… Naruto was worried" She tensed again, looking at him sadly.

"He was?"

"More like sad and tired. Naruto silence was… disturbing today."

The silence didn't last too much when Yoshino came with a plate of snacks for them. Looking at her son briefly before she dissapeared again.

"Why do you care?" Kaoru inquired with curiosity at the boy

"... why indeed." Shikamaru ate in silence.

"You're nice..." She smiled briefly, glancing at him.

"How?"

"Well, you care for him. Now that I think of it, you could leave me to bleed and yet.. here I am. Thanks." Shikamaru analized her briefly before answering.

"It's not like we are friends but he isn't bad. You neither" Again she tried to cover her face with her navy hair.

"You don't mind?"

"What? Changing Uchiha hairstyle? If you ask me, he really need a good pair of scissors"

Her laugh was loud and infectious. Shikamaru wondered if this is what she needed, he didn't mind waiting for her to calm down, he even offered another candy.

"Too bad the girls don't share your opinion"

"Oh I forgot, the Uchiha was really angry with you. If you come tomorrow, you will see."

"I… I'm not sure."

"Then go and look for Naruto, I think he is been waiting for you"

Kaoru stood, Shikamaru let her to the door and was surprised when she bowed to him, a huge smile in her cherubic face "Shika-chan, thank you for everything. I hope we can be friends someday."

"If you stop saying "thank you" every second, I'll think about it" Kaoru blushed and laughed shyly before running away.

His embarassment was painted in red all over his face, literally. He expected to find Kaoru in her apartment but ended doing grocery shopping with Akane instead. Naruto looked at the bags in his hands and smiled. His happiness made him wonder if this is how it felt to have a family. Walking in deep thought for once, Naruto poundered what he could do when Akane interrupted him.

"That's all, I think you can take these two with you" Akane said happily waling outside the shop.

"But, this is more than last time! I can't take it Akane-neechan"

"You want to make me mad?" Akane glanced at him briefly, he couldn't stand her look for much when she smiled again.

"Enjoy it. You're such a sweet boy, let me spoil you for once" Akane enjoyed watching him blush, since Kaoru brought him to their lives she felt some peace just by looking at him. His laugh and playful demeanor brought good memories of her childhood with her sister. If she were to pick a word to describe both, it would be mischief.

"Can you open the door? My hands..."

His voice made her notice they were in front of his little home. Expecting to see a disaster she was surprised to see it wasn't so bad. Naruto leaved his bags in the table and smiled to her.

"Told you! Did it for real this time"

"I'm so happy, you actually listened. If you keep up like this, I'll teach you how to cook " Naruto started unpacking, frowning at the suggestion.

"Oh, but it's more work!"

"No, if we start with simple things. I'll still cook for you kids" Akane ruffled his hair affectionately, he took a few steps back to hide his embarassment.

"Stop doing that!"

"Bite me! I will do what I want or else..." She leaned closer and whispered. "I won't let Kaoru sleep here today."

"No! That's so unfair! I miss her nee-chan" Naruto leaved the rest of the food aside in panic. Akane laughed at his reaction,she took a package from one of her bags and handled it to Naruto.

"Ok, just promise to take her tomorrow to the academy. Don't blow anything and call for me if something happen. Get it?"

Naruto smiled and nodded with enthusiasm, she stood and make her way to the door. Now looking at the blue sky she sighed a bit tired. Akane stopped feeling someone was watching her, but it was just that blond hair peeping out of the window. Again disappearing in a blur, she enjoyed Naruto's shyness and continued her path to home.

One of the things Itachi enjoyed was his brief interactions with his little brother. He was the first to greet him. The first to complain when he had to go on missions or train with Shisui. The one who occupied his bed when he arrived late in the night. So he was curious when he didn't hear his rushed steps, or his usual greeting. After looking in other rooms he made his way to the kitchen. Her mother was cooking, as usual she offered some food but he asked for Sasuke. Her cheeky smile and her pleasant voice made him suspect something happened.

Itachi finally found his brother in the yard, adding more things to the mental list of "unusual". Sasuke was hectic. Training was not unusual in itself, yet his movements didn't balanced well. His mind was obviously in other things since he spend few minutes there waiting for him. He mumbled and punched, growled and throwed, Itachi was disturbed.

"Sasuke"

Finally, his little brother stopped and regarded him briefly. Sasuke approached with a scowl and unwavering glance.

"Nii-san, teach me some jutsus"

The abruptness in his demand was perplexing, however it was not the first time Sasuke asked for it.

"Why?"

Sasuke was easy to read. However, Itachi wanted answers and this time his little brother didn't acted like himself. So, taking other tactics he lay his hand softly in the top of Sasuke's hair. He waited, surprise was his first clue, suddenly Sasuke shake his hand off and ran inside shouting.

"Just forget it!"

If Itachi wasn't as sharp-eyed he would have discarded the blush in his brother face easily. He mentally set up his schedule to asses this mystery personally.

It was at night when Shisui once again ended breaking his usual schedule, but this time Itachi accompanied him in front of the door of Akane's apartment. Soon the amber eyed woman opened and let them in, evident tiredness by the bangs in her eyes.

The apartment seemed clean, except for the obvious disaster of flour in the kitchen where Hikaru was occupying himself cleaning. Shisui couldn't contain his curiosity, or hide his smile at watching the boy in front of him blush.

"Did something exploded?"

"You could say so, Hikaru tried to cheer up our little princess teaching her to make dangos." Akane responded with a smile of her own, watching his nephew blush deepen and his quick attempts to clean his face.

"I-I… ugh you are so impossible!" Hikaru leave the kitchen with a clean face and a plate of dango in his hands. An angry scowl directed to her aunt, offering some to the ninjas.

"Hey, that was mine!" Her lips curled downward

"None has your name, too late" Hikaru grinned in victory, everyone comfortably sat in the table. Itachi observed in silence, while eating slowly his dango.

"Well, to business then." Akane, took a scroll from her vest, the seal still in place. Hikaru frowned but didn't complained, it was inevitable.

"What is this?" asked Shisui, holding up the scroll in his hands.

"Ichiro-sama left us the last thing of our clan secrets here" Her voice was flat and serious. Shisui paused in his inspection, looked up to them. A pair of worried amber eyes, made him wonder what kind of problem would require to expose themselves like this.

"Listen, I wouldn't let you this so easily but we don't have options. Before you look at it a sacred oath is needed from you… well both"

She reached then for a bottle of ink, Hikaru then noticed the other boy silently munching.

"By the way, who is him? Wasn't this your job alone?"

"Itachi is the next heir of the Uchiha clan, we can't approach Fugaku-sama with this predicament directly so I had to ask him for help. With his permission we could avoid to let this matter be of public knowledge." replied to Hikaru's inquiry seriously, he really didn't want to involve Fugaku with the problems that were arising in their council, not to mention that it could attract _undesirable_ attention. Glancing at Itachi he nodded, quietly eating the rest of the candy.

Akane finished painting in another scroll a seal unknown to Shisui, briefly glancing at Itachi whose eyes were critically analysing the pattern.

"The oath is simple, you have to sign it with your blood print. Once it's done this seal will recognize you as allies and furthermore print a small mark in your wrists."

"Why the marks?" asked Itachi, talking for the first time.

"Since we have to let few of us leave, this oath ensured our secrecy. If you were to break the pack, basically you die."

"Is this necessary?" Shisui asked, he didn't want to involve Itachi in something so risky needlessly.

"If it make you feel better. We don't have the upper hand, once this seal is active both of us could die." Akane told honestly.

"Could you explain?" Itachi waited, perplexed with the implications.

"This oath works just once because both individuals are marked, both had to share something important, everytime you add information to the oath you had to apply chakra to the seal. If one were to reveal the secret of the other then both marks will answer, both will die briefly after the judgment of the oath is passed." Akane sighed, looking briefly to her hands, she let the memories of the past flow.

"That was the reason we discovered of the ambush, my sensei died in the middle of the ritual, Ichiro-sama did the best he could to ensure our safety after that."

"Sorry, I didn't want to bring up..." Shisui said

"Don't bother, ask now that you can" Hikaru interrupted a bit angry, tapping the table with a stick, glancing to both ninjas. The taller hesistated a moment, before he asked.

"If this ritual have been performed before, what is different this time that requires our help?"

Itachi smooth voice conveyed his curiosity. Hikaru stopped tapping and looked at him, Akane crossed her arms and sighed.

"Because Kaoru is not… from our clan. I mean, she wasn't supposed to be a candidate. Her origins and the interruption made the transition inestable."

"The thing is, you need to read that so we can move on and resolve this" Hikaru ended, pointing at the scroll in the table. Biting his lip, looking at the window and growling in frustration.

"Please we need your help. It had to be done" Akane implored sadly.

Itachi blinked and silently assessed the situation, it was to much at stake for both sides. No signs of deception but anxiousness in their amber eyes. This put an edge in his plans, if he were to take the oath, he would have to think of new paths to ensure the safety of his village… of Sasuke. He could not determine yet if he can do something. However he had to be sure of their intentions.

"This is for your own benefit?" Silence, Hikaru act of indifference cracked immediately. He stood up, eyes burning with anger at him.

"Of course not! You don't understand. I-I want Kaoru to have a second chance to have a place she can call home. We are already screwed up. " Hikaru was furiously looking at the stoic Uchiha boy besides Shisui, highly offended by such accusation.

"She isn't like us, I just want her to be happy. Would you really leave an innocent child suffer alone? Kaoru is… is already scared of something she doesn't understand. I can't stand by and watch her like that" He was losing control of his emotions, he knew. But he was scared as well because if things didn't change now… she could die. Tears were already forming in his eyes, his voice lost it's force and his hands were shaking. He can't watch the last strands of his past disappear again, then what purpose would he have to live? He felt so useless at the moment, her aunt was so confident to put her life in the table for them.

"She is the only hope we have to heal… It it was supposed to be me who suffered this."

Akane was surprised beyond belief, she knew Hikaru didn't liked to talk of what happened but watching him broke down in front of her was…. unbearable. Before she have the chance to stop him, Hikaru was already walking to his room. Leaving the three in silence, deep in their own thought, then Shisui bit his finger and put it in the scroll. Itachi silently followed his cousin, Akane couldn't contain her relief, forcing the tears to disappear and do the hands signs needed, focusing her chakra to her fingers she wrote two kanjis 盟夜. She felt the tug of two strings in her wrists.

The seal in the paper spinned and turned red, she could see now what the two other ninjas couldn't. A white hand surrounded in a long cap approached them, slowly it took a bulky man, gray long hair and black eyes, he took their hands one by one until every mark was done and disappeared slowly in the air.

Shisui and Itachi were looking at their wrists, oblivious of the shinigami that was there. So she broke the seal in the scroll and handed it to them.

"Thank you" was all she could say to them.

"No need, we have to go now but we will talk later" Shisui was already approaching the door when he heard Itachi voice and stopped.

"Tell him, that he is truly a kind child "

Akane stood there after they were gone, glancing at the window at their figures walking in the moonlight. For the first time in so long she let herself cry, the weight of the situation didn't seem as bad now that she let herself feel hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Patience was not his best virtue but Sasuke waited for a chance. Following her was becoming a torture, Naruto loud voice was enough to give a head ache. So far he didn't understand why she enjoyed so much her time with him. In his opinion Naruto was just a trouble maker, probably the worst ninja ever. Yet here in the training grounds she cheered for him, he really tried hard to improve. This Naruto was different from the one in the academy, but why? Sasuke approached silently to them.

"I really missed this. It's more fun with you" Naruto smiled to her, Kaoru was red from the exercise but she returned his smile and took from her pocket a bag of candy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine, no matter what you're my friend" Kaoru lay her head in his shoulder and relaxed.

"Also it was very funny his face! You should have seen it! Kao-chan teach me your secret moves" Sasuke almost fell at that, scowling while watching Naruto laugh at his expense. No, now wasn't the right time.

"I don't know if I can Naruto, but we can try"

Naruto stood up so quickly Kaoru almost fell, he jumped in excitement and she stood next to him. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, trying to remember what she felt that time. Sasuke leaned closed as she prepared.

"Maybe this won't work, it's the first time I try it on purpose but stand behind"

Naruto did as he was told and watched as Kaoru took her stance. Her left hand made slow circles, her right made a wave and she took a long breath. At first nothing happened, then Naruto noticed her fingers sparkled and his mouth fell watching as she set her left in front of the three. A spiral of wind collided, a shout was heard and leafs falled everywhere.

Sasuke was on the floor, his clothes a bit torn and his hands had few cuts. Kaoru was the first to notice him there, in panic she ran at his side and raised his arms carefully. Naruto out of the trance came to them and poke him. He was conscious, frozen and big eyes looking at the sky.

"Is he alright?"

"What is your problem!?" Suddenly Sasuke shouted, taking back his arm from Kaoru's hold.

"I-I'm sorry I was.. ugh please let me help" Sasuke angry scowl made her nervous but she tried again to touch his arm. He growled, very annoyed to have been caught.

"Hey don't shout like a bull, it was an accident!" Naruto hit his head.

"Shut up baka! " Sasuke glanced at him, both challenging.

"Let's leave Kao-chan! This teme doesn't deserve your help" Naruto took her hand and pulled but she stood there, pouting at him.

"Na-naruto, it's wrong." Kaoru set free her hand and looked at Sasuke "Can you stand?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to rebut but he sighed, obviously she won't go away. His legs and arms felt heavy, something weird since he just have few cuts that didn't hurt. He tried to stand but fell in a tiny arm. Emerald eyes concerned, he looked away, not comfortable to be too close. Sasuke tried again and this time he could stood.

"Here, take my cape" Kaoru distangled it and offered it to Sasuke. He scowled even further.

"I don't need it"

"Ugh, just take it bastard! You look like a mess" Sasuke started walking away slowly, they followed.

"And you care?" He glanced behind, Naruto refused to answer and looked away. Kaoru approached and put it in his shoulders, he stopped.

"I do, I'm really sorry. I didn't knew you were there and… wait, what were you doing?" She asked curious, emerald meet black, Sasuke silently searched there something to be mad at her. Yet, she just blinked and tilted her head, no ill intent, just innocent curiosity and that made him feel even worse. He looked away, feeling his face hot he quickly turned his back and continue walking.

Ignoring for now Naruto taunts, Sasuke took a better hold of the cape to cover himself and prayed to arrive quickly to his home.

For the second time Itachi waited for his brother at the door, with no luck. However, loud voices and the smell of food attracted his attention. The first to notice his presence was his mother. Sasuke smiled and greet him from his seat, a blond boy he recognized was busy offering more food to another girl. The little girl bowed briefly in his direction, his brother took the opportunity to talk about him as usual. Itachi took notice of their interactions, this was the first time he remembered a visit to be… pleasant. Even so, he can tell something was odd, in a friendly way. From the hidden smiles of her mother he took his time to observe the children. A minute later he understood why the whole scene was different. Even if his brother denied it repeatedly, he enjoyed to be with both. He purposely allowed a girl to be next to him. She was totally oblivious to the looks the boys give and the glares that followed. Occupied in talking with her mother, shyly asking for help to cook. Mikoto never ending smile and fast acceptance, already discussing what kind of dishes to try. An unmistakable list of Itachi and Sasuke favorites, he narrowed his eyes and sighed. Sure, he did know her mother loved them dearly. Yet it would not stop her from trying to take the first girl she saw as hers. So he waited in silence to ask at least why her?

Luckily his father hadn't arrived by the time both children went home and Sasuke took his leave for the night. Itachi approached her mother. Taking some clean dishes in their respective place.

"You seem very happy today"

"You have no idea, my Sasuke is growing up so fast... Oh Itachi, you should know already"

"Your attempt to have a daughter?"

"Could you blame me? Do you have an idea how much time I waited for you to bring home a girl? I almost lost hope until Sasuke talked about her the other day. Oh, son… I can't wait" if possible her smile brightened and laughed.

"He did?" Itachi inquired, Mikoto was too excited so he didn't have to pressure for answers.

"Well, it was more like complaining. I had to fix his hair, since then I was curious. So imagine my surprise after that he bring such a pretty girl here. I'm happy to see Sasuke so… carefree."

"Sasuke invited her?"

"Not exactly. A little accident, nothing I can't handle. So I send him to change while I invited them to eat with us."

"As clever as ever"

"From who do you think you get it?" Mikoto finished cleaning, her hand took a piece of his hair and sighed. She smiled and hugged Itachi, as the years passed both knew how precious were this moments. When no words were needed, were problems vanished for one instant, when Itachi felt some peace. That night he thought oddness wasn't so bad.

He greatly enjoyed his time with her and for that he was willing to do some… sacrifices. Naruto intense stare focused on the pair in front of him. This was the third time in two weeks, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. Yet he had the suspicion it can be more to this "friendly coincidence". He recognized he wasn't so brilliant like Shikamaru but even he knew that "watching flowers" was not something Sasuke would do. Even less in the Yamanaka shop were Ino terrorific affections nearly suffocated him to dead. The three were walking along the market in Konoha, following the lead of Kaoru. The district sparkled with life in the bright clear weather. Colorful banners adorning many stalls and few people in the road made it easy to look. Kaoru voice occasionally filled the silence with brief observations. In her hands a tiny bouquet of white orchids. Grateful with both boys for helping her to look for a gift she decided to invite them for lunch. Sasuke silently nodded but didn't talked to her much, she didn't seemed to mind. Instead she asked for what people do in birthdays, both paused to watch her. She blushed from the abrupt attention, she explained hurriedly that she eavesdropped Hikaru talking about a gift for Akane's important day.

"You really don't know?" Naruto asked, Kaoru nodded with certainty.

"Not even yours?" Sasuke inquired, she denied slowly. "You're lying"

" _The nerve he has!_ " Naruto bit his lip, being rude to her made him want to knock his butt. So he opted to try to burn him with his eyes, both engaged in a fiery competition. Kaoru continued walking, not bothering to stop them this time. Feeling a bit stupid, because she just realized… she didn't know much of herself. For months she has been living content with thinking in the present, so desperate to avoid the weird voice and waves of energy flow. Pretending that it was fine when she know, deep down it wasn't. However, there she was in the middle of the market looking at her flowers wondering if it was her fault.

She was happy just thinking she could be a normal girl, talking about silly things and sharing secrets. It was difficult, she tried a few times at first. Other girls lost patience in trying to explain things she didn't get. Hinata was very helpful in the following weeks. When others started isolating her, Hinata didn't. Kaoru valued her time with her because she understood, sometimes she smiled thinking both were clumsily shy. Yet, as happy as she would have been with her, Hinata was constantly surrounded by scary people and a tight agenda.

Looking at her orchids, Kaoru remembered what she had told her, gifts were little acts to show our love. But Kaoru didn't understand why she get so flustered when she asked for what it felt. Still she thought about it, Hikaru gave her a few points of what if felt, that lead to lots of blushing and angry threats when she told him she wanted to fell in love. She could not help it, it sounded magical.

Kaoru was distracted by a sudden squeal of delight near a teahouse. Recognizing the voice that followed she looked inside. The place was a bit crowded, modest and comfortable with light green decorations and a sweet aroma of tea leaves. Long blue hair ticked her attention, sit with her back at the door Akane was hugging to dead a poor boy. She didn't get a glimpse of his appearance. A hand landed in her shoulder, almost making her jump. Naruto and Sasuke pushed a little bit so she could enter.

"Kao-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked, she motioned to keep silence and follow her near the table Akane was talking happily with the boy whose black short hair. They didn't have time to hide again when accidentally Sasuke asked out loud.

"Shisui-san? Weren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"I'm glad to see you too by the way" his appealing voice answered, moving to face them. The sight made Kaoru gawk, her cheeks blushed, breath stolen at that face. Smooth, flawless, moon-white skin, dark bright eyes and spiky dark locks. She didn't blink, feeling a shock crawl to her spine when his lips moved to greet us. " _Oh god..._ " she raised the bouquet to her chest, in a deadly clutch to stop her heart. Why did his voice sounded so smooth, so good?

Naruto oblivious to her predicament slipped his hand in her arm and approached them in the table. Kaoru mind wandered to the unknown, she felt too much things that her first instinct screamed to ran away like no tomorrow. Suddenly the room felt too warm and her legs felt like jelly, her hands clammy and she almost tripped.

"... hey are you listening?" Akane shaker her, Kaoru didn't answer just blinked. "Just sit, your friends are hungry."

Sasuke gaze studied Kaoru stiff form as she took her place besides Shisui and Naruto. His cousin smiled at her flowers asking out of curiosity if she liked them. Watching her open and shut her mouth, no sound made. Naruto grabbed her shoulder to made her lean and whisper something. This time she gasped and tried to give her flowers to Akane.

Kaoru's lips trembled as words were softly spoken "This are for you. Ha-happy birthday Akane"

"Sweetheart you didn't have too…oh but they're beautiful" the young woman smiled with sincerity. A light blush stand out on white skin.

"You could have told me, we could have... " Shisui said, quickly interrupted by Naruto shrill

"You were on a date? But that's gross you are old!" Akane shut him up with a hit to his head, a wicked smile in place. "Are you blind? Don't go around saying stupid things!"

A waiter came to his table, some peace came while they joked and laughed at Naruto tales about his most recent pranks. Even if some customers glanced or scowled in their direction, they paid no mind. Sasuke and Kaoru spend most of it in silence, soon food arrived and Kaoru could relax some more.

Occasionally Sasuke talked to her, asking simple things like her training schedule, if she was interested in weapons and things like that. This attracted the attention of the older Uchiha who watched in amusement the displays in front of him. The blond not wanting to be left aside shared some of his dessert to Kaoru, knowing how much she liked them. Then she returned the gesture to him by trading her pork with eggplant. Sasuke frowned watching the strange display, Naruto took a sip of tea, not content he added a bit of sugar and a bit more of tea then offered his cup to Kaoru. Akane giggled delighted, it was so sweet of him. Oh the joy of the innocence, She could not contain her joy as her little girl took a sip.

A little teasing won't be so bad "Your first indirect kiss! How bold Naruto!"

Sasuke coughed, Naruto blinked and blushed, mumbling too fast to understand. Kaoru glanced at Shisui, then to Naruto and she covered her face feeling her face on fire. Akane laughed and the older Uchiha covered his smile with his cup. No wonder Mikoto has been itching with cheerfulness lately. Later the group stood outside, the sunset rays a tell tale of the time it passed. With the promise to see each other again Shisui and Sasuke walked to the Uchiha estate.

"Had fun?"

"... a bit" Sasuke pouted a bit, pausing just to glance at them for a second.

"They seem nice" He tried again, stopping to observe. Kaoru waved at them, Akane ruffling Naruto bangs while he shouted something that sounded like threats. Sasuke almost lifted his hand to wave back but Naruto's voice made him shook his head and continue his path home.

This was the first time he could watch his new ward up close, now he would wait until the opportunity came to test her surfacing skills. Intrigued with the few facts he read, putting aside the challenges to come he let himself bask for once in the present. This was what he wanted to protect, fleeting moments of happiness with his family. Glancing to his little cousin his thoughts wandered aimlessly, raising his hand to his headband, he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

For the people that have read… thanks. I know I'm not an expert but I try to improve. Note: Seishin/Reishi is purely the spiritual energy.

 **Chapter 8**

Blood, screams, his father last smile. Hikaru shouted in the middle of the night, panting and clutching his chest. The images in his mind went too quickly to remember it all but he knew what it means. Sweating and feeling like flames surrounded him he left the covers aside, concealing the light in the room in his hands. He hated it every time it happened, already the same questions flew on his mind like angry bees, wild and making him crazy.

Hikaru shivered at the cold feeling of a towel, few droplets falling, he didn't say anything because he couldn't face her. How can he? How can he look in her mint-green eyes and say everything was fine? That he was in control, that he was strong and brave. Yet, her tiny hands surrounded him like before. Caressing softly his hair, tiny circles relaxed his posture enough to face her. Kaoru teary eyes and worried face were a strange sight in the night.

Still she took his hand and squeezed it, while cleaning his face with tender care. He didn't mind but felt guilty every time it happened. Maybe it was around the fifth time it happened that he stopped pushing her away. Maybe it was the tenth time she came and comforted him. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't say out loud, but she understood. Kaoru took her place, pulled him alongside and leaned her head in his chest. Hikaru accepted her hug, stroking her head softly and feeling less fear. Both knew but didn't wanted to say it, nightmares won't come if they were together.

One day after that, when Hikaru was glancing at the window from his classroom he sighed. Something felt particularly wrong, but he didn't know what, his instincts were confusing him this days. It was lunch time, but he didn't feel hungry. He jumped a bit feeling a hand in his shoulder, one girl with brown pigtails and glasses was asking something, but he didn't pay much attention because his vision was blurred.

Black spots. Dizziness. The sudden light in the emptiness, was enough to blink. Yet Hikaru was confused, he was in a foreign room.

"Don't try to move yet, she is sleeping" a hearty unmistakable voice said. Hikaru glimpsed at Shisui, a hand in a little bundle at his side. A closer peek revealed Kaoru, who was sleeping at his side. Shisui smiled, looking at her while massaging the girl at his side.

"What? Why is she…"

"Ran all the way here, the boys get her before me. Don't blame me, just thank her later" Shisui explained briefly

"Do you have to be so cryptic all the time?" Hikaru complained, the older boy laughed.

"Sure, you like it don't try to deny it. I must leave, take care of her, she must be tired"

"Is she okay?" Hikaru asked worried.

"For now, next time Kaoru will do better." With those final words he left, Hikaru thought for a moment. His body felt light, sensing a familiar aura in his body as if his chakra had increased in warm waves. Then he understood, Kaoru finally learned to convey her seishin to others. Hikaru tried to wake her in vain, grateful for her efforts he decided to let her sleep more comfortable with him.

* * *

Akane feigned not seeing the little acts of kindness from Hikaru. She didn't make a comment when he brought a new hair pin to Kaoru. A beautiful sakura flower accompanied with a fan and little droplets that seemed like water that shines in the sun. She looked at other side when he came with two pairs of kimono in one hand and practically ran to his room.

Like a good auntie she didn't mock his over protectiveness the following days when Shisui finally came with Itachi to start a new schedule of training for Kaoru. Well it was awkward since Hikaru offered, well more like demanded,training as well. Both new the "training sessions" were more like seishin control methods. She almost hit him in exasperation when Kaoru returned with a restrictive seal and Hikaru was beyond angry, it was amazing how Itachi didn't shut him even once the following hours.

Akane routine changed as well, now he spend time with the little trouble makers buying enough time to keep the training sessions a secret. Of course, she hated it, but it was better, she didn't want to think what could happen if they get hurt by accident. She smiled every time Hikaru arrived home with Kaoru riding his back. Those times, she noticed how strong he was, how his eyes changed from the wariness it had before. How his face resembled more the best traits of his parents, but most of it she valued the smile he had now, she could swear it was the same as her sister.

She was a bit hesitant to embrace all this at first, but after this long time in the village her walls were falling apart. It was hard to keep them, watching these children at her side moved her beliefs and heart in a drumming pattern. Akane enjoyed Kaoru's innocence and fast mouth. Like that time at lunch when the kids were talking about their heroes and Sasuke nearly suffocated after Kaoru proclaimed Shisui as the best shinobi. Since then, the little Uchiha has the mission to prove his brother to her. It leads to a weird and funny fight in which Naruto decided to be part at the end. The little sunshine of mischief was so easy to love, Akane did wonder sometimes if she had a child like Naruto, would she be proud or frightened? Sometimes the energy of that boy rivaled her own, it was hard to keep up.

Akane was truly happy and scared at first, but after discovering how Hikaru and Kaoru were supporting each other, she finds it more difficult to ignore. She suspected that Hikaru was growing up with a better sense of purpose now. Smiling because even if he didn't like to talk much of himself, she was observant. Hikaru found a good friend in Shisui, it was unexpected to be honest. If it weren't the fact that her nephew offered to make food for training, sure she won't have suspected.

Even more after discovering that he accepted a gift from the older boy, it was a simple kunai pouch, but the gesture was enough to make her happy. Since Hikaru was the type of hothead that wanted to get everything by himself. One thing she enjoyed, mocking him, that nonsense of manly ego sure had to be hereditary.

Akane wasn't sure where to put Itachi, maybe Hikaru still felt a bit apprehensive around him from our first meeting. It was a wonder how people made life so different, a year almost passed, and the truth is that little by little, a seed of purpose has been growing inside. Despite the uncertain, these village represented hope. She really wanted to do something for all of them but didn't have idea of what to do.

Glancing at the window in the tea store she left her mind wander as civilians walked happily in the market. Now that she pays attention, they were more than usual, and something was playing. A soft tune was heard among the chatter, it sounded familiar. Listening in silence until her surprise made her go out there. Memories of her home, the smiles of dancing people surrounded by the gentle light of the lanterns in the Stone Road, music and songs playing with reverence. An arrangement of red colors offered to the great altar and her sister besides Isamu-sama wearing the traditional clothes.

Finally, in front of those musicians, a sole tiny harp had her sole attention. It has been a long time since the last time she played and how much she missed it. Until now she hadn't seen any instruments like this here, with that in mind and her instinct in charge she advanced with one purpose to the little man.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking in a slow pace through the Uchiha district, at such a nice time when the sunset was almost in place two individuals passed on. Few people were outside, in the main road a pair of woman were walking, one pointed out to the young children at her side and laughed delighted.

"Shisui-san, I-I can walk just fine, you don't have to…" Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence, he stopped to glance at her the best he could. In his back she rode, her arms unconsciously relaxed when he tightened his hold.

"Do you think I can't handle you?" Shisui asked softly.

His laugh, his smile and that trick with his eye was all it takes to burn her face. Covering what she could in his shoulder, breathing softly trying to control her beating heart. It could have been romantic if it weren't for the laughs she still heard. Feeling embarrassed, not used to be carried in any way and such closeness still was weird for Kaoru. Specially with Shisui, his teacher, his friend? Oh, how much she hated to think sometimes, she didn't like where her thoughts lead.

Yet, looking at him she really wanted to know… _Is he happy to be my sensei?, Can I be like him? Does he like to be around me?_ No way she can ask that, afraid to disappoint him. It was a strange feeling that have been developing for the past months. Shisui assured it was a good sign for a ninja to be perceptive and this sense was like a gift. Despite that, he made one point, without control it can be dangerous for her. He made it clear with one rule. "There is no value on an answer easily given."

It was true, she believed in that, Shisui was helpful. He and Hikaru explained the best they could, it was a shame he had to go this time so early. She felt something the moment Itachi came for Hika, his roomate assured her, maybe he noticed what she felt. Their sparr continued, unfortunately she was distracted and made a mistake. Relaxing in his smell, closing her eyes and hearing the soft rythm of Shisui heart. Peace. Not sure of the source but the warm was indeed there, sometimes if she really gives her best the invisible link of emotion was there. It was like water flowing in a river, Shisui clarified it wasn't chakra, but Reishi. Hikaru clarified it was an honorable gift to have. Still Kaoru didn't have all the answers but was willing to search for them.

Suddenly she landed softly in a comfortable bed and his laugh was heard again.

"I didn't though that would work"

"Whaa? Where? Why? Ahhh!" Kaoru panicked, with good reason. Glancing quickly at her surroundings realizing she wasn't in the street anymore. Shivers ran up all the way to her tummy feeling Shisui hands in her feet. Completely petrified, not sure if she felt pain or embarrassment now.

"You took another ride in the clouds, sure you didn't pick that from Shikamaru?" He was cleaning the blood around her ankle softly, a slight frown in his face.

"I, You, wait… no! But, where are we? This isn't Sasuke's home" Kaoru asked, now completely sure she felt pain, but not as much as before.

"My home. Care to hide a bit with me?" He takes from his pouch a bottle and continued working as if he had done this thing many times.

Distracted for a moment at the realization, this was his home. Now she noticed the signs, a few photos on top of the drawer, at the side a pot with flowers, behind him the dinning room and the kitchen.

"Why-why are you hiding?"

"Let's just say someone will made a scene soon, some friends don't take well my gifts"

"You made Itachi mad again? You have to teach me how you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Made Itachi mad!"

"You made it sound as if he were a tree or something" Even so he laughed, Kaoru face was red again.

"I didn't mean that! It is just, I am curious."

"Why don't you speak with him then?" He was bandaging her leg carefully.

"His eyes… I can't" Kaoru mumbled more things that Shisui didn't get, so he tried again.

"Are you scared of him?"

"No, but… I don't know if he… is mad" She avoided to look at him, Shisui then get it. Last time with Reishi it ended with Itachi leaving abruptly and Hikaru had to take Kaoru early. It wasn't a pleasant memory at all, she was shacking and later he received a killing stare from Akane.

"Give it a chance, try to approach and tell him. I'm sure he isn't mad" Shisui assured her taking a sit next to her.

"I-I can try. Maybe asking for help in taijutsu? Sasuke says he is great at anything. What do I do if he says no? Can I just say sorry and run? No, no way. Sasuke will laugh if he watch that." Shisui had to interrupt her rambling, giving a soft nudge.

"What are you so worried about?"

She took her time, he observed how open she was then, it had to be serious for her. Kaoru's voice cracked a bit at last "I can't tell, I want to help…but I don't know what to do. Sasuke would know how to make him happy but I feel it will be a bad idea"

"Did Sasuke finally get to your head? I won't lie, Itachi can be… different but if you need that you must be with him… I won't deny you a great teacher" He waited but she didn't reply, her face was covered by her long navy hair. She played with the strands, an uncomfortable silence made him doubt.

"So, you will leave me?" He means to say it like a joke but his voice sounded wrong, he bit the inside of his check and tried to smile as if nothing were wrong. It sounds almost like a plea, yet he didn't understand why the idea was so… bad. He wanted to go, he stand up but his hand was taken by her.

"No way! I will always be by your side…" Kaoru flinched, Shisui's black eyes were focused on her and something changed. Green and black stared unsure of what was happening. It felt like energy dwelled on the inside, linked by the warm in their hands. Her heart stopped at his smile, it was different, for a second a light in his eyes twinkled. It felt a bit cold his hand in her cheek, then she felt it more clearly, it was overwhelming, and it confused her to no end. Shisui stroked with his thumb the tears she didn't noticed were flowing. Then the light faded slowly and the warm was gone, Shisui hand turned clammy and cold.

"Thank you… I-I think you should sleep for now." Kaoru nodded, but he was still there. She didn't say anything, sprawled on his bed, whipping the last tears and feeling exhausted. Even so, she reflected on her last accidental discovery. Her gift was strong if deep emotions were involved, touching while her Reishi was active made her feel the emotion in others, sometimes memories as well. Now, when her eyes were closed did she felt more useless. Kaoru struggled to understand the meaning of his tears, a bittersweet sensation ached but she promised in her last conscious moments to keep the secret, for his sake she vowed not make him cry again.


	10. Chapter 10

He was proud to be acknowledged for his skills, it served well to accomplish his missions and read situations in few moments. That didn't mean it always worked in his favor, over time he noticed his eyes weren't enough to read a person so well. It applied much more now with a specific girl in his watch. Shisui stretched a bit, his back cracked a little and he sighed in exhaustion. He was in Itachi's home preparing dinner on Mikoto's behalf, hearing from the kitchen the shouts of the children.

While he moved with ease cutting, skinning and blending his thoughts where on Kaoru's behavior. Since that time at his house she had proved to be quite… a challenge. It was unnerving because he didn't have any idea of what to do. It was an accident, he didn't have any way to prepare. Hearing that words again had triggered his past, his family… a secret. For a second, he was a child again in the tender embrace of his mother. A soft apricot scent, a soft smile leaving through the door. His father, a tall and sturdy man stroked his cheek briefly before joking he had crumbs all over his face.

That had been the last time he saw them. His heart ached painfully but deep inside he was glad to have lived that memory again. Running away wasn't his style, yet how can he explain to a young girl. Can he be exposed again? A sudden heat made him shout, his hand now sported a brand-new burn mark. Great, did he was so distracted?

The food was ready, all that was left to do was dish up. His body moved in his own accord, disregarding his burn for now. Shisui expected some questions, Kaoru never did. Thinking an indirect approach was the best to not expose himself, he asked with Akane but she didn't know anything. The following training sessions he purposely avoided talking too much or touching her for long. Yet, she never questioned, he was sure she noticed but her actions betrayed every expectation.

Kaoru was more focused now, she did his best to take in his explanations, stopped complaining and their little talks after training stopped. Shisui missed them, over the weeks he had grown to enjoy them, it was his breakup from a stressful routine. It was a wonder how she achieved to tell simple facts in a way it was endearing.

Over time, Shisui took notice he wasn't the only one. Little by little did Itachi guard around her dropped, maybe it was Sasuke's influence, or she took his suggestion seriously or Naruto never ending cheerfulness encouraged enough. Those three were a surprising combination, Itachi can deny it all he wanted but his eyes were easy to read. Wherever the three took lunch he arrived out of nowhere or that was until it changed as well.

He didn't think it would be so evident his distress but Itachi and Hikaru had seen it. Both boys were the reason why he was here in fact, he wanted to understand what was happening. The best suggestion they made was to talk to her, Itachi much more forceful, that was suspicious but here he was, waiting for a signal.

The smell had attracted the young trio running all the way to the table, Naruto took a seat besides Kaoru. Sasuke smiled at his so called brilliant discovery of Naruto identity as a pig. Her pupil took one piece from Sasuke's plate in revenge and gave it to his blond friend. She was back, not so guarded or mysterious, it was nice. This interaction made him smile again, this moments were the reason he worked so hard. It took two persons to realize it was worth the effort, Itachi's strong will and Kaoru's kindness.

He wanted to ask if she had seen his memory that time, he remembered some ideas of what Reishi can achieve in the scroll. Even so it was a mystery to understand all of it, yet he will not give up. A tingling in his fingers brought him back to reality, the three children were looking at him, a jar war next to his.

"For your hand…" Kaoru told him, his friends were watching confused.

It took a moment to get the idea, Shisui inspected the ointment curiously "Thank you… It smells familiar, is it from the Nara?"

"Shikamaru's gift, he said it helps"

"So that was the important issue at lunch?" Sasuke asked, a scowl clear as the sun, a signal of trouble.

"You ditched us! We searched for you everywhere, my tummy was growling Kao-chan!"

"It was an accident, I felt asleep" Kaoru red face indicated that she was embarrassed.

"You owe me a battle" Sasuke demanded, a taunting voice that made her gasp in surprise.

And then Shisui continued to watch them, silently applying the ointment. A comforting fact at last, she wasn't mad at him. For that he sighed in relief, maybe Itachi was right, he was being paranoid, but his instincts were a reliable source in his skill set. It was optimistic, their luck was at his side but only time would tell how long it will last.

* * *

Sometimes Iruka's patience was tasted by his beloved students. On rainy days, where his troubled thoughts piled up on a mountain of wonder did he asked of his life in a different path. If he had followed to improve his shinobi skills enough to score for ANBU. Would he have worse challenges?

He smiled, drinking a cup of tea in his favorite site. Hearing the rain drops, reminded him of the last meeting, a long sigh broke the silence. Few things in his job are considered as potential risks, such as a fiery parent with strong temper. Imagine that emotion multiplied by two plus one silent killing aura at your back and that will resume how well it was his chat with Akane and Mikoto. What can he say on his defense? He knew some mothers can be overprotective yet this time it was well justified. How in the world can you explain a fight when no one uttered a word on their defense?

Four wounded children and no one willing to listen. Iruka was worried for Naruto's silence, it was not his style at all, yet this didn't help at all when the third mother arrived uttering plain distaste. His patience was highly tasted at her insults, thankfully Akane had no shame to put the woman in her place. Even Mikoto's scary smile and "gentle" warning was enough, secretly he was glad for Naruto.

He did notice the changes that were taking place, pranks decreased, his smile really reached his face. So much time has passed, half a year in which his students surprised him. Looking at the door frame while the rain poured did he smiled, it was the feeling of peace to know someone cared. Now Naruto had someone to support him, for that he was grateful. However, it intrigued him what could made them fight so fiercely? Maybe he will give Naruto a visit, things may have cooled down a bit. Iruka payed for the tea and went outside in the rain, not caring if he gets sick, his students will always be his priority.

* * *

That night the sky was clear, moonlight shined at the window of the room. Akane had just covered Kaoru in her bedsheet and put ointment in her cheek when her tiny hand grabbed her robe.

"Akane-chan, can you tell me who where my parents? I… Have them, right?" her tone brittle as her green orbs sparkled, yet no tears.

Akane took a seat at her bed and stroked her long hair, gently she replied. "Of course you had, it's … a long story" she let her hair, cascading at her side, the color a reminder of her legacy and her link with her beloved sister. The young woman had the feeling this had something to do with the incident in the academy.

Kaoru took a long breath, and asked "Can you tell me something, please?"

Her little crestfallen face did manage to break the refusal it was at her tongue, so Akane make herself more comfortable in the bed, peering at the moon. The door opened and Hikaru came with a cup glass, peering at them curiously.

"A perfect timing as always, does your ear get munched?"

"Oh shut up, I-I was just… mmmm"

"Don't bother. Akane is waiting as well" Embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping he take his side of the bed near the little navy child. Kaoru get comfortable at his side and Akane smiled, then she started.

"The truth is… I didn't knew you mother well. We didn't get the chance to speak but I saw her around. Eyes as green as the gemstones, red hair like the roses we had in the sanctuary, she did stand out in the clan for that reason. Nanao really loved our hair. Most of us had blue, dark, silver or white hair, you know?" Akane laughed then, pushing aside the flashbacks of their people for the moment.

"I knew your dad and let me tell you, he had such a huge ego…"

"Lies, you were jealous because he was promoted to the royal guard, dad told me everything." Hikaru interrupted, Akane glared at him and Kaoru smiled a bit. "Ju-Just lucky chance, he wasn't as brilliant as me. But that's not the point. As I was saying, your dad had our golden eyes, he said they were more brighter of course. He was such a pain sometimes, that Uryuu."

"Nanao and Uryuu?" Kaoru asked in wonder.

"Oh, yes. Your parents' names, well I didn't hear your mother last name but yours come from him. Higashi. Most of the best soldiers came from that family, but we didn't battle as much. Your dad past-time was to made people smile…. Or that was the impression he gave"

"I remember he was dad best friend, I really liked him because he used to take me out." Hikaru voice was soft and low, Akane knew it had to be painful to remember, but he continued. "One time my dad chased us around… his laugh was so noisy, and he looked so carefree… mom found us covered in grapes and purple paint, don't ask… it was… " He laughed, looking at the moon, embracing the little girl in his arms.

"Your dad sounds nice…" Kaoru put her hand in his cheek, she smiled.

"Yours too…" Hikaru closed his eyes and surrender his senses to her touch.

"They loved you… so never forget that. Or else I will have to knock some sense in you little trouble makers" Akane smiled and poked them playfully, it was late, so she decided to let them sleep.

"Can we hear more?"

"Not today, it's late. Maybe another day."

Closing the door, Akane was sure this was just the beginning. For once, living in the memories of the past didn't seem so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh please, don't you dare!" Akane shouted as she sat in front of Naruto, he was smiling broadly. One glance was enough to know who had the upper hand.

"Then start talking Nee-chan. Or else I will run to her right now!"

"Who teach you to be so sneaky? And to think I considered your help, maybe I should have gone with Sasuke." Akane stated, he just eyed the strange metal device badly covered behind her, she mumbled angrily.

"Don't say that. What can he know of fun? I'm the best for the job. Just tell me, is it for her?" He asked

"Not exactly, it's complicated." She can already tell it would be a long day.

"I don't care, spill it" Oh how much did Akane hated ramen right now.

"Ok, do you know of the Fire festival?"

"Oh yes, lots of fireworks, candy and Ichikaru special ramen bowl…"

"Yes, I get it. Well I had been preparing a surprise for my little raccoons, but I need help to make it special"

"Raccoons? Do you have pets now?" Akane pulled a bit his hair, she can feel a headache coming.

"No silly! Kao-chan and Hika-chan birthday!"

"Oh, I get it. What surprise? Wait, Kao-chan too?"

"Just listen, the festival date is Hika's birthday, so I decided I can celebrate for both. However, I don't know if they have more friends, where to get everyone and what kind of things they like more."

"Sounds awesome! This will be our first party ever!" Naruto was so busy jumping and smiling, she waited to massage her temples, Teuchi left a cup of tea discreetly with a wink. She didn't get the message but was glad for a break. When he finally calmed down his rambling, the young woman finished her tea.

"I'm totally in Nee-chan. Just tell me what to do!"

After a long lunch break did she managed to write a list for him. Impressed with the amount of ideas they had, all that was left was finish her gift and with some luck, kept the secret for the next two weeks.

Have you feel like someone is watching your back but when you turn around no one is there? Like a needle is ready to stab your skull, maybe she was being paranoid. Kaoru felt more at ease in the woods, surrounded by trees, the smell and sunlight were one of the things she enjoyed the most.

Shisui said your instincts were essential tools of survival and to follow them wisely. Well, next time she won't take that lesson so literal. Her feet took her to the forest until she came with a part of the village she hasn't seen before. At first nothing seems out of the ordinary, except for a huge rock in the middle, a pull attracted her, moving in her own accord. Shivers ran all the way to her back, again she felt that someone was there, a closer look revealed lots of names engraved. She was so distracted; the sudden coldness made her glance at her side.

A white figure stood there, looking at the rock, silver long hair flew with the wind, shimmering scarlet eyes, bearing clothes like ones she remembered Hikaru wear at their first encounter. But his clear skin had a strange pattern through his back, she didn't see more when their eyes met.

It was a boy, a bit taller than her, the stillness in his face was disturbing but she didn't move. Those eyes were intense and captivating, recognition of something flashed in them. Silence enforced by the sound of the wind, his eyes scrutinizing, his hand at her seal in her neck.

A strong throbbing, a thrill of energy flowed and her legs trembled. The silence was broken by murmurs of people, soft whispers, they were too many voices at once, she covered her ears, but she still heard them. Then like nothing happened, his hand left the seal, and everything was fine. The boy turned around his hair shinning, Kaoru forced movement to chase after him, but it was too fast, surrounding the rock until she bumped with something hard.

The sensation was gone, a headache was coming, a hand appeared in front of her. Another boy was there, silver spikey hair, a mask covering half of his face, the uniform of a ninja.

"Can you stand?" he asked, Kaoru took his hand, her attention diverted around looking for the mysterious boy.

"Sorry, but have you seen a boy with a white tunic, golden stripes around the sleeves and silver hair?"

"No. A friend perhaps?"

"No really… are you sure?"

"We are the only ones here." He wasn't looking at her, hands hidden in the pockets. Kaoru was disappointed, she wanted to talk with him, she had questions and no one to ask. She tried again to call for him, maybe if she touched the rock. It took some seconds, but she could feel the same pull, more subdued. Low murmurs like before, Kaoru was about to reach for them with her reishi when the stranger spoke.

"What are you doing?"

She immediately took her hands away and glanced at him guiltily "I don't know, I just feel… I'm sorry"

"Do you know what this place is?" He finally glanced at her, his black eye staring at her green orbs.

"I… I don't know."

The boy turned to go, Kaoru wondered what to do. Glancing at the forest and the giant rock, thinking in pursuing her instincts and find the mysterious boy.

"Aren't you coming?" the older masked boy asked in the distance, walking in a slow pace.

Standing there for a moment until I get the idea, so I followed him back to the village, just giving the strange place one last stare.


	12. Chapter 12

Now looking at himself in the mirror of his home Naruto smiled broadly. He had the yukata that Akane picked for him as a gift, dark olive wasn't his favorite color, but he was happy nonetheless. Looking if he had everything he needed one last time, jumping from one place to another, putting some clothes aside and finally taking the green box with the white ribbon in his table, being extra careful to not drop it.

He was so excited and happy, this was his first party as well, his chance to go around the stalls and be like the other children. For the next weeks, everyone worked hard for this day, so many yells, some pranks, but in the end, everything was ready.

Hiding the box in his inner pocket, then ran to the table and took the basket, inspecting if everything was there. Then he ran outside full of energy, it was time and he could not wait to enjoy this day.

Kaoru was alone in her little apartment, confused by the strange behavior in Akane and Hikaru. She thought they will be go together to the festival but when her older guardian finished her hair both ran outside telling to wait for a friend to pick her.

She was happy nonetheless, Shikamaru had said festivals were like huge parties with food and music. Too troublesome, he assured but it was an endearing idea. Now looking at her reflection in the mirror did she think she was cute. Her hair pulled up by an elaborated ponytail with strands of hair framing her face, three bells adorned with sakura flowers in a hair pin. A white yukata with a golden obi and a blue sash. She liked the tiny leaves at the bottom, it was funny to notice just now she grew a bit, maybe one day she will be as taller and beautiful as Akane-chan.

Someone knocked, she smiled and opened the door. Shisui stood there, in a similar traditional fashion, it was so strange watching him in other clothes with a relaxed posture, she felt too self-conscious in his presence. There was no more awkward tension like before but still she didn't expected him at her door.

"Kaoru-chan, are you ready?"

Kaoru didn't have time to reply, feeling his hand in hers and already going out with a real smile in his face.

" _It's my lucky day_ " Kaoru thought while Shisui net broke once again, she laughed at his little angry grin.

" This is not my day… I'm glad it makes you happy" by his sarcastic tone and scowl I knew he wasn't angry.

"I want to try!" An eye in my objective, a net in my hand and just one try, biting my lip while I trapped and lifted a fish… just to fall two seconds later. Shisui laughed and my face burned but I didn't care anymore.

"That's it, come on Kaoru let's catch up with the others"

We find them in a huge attraction a little bit out the other stalls, in a huge green area. I ran to Naruto unmistakable hair for a deadly hug.

"Gotch-ya!"

"Kao-chan, you're back! Come, come! You have to look at this, it's totally awesome"

"Can you lower your voice? We can hear you perfectly from here" Shikamaru said in a bored tone, but he grinned nonetheless, I took from my pocket a little bag and gave it to him.

"I got your candy, you owe me one, this were the last"

"Oh why didn't you bring me one?" Naruto asked, angrily looking at Shikamaru whose just ignored his stare.

"I did bring some firecrackers, anyone want some?" Shisui asked behind me, Hinata timidly took one and say thanks, Naruto got one and tried to talk with his mouth full.

"Would you stop? Hikaru is the next!" Sasuke shouted and immediately everyone looked at the older boy, a kunai in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"This game is new, it seems a new project for ninja entertainment" Shikamaru said not taking his eyes from Hikaru whose posture changed, music started to sound and from the threes appeared different targets. Hikaru hit three but two of them were logs and fell in the grass.

"Oh, it's like a target shooting?"

"With genjutsu, he had to identify the real targets and shot them before the music ends, Isn't it great?" Naruto replied jumping in excitement.

"It- it's fun, U-Uchiha-san tried it" Hinata supplied while looking at Hikaru shot another target.

"My Nii-san get them all, as always" Sasuke smiled, Shisui ruffled his hair and he grunted. Of course, he had to involve his brother. The weird thing, he wasn't there, maybe he went for some food.

Music stopped and Hikaru's turn was over, the owner counted and presented him the stall with lots of gifts. I noticed two, a metal wristband with three round containers, the engravings in them were nice. The other one was a necklace with a small sun in the middle, it was cute.

"Do-Do you like something?" asked curiously Hinata, looking at the stall.

"No, No… it's nothing"

"But they're cute, the necklace or the wristband will look pretty on you" She replied a bit more confident, a gentle smile in place.

"You think? I-I don't have a chance to win them yet…"

"Win what?" Hikaru asked at my side, a little box in his hand and his mischievous smile in place.

"No-nothing! I shouted, but Hinata pointed out the two items I was looking before I could stop her.

"Who would want that when they are giving away real shuriken? Besides as if you could…." Sasuke's voice scared me out, appearing behind me, interrupted by another voice.

"If you want bother her, do it! " Hikaru challenged with a hand in my shoulder and creepy golden eyes.

"Can't you stop being an ass just one day?" Naruto asked angrily, both boys already in a dead stare. The three boys acted as dogs sometimes. I sighed, I know I was a bit clumsy and still need practice but it wasn't nice to be reminded of that by your own friends.

"Do you really want them? Shisui tender tone get my attention, his face serious. I nodded, a bit sad at my own incompetence. "I can get them for you"

Then the growling stopped and the three looked at us, a bit embarrassed with the attention I quickly denied, hands crazily moving in panic. "No, no. Shisui-chan I can't let you…"

"Don't worry, for you I won't fail. I can do it with one hand at my back"

"Hey! Who do you think you are? We can get them as well!" Naruto shouted offended, Shisui continued to smile in a strange way I could not place.

"Really? I didn't get that impression"

"I was holding back, it was a game! How you dare?" Hikaru quick temper surfaced once again and he was mad. Really mad! One thing I learned was not to challenge his honor, my feet still remember the pain I had, running for my life around the village.

"I just want to give my beloved student a prize" Shisui did something I didn't expected at that moment. He kneel down to my level and give me a side hug, his heat, his smell, cheek to cheek I trembled for a second. My head swirled at the sudden contact, my head overcharged with too many thoughts.

Sasuke ran all the way to the game and paid for his time, before anyone could say more. Naruto quickly followed with Hikaru in tow and that was all I could see before black spots filled my vision.

The smell of oak was relaxing, it was warm and comfy, but the light bothered my eyes. It was a blurry at first, until I managed to discern the moon in the sky.

"Welcome back Kao-chan!" Shisui sing-song tone and his arms on my feet. Again, I was being carried and I trembled in surprise.

"Sorry, I think this time I take it too far" His laugh rumbled, and I secured myself better.

"What did you do? Where are we? And Naruto?"

"It's almost time to meet with Akane-san, don't worry Naruto and the others are still in the game. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but you still haven't answered"

"Just wait, come on, the ride is over" Shisui put me in the grass field, silently gazing at the moon. I didn't know what he was thinking, so I did the same. "Ok, you got me. I just teased them a bit. Sorry, still uncomfortable with close contact?"

"It's not that, it just feels weird. I like giving hugs but receiving them is… different"

"But you want them?" Shisui asked. I just nodded, playing with the strand of hair looking at my toes.

"Then prepare for my ultimate hug training" he said in a teasing manner, I laughed. Of course he would say something like that. "I already have in mind the perfect subjects to make this worth it"

"Oh, no don't even think that. I can handle this on my own."

"Don't worry, I know you can" He replied with a tiny grin, it was enough for me.

"Did I faint for long?"

"No, it was right on time for our next stop. Oh look here are they"

Glancing in the same direction I noticed three people running. Naruto was the first to stop, taking deep breaths.

"I- I win! Take that… you…"

Sasuke hit him before he could finish "Keep… dreaming… I…" Hikaru height give him the advantage, his glare lost impact, tired eyes directed at us. He quickly came and took a box from his sleeve.

"I told you, I could do it" He said to Shisui, then gave me the blue package. Then Sasuke came and offered another red box. "I don't need this"

Surprised I took both, inside were the two accessories I was interested. I just could not believe it. Then Naruto came, a confident grin and a box in his hand "Mine is the best Kao-chan, hope you like it" Inside it was the cutest orange fox coin purse I had seen, Naruto take out his and put them together. "Look, they look awesome together. Don't you think?"

I was so happy, I hugged him as hard as I could. " _What did I do to have such amazing friends?"_ I though while looking at them. Shisui offered to take my gifts and guide us for some food.

After a minute, we get out of the road, the next thing we knew was a flash of light appeared, then people shouted excited "Surprise!" smiling faces, some of them I could recognize, and music was playing. Hinata and Shikamaru were the first to be at my side.

"Happy birthday Kaoru-chan!" She said smiling

"Glad you make it on time, Chouji was about to pick his share" Shikamaru said, a lazy grin in place.

"Wait, what? Birthday?" The food, the cloths in the grass, the lanterns hanging from the threes and three persons playing music.

"Yes! Nee-chan was sad because she didn't know your birthday. So, she picked out this day, that way you can share it with Hika-chan and be happy." Naruto take me with the others, I looked at Hikaru in the other side was surrounded by girls and boys, he laughed, and went with them.

I could see Itachi in the distance, helping to set the food with Mikoto and Yoshino laughing. My stomach rumbled, I was so hungry.

"Come Kao-chan, Akane-chan is about to start the show, I have our food here!" He ran to the first seat, I glanced at Hinata and Shikamaru and smiled before following. After the greetings and good wishes, Akane appeared, long white pants covered her long legs, a ruched top with a dipped golden hem, exposing her arms with a width platinum armlet. The improvised scenario had a circle of red petals where she stood.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy this night. It has been a long way for us, but I'm glad to call Konoha my home… our home. This special dance if for you, my gift so I hope you enjoy it."

The music filled in a quick tempo, her movements were elegant, powerful and passionate. It was like she faced an invisible opponent, tempting to approach and then retreating in side swirls. Slamming her golden bands, sliding her feet and jumping at times. Then, red encircled her and I was lost in her movements, something felt warm and exciting as the roses danced with her. Following her in the moonlight, it was like small torches that glowed at all sides, it was beautiful. She made a small ball with the roses, it flew right at me and Hikaru, where the red light touched our chest and disappeared, it was over.

While everyone was clapping and smiling I stood there in admiration. I really wanted her to teach me that, it felt like the right thing to do. It was the best night ever, everyone was so lively, and the food was nice. Her friends decided to play around, Naruto was the first to jump excited, she was thrilled chasing him. " _I love my home…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Two years later.

Kaoru ran as fast as her legs let her, she felt the shuriken fly near and avoided most of them, scratches were visible in her clothes but didn't slowed her pace. Fire erupted from her side so quickly leaving no room to avoid it, she barely dispersed them using her wind barrier. Reflexes improved over the time enough to listen to the subtitle clack of a trap in motion. Gathering just barely enough chakra to continue her path above, jumping from one branch to another. Yet in her rush, a bomb tag was activated, at the last second her Reishi barrier engulfed her whole being, falling as it disappeared, clumsily rolling in the dirt at last.

"Much better this time, I think we owe you a reward, what do you say?" The young ninja asked in a cheerful tone to his companion. A gentle smile enhancing his face, more defined cheekbones and his hair longer than before, broad shoulders hidden in a dark blue shirt, a sword at his back. None other than Shisui Uchiha can hold such strong aura and had a natural amiable disposition, which made him easy to talk to, compared to his best friend, Itachi Uchiha.

In a similar clothing, silently following my clumsy attempts to get up, it was the bad side of using Reishi. After that my body weighs a ton or, so I think, it didn't helped I had two weights on my ankles and my gloves.

"It depends, we have to go soon, remember?" Itachi's glanced at his older counterpart, he sighed and frowned.

"Way to ruin the mood…" Finally, I went to their side, not caring to hide the sadness, I knew that they were busy so our time to train over the last 2 years had decreased slowly. Some days, it was easy to identify in their eyes that something was bothering them. It was a loss cause to ask, there is little a young child like me can do. "I really hate sometimes being so little." thought angrily.

Laced my hand together and divert their attention to something it was bothering me from a couple of days ago.

"Ita-chan, Shi-chan, can I see your sharingan?"

Both looked at me with open surprise. "Is it something wrong with that?" I asked nervously, hoping to not bother them even more.

"It's… strange. Is there a reason to ask?" Shisui asked, black eyes piercing at me "I hate it when he gets mind reader mode!" I though sadly, playing with my hair, avoiding looking at Itachi or Shisui.

"Did my little brother said something?" Itachi asked, I stiffened.

"He… he didn't mean it. I know he don't but… he was mad because we left him again and Sasuke really wants to be with you" I tried to glance at his eyes but, I didn't wanted to cry. It was something silly, they don't have to bother with this. But Itachi's eyes were so... intense, lying won't be good.

"I don't have one, I'm not an Uchiha… Sasuke would not be a waste of time to train…like me"

Shisui stared in disbelief, then muttered unintelligible words under his breath as he began to pace in circles.

"Don't tell him! Please, it's nothing… " Itachi sighed, which was strange, and then his eyes turned red. "Uchiha or not, this is a burden… one I'm glad you don't have to face. Don't doubt of yourself."

I was so surprised that I didn't noticed when Shisui took my hand and his eyes were the same. A jolt of energy flowed, feeling like something clutching my tummy. "He is right. The only thing special about the Sharingan is that we can protect the people we love with it. So, don't go around saying that. Do you really believe everything we have done together is a waste? I'm so bad as a sensei?"

"No! You don't… I'm sorry Shi-chan"

"You apologize too much, we have to work on that" Shisui smiled, he let our hands interwind as Itachi walked with us, red eyes gone.

"We can try training with our Sharingan, if you like" Itachi suggested, I glanced at him surprised, not sure what to answer.

"With Kao-chan? Now that you say it, I'm curious to explore somethings…We could begin looking for a weapon that suits you. What do you say? Would you help us?" Tightening my hold in his hand I smiled and nodded. Anything to help them, eager to just be with them.

* * *

"You did what?!" Hikaru shouted alarmed, shacking the blond boy in his hands.

"Whaaa S-stop it! My head!" Naruto pleaded, Hikaru scowled and complied, waiting with crossed arms for the boy to explain.

"Oh, man. This is why Kao-chan runs from you. You have a crazy sister complex"

"She doesn't! We are not brothers! How many times do I have to tell you?" Hikaru massaged his temples in exasperation.

"Does it matter? Stop being so stupid and go after her!" Akane shouted, a knife in her hand and Hikaru ran so fast that Naruto just blinked, recovering from the shock he almost went outside but Akane was faster.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I want to go and see if Kao-chan is alright. Let me go Nee-chan!" Naruto struggled to be free, but her hold was strong, she had to force him take a sit and look at her eyes.

"Listen, Hika will get this. If I let you go we will have more trouble, sit and tell me exactly what happened"

"Fine!" he shouted annoyed, crossing his arms. "We were just at the woods as always when Sasuke tried again to land a punch to her. She never believes me when I tell her he tries to hurt her, he just appears out of nowhere! This time he said Kao-chan blew him out, it was cheating. But I see him flying, Kao-chan didn't do anything. Then she asked if I could see someone with red eyes, don't know why. We were going when this time Sasuke asked for a fight with her. I wanted to punch him but Kao-chan insisted practice was good. It was fine until Sasuke hit her neck, then she got this strange face like when I see someone tossing ramen. Who would do something like that?"

"I get it, go on" Akane interrupted before his attention blew to other things.

"Oh yeah, she just stopped and we tried to make her move, we went flying then I woke up with Sasuke not sure what happened. She wasn't there, and we didn't knew what to do, so we think to look for her."

"Sasuke is looking as well?" Akane asked a bit alarmed

"I think so…" Naruto was itching to run but Akane's face made him stop, she was really bothered and that made him more nervous.

"I can't leave you… come with me." Akane said taking his hand and rushing to the Hokage tower. If her suspicions were correct this won't end well at all.

The green shades, the orange light and the smell of the forest vanished as my feet continued to walk. My eyes lost in the scarlet orbs in front of me, it was all I wanted to see. He took my hand gently, I followed his silver hair. When the colors were gone, and the light appeared it shined too brightly. The moon.

He stopped, night had fallen, he took my hair away from the mark at my side. I heard them again, whispers calling for something I didn't understand. I felt his fingers in my earlobe, something warm and soothing spread like water. I closed my eyes, it was nice. I felt safe, then I heard his voice, soft and confident.

"You can hear it... the resentment, the pain… then clean this morbid aura, delay the inevitable and I will let you choose next time"

My hands moved on its own, signals I didn't know. The blur disappeared, and a shrine was there, a dark smoke surrounded it. My body knew what to do, it just felt right. Touching the black mass transformed the warm in pain. Like needles breaking through my body, I trembled, I couldn't breathe, crying at the horrible sensation.

"Everything has a price, this weakness is unacceptable. Hold it!"

I wanted to give up, my hands were barely holding but this wave of distress was heartbreaking. "Why did it feel so hopeless? "I didn't wanted that, it was like… like the look in Hikaru's eyes. A wet sensation surrounded my limbs but I had to keep up. Those scarlet eyes watched me, his hand surrounded my right wrist and the pain was much stronger. Uncontrollably shrilling shouts followed by the feeling your skin burned was too much. The ground feel so cold, the smoke was gone, the silver haired boy with the red eyes kneeled and smiled sadly.

"I will hold my promise, well done"

Too tired I just gave in and closed my eyes.

I ran as fast as I could, terrified at the mere idea of being late. "I'm the worst" I thought passing the training grounds but with no luck. In my way back, I noticed Sasuke running, I stopped to ask.

"Sasuke, where is Kaoru?"

"Shisui took her to the hospital… ahhh" I took him with me and ran, no time to waste. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know, I just arrived at the state when I saw him running and Itachi looked really worried, he just told me where to go"

Sasuke anguish was visible, tugging with force my shirt, I was just as worried. The night was cold, but I didn't cared one bit. Finally, we arrived there I asked the first nurse if she was here. She insisted we must wait here, I was too angry to even care. Sasuke made his way to the emergency room, we found Shisui there, blood in his clothes his eyes unfocused.

"What happened? Will she be alright?" I asked touching his shoulder.

"I don't know, they found her there I just... I ran as fast as I could. I'm waiting but…" He looked at the door, Sasuke was focused on the blood in his clothes.

One nurse stepped out and we cornered her for answers, but she didn't offer much, I insisted they needed my help, if Isamu had something to do with her wounds she needed my Reishi. She didn't listen, Shisui tried to reason with her but to no avail. Rules, protocol, now I just wanted to blow the whole place. Shisui hold my arm and glanced at Sasuke, who was visibly worried, I had to calm for his sake.

I take a sit defeated, thinking of how useless I was. Not sure how more time it passed when a loud and familiar shout came from the other side. A blond blur came followed by Akane and a masked ninja that disappeared in the emergency room.

"Hika… we just… heard… Akane-chan will save her, right?" Naruto was catching his breath, looking at the door where she disappeared.

"She will, I'm glad to see you" It was the true, it was a relief. Akane sure was smart, "it will be alright" I repeated in my head, massaging my temples.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke looking seriously. I nodded, glancing at Shisui whose tense posture relaxed and sighed. "She is the most stubborn monster woman I know, it will be alright" I tried to light the worry in their faces.

"I will talk with you later, I have to go back and help Itachi. But…"

"Go, I can watch over these two. We can talk later" I knew he understood what I mean by that, he nodded and take his leave. Not sure how much it will take I offered them a seat and went for a drink. They stood there quietly, now exhaustion were more evident in their eyes, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and Naruto yawned, I asked for a blanket and covered them. It was silent, a weird occurrence when the two were together, but I could not blame them. Asking to themselves, what could have happened? I wish I can tell them, but they were still young.

"Thank you" said Sasuke.

"Hum? For what?" asked Naruto confused.

"You helped…" he replied

"Of course, I would, she is my best friend" he countered more confused.

"I did nothing…" Sasuke looked at her hands, sadly.

"You were searching, right?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but…" He was interrupted by the blond. "Then you did. Sometimes you aren't an ass"

I was surprised, that can be the first compliment I heard between them, who knows? Naruto stood up and stretched, not looking at Sasuke surprised face. "I'm not good waiting, I will go for something to eat"

I stopped him with a hand, "Not so fast, you will not go alone"

"Then what I'm supposed to…" he didn't finished, I had already made one shadow clone. "Now we can go" my clone finished.

"Oh I forgot you could do that" Naruto said

"We go to his house for his graduation party, did you forget that?" Sasuke asked

"This is not the time, you have to eat something, it's late. Now come" I smiled a bit at my shadow clone as he dragged Naruto out. It was a wonder how he can make us feel better that easily.

I took a seat and observed the less gloomy Uchiha at my side, in the following years we have spend here did I noticed the resemblance and difference with his brother. The good thing was he was more open to read and even if I didn't wanted to admit… he was a good boy. I did notice how attached the trio had become. It was nice knowing her Kaoru was happy with them. Wait… "Her Kaoru?" that sounded, weird. Hikaru understood they didn't shared any blood, technically she was her superior. "Ok, that sounded just worst" He didn't think of her as a… sister. "Friends" That's more like it, it made more sense to him. A family he chooses to be with, Kaoru and her aunt were everything to him. No matter how many times he was teased for that by his team.

"Oh no, my team" I though in distress, he was sure that they will make a huge fuss when word spread about this. They must meet his family at some point, even if he preferred not to.

"Are you angry?" his voice startled me, for a second I forgot he was there.

"No, I was just thinking I have to apologize…" He half-smiled, Sasuke scowled and answered

"Me too…" He covered his face with his hands, I didn't know what to do. I carefully patted his head not sure if it will comfort him.

"Sure you are brave, right? I mean… An apology can be a way to show how strong you are" he said "Specially while facing two deranged girls with no care of space boundaries" he thought with a false smile, trying to remove the intimidating images of his team members for now.

Sasuke kept silent, looking at his hands when Naruto finally came with a huge bag, we took our time knowing this will be a long night.

* * *

I have reload this like 8 times, I can read it without problem but I don't know why it appears weird symbols for somebody else.


	14. Chapter 14

Akane remembered one time in her first fight the unnerving sensation of electric flow filtering through her bones. She was in disadvantage, instincts screamed loudly while she managed to dodge the sting of a giant scorpion. Inexperience almost cost her life, but this time the dread was different. A powerful woman with a mission, so when she stepped inside and faced the council she stood straight and determined. Not threatened by their presence, nor the glare that came from a hideous man wrapped in bandages. When she finished giving all the details and assuring it would not be a menace, his threats soon filled in the room. He could have been a snake but she knew how to fight as well. No matter what it took, she would never allow them to touch their children.

They argued until Hirusen Sarutobi finally interfered, yet Danzo wasn't finished.

"We can't remain blind in this matter. How can you tell they haven't more secrets? Now, more than ever we have to think in Konoha's future."

"A future that won't come to succeed if we dare to punish innocent children. I understand there is valid suspicion, but I think a compromise can be achieved, unless another option is given" Hiruzen glanced at me, pleading with his eyes for another option. I was grateful to him, he seemed the less inclined to take extreme ideas, so she replied with confidence.

"I do have a proposition. I had noticed the tension that had raised for months within the village. To prove this event is harmless for you, I'm willing to trade my services to ensure the protection of Hikaru and Kaoru."

"What kind of service do you talk about? Aren't you a civilian as you have reported before?" Danzo asked in suspicion, his one eye completely focused on my golden orbs.

"My previous position as a priestess entails more than spiritual tasks. I was a fighter with enough skill to be tested if needed."

"This is my point, now you see how deceiving appearances can be Hiruzen? Mistaking kindness for foolishness.." Danzo again argued but I interrupted.

"Konoha is our home now, one I want to help even if you don't believe me. If so you dare to prove my loyalty I will do it. In time I assure you, what happened at the Uchiha district will be a temporal blessing. But something good nonetheless. Does my request is enough for a trade?"

Golden meet black, silence engulfed them. Hiruzen rubbed his temples, Danzo was going to argue but he demanded silence and replied.

"Given this opportunity I will concede. I'm sure that you can prove to Danzo, in order to calm his concern and I'll like to see your skills as well. Your request is reasonable, you have my word no consequence will fall upon them. Is that enough?"

"I demand a separate test, if she can do it…" He challenged, I scowled

"Of course I can"

"Very well, this is all for now. Your test will be arranged for tomorrow in the afternoon."

I was so glad in ended, my feet quickly made a path to home, still had to finish some chores and check if everything was fine at the Uchiha district. Neither Itachi or Shisui had come and I wasn't sure if it were a bad or a good sign.

* * *

"I'm fine, you don't have to do this" I pouted while Hinata spoon feed me some pudding I really liked. Highly embarrassed at noticing the amusement in Shikamaru's eyes, while touching the petals of a white orchid.

"Still, you are eating. If I knew you can be tamed with sweets before…"

"Not ever! Wait, be gentle with that" she leaned forward as if trying to reach him. Hinata look at the little flower in Shikamaru's finger and said. "I-I didn't know you liked flowers as well Kao-chan."

Instinctively I played with a strand of hair, avoiding their stare and confessed "Just some… I haven't picked any favorites…" Hinata blinked owlishly at me, I could feel some heat in my cheeks, sign of impending doom.

"So, you don't care if I take it…" Shikamaru was about to take it, I almost threw myself to him, but ended tangled in the hospital covers on Hinata's lap.

"You really are clumsy… are you sure training is working?" Apologizing to my friend, while recovering some dignity and going back to bed, the flower safe in the jar.

"I'm not! I just… have bad luck, ok?"

"That's why we have to look after you… how long will you be pretending?"

He asked straight to the point, I flinched. Hinata's hand take mine, a small smile, as if telling me silently to lean on her… on them. Biting my lip, ashamed to try to lie to them, but I was not used to ask for favors. Does that make me a bad person? I hope not.

"Not sure how can I explain, it's just that I was scared to tell anyone and… I'm starting to think that I may be crazy…"

"Why do you say that? Hinata inquired worried, squeezing my hand.

"That's the problem, I don't know why… I just feel it sometimes, I want to go home" Glancing at the window, the blue sky was one of my favorite things. Comfort at the images in my head, clear and cold water splashing my face, a refreshing breeze and the strong aroma of the forest, the layers of deeper notes of oak and something else.

"Hope you can find your answer Kao-chan, we will see you tomorrow, just wait a bit more"

"You owe me two, coming here was so tiring. Better not made me come back"

"Careful Nara-san, I could mistake that for an actual challenge" Shisui was leaning on the wooden door, his sudden appearance made me happy. I was worried, since Shikamaru had said he haven't seen them in two days. He approached calmly, scanning briefly his features to be sure he was alright.

"I'm glad you finally open your eyes" He scratched his head and showed me a little bouquet of flowers, astilbes and azaleas. Too surprised my eyes went to him, Shika and Hina, he just lifted an eyebrow.

"Hope you like it, a gift from me and Itachi. He sends a grumpy hug! You know how much he loves to give them." I laughed. He always made me imagine the most random and funny things.

"Would you like me to put them in the vase?" Hinata asked, always helpful.

"Thank you… Oh, someone beat me" He said looking at the orchid.

"I think we can leave you now, I will wait for my you" Shikamaru said, already walking to the door, Hinata soon bowed and followed him.

"What will it be this time?" asked Shisui with a familiar teasing in his tone.

"Not sure if cinnamon rolls or anko, maybe both. "

"Keep it like that and he will sure grow to roll all around Konoha. Then Yoshino sure will chase after you." We laughed, a sense of peace settled among us, it was relaxing. We talked about the most trivial things, then before I could notice the sun settled and he had to go. Briefly, his face took a more serious aura, he got a bit closer and gave me a little scroll. Taking both of my hands to ensure I get a good hold on it.

"Open it once you arrive at home." He whispered quickly, then his usual smile returned. A bit forced this time, I could tell. He moved my hands naturally as if it were a handshake, but I get the hint to hide it. "Akane and Hikaru are near, I'm glad you are good and ready to go home. Say hi to them for me, ok?"

I nodded and he made his way out, following his silent orders, hide and wait.

* * *

"Are you sick again? Do you need medicine? Did someone punched your eyes? What happened?"

Naruto hysterically continued questioning until Sasuke hit his head hard and both started another battle of wits. Too tired to even stop them, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Forcing herself to stay awake, finish her lunch and then return to class so she can follow Shikamaru's favorite past time… sleep.

"You look awful" Sasuke declared, that get her attention. Even so, Kaoru just feel like blinking and no more.

"Not even that worked… oh wait I have an idea!" A little cloud of dirt was made, Naruto running to the unknown. Leaving the two of them in their secret hide out in the roof, silence set between them.

"Great, now what I am supposed to do" Sasuke inquired, not expecting an answer from her zombie friend who was losing a battle already. A sound like a howl, was heard. Sasuke witnessed the slowest attempt ever of Kaoru to eat. This time noticed she winced silently, her arms trembled a bit as she lifted the food. It will be a waste of time if he didn't help. Much to his annoyance, Sasuke took her food and did the job for her. This was the opportunity he was waiting, convinced that his guilt will lessen.

Kaoru stared few seconds, grunted then pouted. "I don't get your whining, just eat"

She blinked, he closed the distance to her mouth not giving much option, purposely messing with her cheek with the food. Finally, she ate, and he smiled in victory, continued the same actions controlling his impulse to bother her with her guard down. Kaoru didn't talk, he expected as much, not sure why she was so tired.

"I-I could not found any chocolate. No one wanted to… " Naruto stood in front of them, Sasuke briefly stiffened and glanced at him, slowly frowning as if daring to say something. Naruto was smiling slowly." You keep quiet! I don't want to hear "

"Pissed of to be a slave? So, she wins again Naruto countered.

"You want a fight!?"

"You're the one who's… waaaa" Sasuke was pushed forcefully to the ground. Kaoru had just fallen on top of him.

"That was close!" Naruto frowned and bent down.

"Did you have to do that idiot?" His scowl deepened, feeling a bit of pain in his chest. Only that his complaint was ignored, Naruto took his jacket and made a pillow, holding Kaoru as gently as possible she moved her to lean next to his fallen friend. Finally, free did Sasuke took his time to notice Naruto was silent.

"What do we do? She looks terrible" Sasuke asked,

"Not sure, I doubt she will wake up soon" As if to prove it Naruto tentatively touched her fingertips. Nothing. Sasuke took a better look at the bags in her eyes, the paleness in her skin. Black eyes scanning from the bottom to the top, he did found something weird.

"Do you remember if her mark was like this?" Sasuke touched the seal in her neck.

"I think not, it seems like a creepy eye in the moon or something" Uchiha Sasuke in moments like this questioned his own sanity at hanging around with an idiot like this. Despite his inner musings he did get the image of an eye, of course he won't tell Naruto that.

"She will be alright?" Naruto asked, poking her sleepy friend to get some kind of reaction.

"If you let her sleep…" Sasuke stopped him and continued to eat now that he was sure she wasn't sick.

"Sometimes it annoys me how stubborn Kao-chan can be with her things… " His blond companion confessed.

"If she doesn't want to tell us, we can't force her" Replied stoically, but he really wanted to know sometimes if her _slight_ advantage had a secret. His curiosity might be stirred for his previous failures in ambush. Suspicion got worse after following one day Shisui and Itachi outside and get a glimpse of navy hair just next to them before he lost them.

"We can spy her!"

"I already did, bad idea" Sasuke admitted.

"Just because you don't have my talent! I'm the best shadow ninja"

"As if…" Sasuke retorted skeptical.

"Shut up! I will show you, next time she dumps us we charge."

And just like that once lunch time was up did Sasuke left Naruto in the roof just to annoy him.


	15. Chapter 15

Akane entered her apartment, securing her weapons and turning the lights on. She gasped as a figure materialized in the living room.

"Hikaru! Don't scare me like that!"

"You're late again, spill out." He grunted

"Do you forget who is in charge? Go to your room"

"No" Akane couldn't help but sigh at his stubborn temper.

"I'm not in the mood boy…"

"I don't care" He waved his hand in dismissal.

Rummaging through the fridge in hunger she sat next to him. Hikaru crossed his arms, meeting her gaze.

"Before I told you… answer the door" He scowled but complied, Shisui's eyes grew slightly wide, carrying in his arms little Kaoru and Naruto at his back, Itachi had Sasuke in his back snoring peacefully.

"Good timing, where can I left these troublemakers?" Shisui asked gently, Hikaru guided him to the room.

"Sensor type?" questioned curiously Itachi looking at Akane, who was busy finishing her apple.

"For now… how long it last is another thing…" She smiled at him. "He looks cute sleeping in your arms"

"He has growth…"

"It's his way to say Sasuke is heavy" Shisui supplied, taking a seat, not affected by the scowl directed his way.

"If you are not in a hurry to leave, you can leave him in our couch" Akane suggested, when Itachi made sure his brother was comfortable, he took a sit with them.

"How are things going?" Akane started.

"We don't have much time. A few weeks perhaps. Even with Kaoru's help, we need to think of a plan." Shisui told seriously.

"There is no way to stop it?" Hikaru glanced at the Uchihas, both stared with gloom expressions, black eyes spoken volumes.

"That aside, we have to do what we can. Please, take care, both of you. I hate being in debt"

"Thanks Akane-san, you too. Your job is not easy either."

"Job?" Asked Hikaru

"She has been recruited for ANBU since last week" Itachi explained briefly.

"No, you didn't!" Hikaru yelled alarmed. "Tell me you didn't do it"

"Relax, I will be fine. Just kept guard on the children when I'm not around." Akane dismissed him with a smile, he scoffed and went to the room. She sighed and glanced at her visitors, Being completely honest with herself, she didn't' wanted her insecurities to surface in front of them. It was the less she can do. The boys already helped them enough and had been sort of close, just enough for her to notice the hesitation in their eyes to return home.

"Would you like something light for dinner?"

The boys relaxed at the offer, while Akane occupied herself in the kitchen. After warming the leftovers, she set the tea for them.

"I will miss this" said Itachi

"Me too, we have few places that feels like this…" Shisui confessed, gaze lost in the cup of tea in his hands.

Akane golden orbs fell on Sasuke still sleeping in the couch. Their words were enough to understand, the complex situation they were sometimes felt as overwhelming. She wasn't a fool, she may have appeared oblivious but the chakra following her in the shadows was present. Won't go away easily, like a stench in the air, her suspicions were placed in the cunning man she despised. At least the man had some honor and hadn't broken their agreement. For that reason, being at home was a break, thankful for the privacy. Now looking at Sasuke little form she wondered how they managed to take a place in her heart.

"I forgot to ask, what did they do this time?"

Shisui had to pause, following her gaze as understanding came to him. Itachi beat him this time, a small smile in place.

"Being good friends…I'm glad for it"

"I think an apology is necessary." He scratched the back of his neck. "We may have overdone our training… I didn't realize changing schedule exhausted her so much in the day."

"Don't get me involved, I warned you before" retorted Itachi

"Traitor" Shisui mumbled, crossing his arms. "Who was saying the other day If it doesn't hurt, you can't get stronger Keep going, as if your life depended on it. Why are you a ninja? That's mental torture, she isn't ready for that yet."

"Yet you push as much as I do." Itachi countered with delight in his eyes.

"When you teach Sasuke you will understand" Shisui answered accepting the silent challenge.

"I prefer not to involve him yet."

"Scared my apprentice could beat him? I think Naruto-chan have mentioned something like that before" He asked with feigned innocence, Itachi briefly grimaced at the idea.

"Rumors not confirmed, I do trust in Sasuke sense to not seek trouble on purpose"

"So you admit she can be trouble? He grinned in victory.

"Not in the way you imply it" Both were startled when Kaoru put a stop embracing both, trapping their shoulders in her strong grip.

"As funny as it is watching you two bicker, both just proved to be nuts. You know, it's kind of cute watching you like this. Let's repeat it!"

"You are a strange woman" Declared Shisui, trying not to bump purposely in Akane bosom.

"Cute is not what I may describe us" Itachi said, not moving at all.

"I love to make you edgy and we deserve some fun. Let's make a bet" Akane suggested, setting them free.

"Oh, no. No another bet. Itachi take…" he didn't finished, Itachi was already at the door with Sasuke in his arms, he just give a glance before disappearing in the night.

It was a rainy day in Konoha, most people secured their belongings and sought refuge indoors. Some didn't mind the rain, mesmerized by the sound the droplets gave. The cold breeze blew all around the village, the blue sky was replaced with gray clouds. It was peaceful and quiet, with nothing better to do but wait until it stopped.

Kaoru was in the bedroom, hugging a pillow, just thinking. Not sure how much time it passed until she gave up and let herself fall completely in the bed. The spicy aroma of Hikaru in the sheets provided some comfort in the silence. Not enough to stop the ache inside or the tremble in her little hands.

The bottled emotions in her chest fighting in silence to be out. "Why?" a question that bothered her so much that just thinking of it made her eyes begin to water. She tried to remember the last time she saw him. Has it been weeks? Days? Time seemed so irrelevant now, she continued to search for some kind of signal in her memories. Taking a long breath to calm herself she glanced at the window. "It's like even the sky is crying…"

Drop by drop did her sadness came alive again. There was no denial, no explanation, no reason. Nothing. Kaoru could not take it anymore; her surroundings were suffocating her. She ran, her legs moving on its own. Like freezing shots embracing all in her world she remembered his soft gaze in the sunset, his carefree laugh, his praises and his black eyes. She took all of it, her heart hammering, a scorching pain every time he appeared in her head. She could barely hear anything at the moment.

She denied until now having lost her strength. How could she go on? Why didn't she notice anything? Yet, as she relived in her memories at his side the answer was clear. It could not be true, it was just something that he would not do. He was by her side when she needed it, he swore to fight to protect and for that she believed that it was a lie at first. Now it was to real to deny it, it was in Itachi broken gaze, in Sasuke wet eyes…

She banged the door loudly, until a blond hair answered, and she embraced him. For once the closeness in his presence feel different, she let her sobs and her tears fall freely. Everything hurt, a welcome pain, a worth punishment… I deserved it. It was impossible to describe all the feelings she had at that moment, but Kaoru didn't let go. His arms returned with the same vigor my embrace, reminding me I wasn't alone. His warm soothed the pain, his voice was the only thing I wanted to hear at the moment. His blue eyes wet and cracked, just like my heart. Naruto caresed my hair softly and I poured my heart to him between sobs. My regrets, my fear and my hopelessness. It was too much to take, I could not take it anymore and cried for everything.

Because he was gone,

Because I could not save him

Because the boy I learned to love and cherish with all my heart was gone forever. Why…Why Shisui? What I'm supposed to do now?


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was barely shinning in Konohagakure, a clean sky after a heavy rain made the birds sing again. Their noise wakes up Naruto, who noticed almost immediately her sleepy companion. This two days had been raining a lot and since she refused to leave his apartment in the nights he welcomed the company. Kaoru was curled in her left side, her hair wild and her feet uncovered in the sheets. He almost smiled, glad that she can relax a bit.

He was hungry but if he were to cook now Kaoru won't rest. Naruto scratched his neck and moved silently to wash his face at least. He had to go in a few hours, not sure if Kaoru will come this time to the academy. At least Iruka didn't asked because he wasn't sure what to say, he knew how much it was hurting her friend Shisui's dead. Well, maybe not much. Naruto admitted he wasn't that close to him as her, but he was a friend. Of the few people who openly greeted him with a sincere smile and liked to play with them. He was kind and funny, in his standards a great person.

After looking at himself in the mirror of his bathroom he noticed the little ring in his eyes. He sighed, he didn't liked it. Changing into a new set of clothes, he returned to Kaoru's side. She had little rings too, that made him feel sad. He wasn't looking forward to look in her eyes yet, that depressing broken stare. Kaoru moved, her back to him completely uncovered, he tried to tug the covers but she grunted and rolled again in his direction.

Green eyes stared at him, he mentally kicked himself for waking her.

"Hi" Naruto said softly.

"Hi" Kaoru answered back, blinking a bit more, rubbing her eyes and messing with her hair.

"Is it better?" He asked, trying to help her tame the wild navy hair with his fingers. Sometimes tugging too much but Kaoru just nodded and smiled a bit. Naruto felt much better, that was the first smile in a long time for him. Optimistic he tried to hint if she wanted to go out later after they eat. With a nod he got them some ramen ready while she changed, once she was out and ready he took her hand tentatively. She didn't flinched and returned the gesture, Naruto was happy some progress was made so he keep talking of simple things until they arrived at the Uchiha state doors. Not for long, Sasuke approached to them, black eyes surprised to see them that close.

"You're out…" Sasuke soft voice directly pointed out Kaouru's behavior. An indirect question she understood, she silently took Sasuke hand. Both occupied with his most dear friends, squeezing them a bit, not willing to let them go. She looked at them, hoping to convey her feelings to them. Their support, their warm and comfort, she wanted it all. The time she had stayed in Naruto's apartment made her think of what to do. After crying that much her eyes hurt a whole day, the idea of being that vulnerable was scary. She refused Akane attempts to made her feel better because she just stared at the ceiling with no reason to move. But yesterday after Naruto accidentally hit his feet while carrying dinner for her…. It was shameful. She forgot to considerate how much of a bother she was to her friends. Made them worry wasn't going to help anyone. Naruto seemed to understand something because he grinned and lead the way to the academy. Sasuke eyes catched mine, he returned very slowly the squeeze and turned to the other way but that was enough for me. Neither of them let go and that was enough, breathing the fresh breeze of a new morning I enjoyed our warm for as long as it lasted.

* * *

It had been a good day, he wasn't aware of how much he relished being with them until his cousin dead came by. A silent period in which let him to ponder, when exactly did he started to like them? When did he thought it was pleasant to enjoy their lunch in the roof? Wasn't Naruto's fast moth infuriating? When did he feel like he didn't have to prove anything to them?

It was a wonder how time slowed when they were not… happy. For all that, he let himself indulge in their quirks, mostly in Naruto ideas of "bonding time". More visits to Ichikaru ramen, a hunt treasure trial in the forest foliage near the academy, a strange fishing class which he vowed not to do it again if Naturo was the teacher. Just a week have passed, and it took one book from Kaoru in the library to notice that he liked his friends. They just accepted him, it was weird to think it would not have happened if he weren't so adamant in trying to take down her only female friend. Although most girls were horribly loud, annoying and silly for the lack of interest they had in being a kunoichi, Kaoru wasn't. Well, Hinata was among those girls that was tolerable to spend time but he often was impatient with his shyness, it wasn't her fault but he just didn't know how to make her comfortable to speak. Or what to talk about in the first place because he didn't know her that well. He appreciated Hinata took note if his previous hints to improve her taijutsu when he ended being paired with her. Beyond that, he was polite in the same way she was with him.

Now slipping through their hide out in the forest near the academy he ran with genuine excitement, in the direction one store. In the library he took his chance to offer a sleep over in his home, he won't admit how nervous he was for something so little but, he was willing to give the first step. This bond was something he won't share with anyone and the idea thrilled him, this was something no one imposed to him. A whole day with his friends. It sounded nice. His friends. Friends willing to help him, to train, to laugh and smile. He didn't have to chase for their attention, nor their admiration or respect. He can walk along them with no pressure, they didn't let me aside. For once being an Uchiha and made the clan proud was not a priority. This were my friends, not Itachi's, this was something I could not loose to him.

The sky was dark but the lights in the streets guided him to a little store near the market place. He had some time to meet them at his home. But he wanted to give them something that catch his attention the other day. The owner greeted him with a nod, Sasuke didn't wasted time to ask for three matched shuriken with the print of a flame at one side. Of course, he refused at first but Sasuke was determined to return with them no matter what. After a long discussion, lots of glares and a red blush in his cheeks he finally made it out with his prize.

He was proud, securing his gifts in his white bag he ran to his home with a content smile. He shivered, looked at the moon, feeling that someone had been watching him. He was so engrossed in his preoccupied tardiness that just noticed the street was dark. The lights…It's too early for everyone to be asleep. Turning the corner, he found the alley filled with corpses, blood staining stalls and walls, he panicked and continued running, scared, confused. My parents. He found his way home, looking at the kitchen, in the dinner. A sound made him run to their room. Once he stood right in front of it his body trembled and refused to move at first, petrified with dread. Feeling a strange sensation in his surroundings, tentatively he opened door

His heart stopped, like it silently screamed for the distinctive crimson pools surrounding two pale figures. Mother. Father. No matter how many times he blinked that image will be forever printed in his skull. Someone in the shadows approached, he took few steps back, unable to control his shaking body. When the moonlight revealed his body my eyes widened, my voice went off, spams of fear shocked me to the core, my eyes refused to accept the sight of my friend Kaoru unconscious. I thought she was fine until I blinked and scarlet stains were visible, and a trail of blood crashed to my dead parents.

Finally the ninja stood in the light and faced me, for a moment my fear was gone, desperate I called to him. "I don't understand" I shouted, all seemed to surreal. In a blink a shuriken flied, cutting my left arm. Did…did he just… The blood was real, his face emotionless, then I understood, he did this. The brother I admired and loved killed my parents. Why?

"What have you done?" I asked with tremor, feeling cornered in his cold red eyes.

"Foolish little brother. I almost pity you" One word took me to a gruesome word, I could not move as I watched everyone fall dead, blood everywhere, Itachi cutting merciless like a predator, my uncles, my clan, my parents…. At last Kaoru innocent stare before a sword appeared and a swing sounded. Closing my eyes I screamed, unable to take the pain, hardly breathing. I didn't knew I was in the ground until my vision returned. But I must know why? Why did he do this? Why?

His answer made me lost my mind and I tried to hurt him, yet one punch of him was enough. His power made me return me to the fear, to the pain, to despair. I ran, tears strained my cheeks. I didn't want to die. But he appeared in front of me, Kaoru still in his arms, I pleaded to him for my life. However, it was pointless, I wasn't even worthy of being killed. Not even in this moment I was worth his time. Memories of me trying to reach him, mostly denied, mostly ignored, someone else always favored of his attention. His gentleness was a mask, one I wanted to believe for some time until now. I cried and trembled lost with the realization, I have been weak to do something. To protect my family, to protect her. My eyes went to her stained chest while Itachi said "Run, run and cling to your pitiful life. If one day you want to kill me, search for me when you have these eyes" It was brief, but I didn't imagined it, Kaoru breathed. She was alive! My eyes flared, my skull drummed like a hammer, Itachi was giving me his back. If he went now…

NO! I could still save her, I won't lose her, I will never forgive myself if I let him take her as well. The power I felt in my eyes flowed through me like roaring fire, Itachi moved but I followed. Taking a few kunai from a wall I fought, he blocked with his blade, one hand securing Kaoru. I snarled at him hating every minute he had her. "Why her!" I shouted with force, not giving up yet. Itachi red eyes briefly changed, his hand firmly pressed in her abdomen. It sickened me, because I thought then I wasn't the only one fooled by him.

"Why fight for her? It's foolish" Itachi challenged, Sasuke could not take it anymore, eyes scanning for any opening, a moment later he managed to cut his band and slice his side arm. A tiny injury but he let her fall on the ground. Sasuke let his body collapse at her side, one arm protecting her, the only kunai at his hand poised to attack if he approached, taking long breaths, feeling the fire subside and tiredness embrace him slowly, blurry eyes watched for a moment his brother take his band and glance at him. A blink was all it took to fall unconscious upon Kaoru.


	17. Chapter 17

When Hikaru poked her head in Akane's room he didn't expected to find Kaoru there. A pile of clothes neatly piled in the empty bed, she performed a seal jutsu and everything was stored in a scroll.

"Have you finished packing? Asked Hikaru taking a box besides here full of scrolls, still she didn't answer. At first it didn't seem to be something out of place, one has to look well to notice the lack of shine in her eyes, the slump in her shoulders and the drag in her steps. It would probably take much more time to attain some semblance of normality. Kaoru took another box from the ground. Outside a masked ninja took our items and vanished, with him gone Kaoru returned to our room, a moment later she returned with a little notebook in her arms. Arms securing it in a dead hug like it was something precious, Hikaru looked up at their home for the past years and took her hand.

Still she remained unfaced, the masked ANBU returned the two followed in silence. Few people were out in a hot day in the afternoon, yet Hikaru knew this was different. Along the walkways leading to a familiar district he noticed Kaoru briefly hesitated and concentrated her gaze in the south. Squashing down the guilt and sorrow in his heart, Hikaru gave a gentle push to continue.

 _It had to be done_ Hikaru repeated in his head constantly. This was the only way they could remain together, he wanted to believe she wasn't mad at him. It was easy to escape the truth, he didn't made a deal with Danzo to save Kaoru from him, they were not suspected for the Uchiha massacre, this was not a cage.

He didn't take off his hand aside when they arrived at the Uchiha district. Kaoru could not control her shaking legs at some blood pecks remaining, small enough to be sure the place was messily cleaned.

Golden eyes managed to regain focus at their new home. Kaoru took a long breath and slowly turned the knob. For both the familiarity was an upsetting welcome, neither took the first step. The ANBU deigned this moment to speak.

"Tomorrow at dawn I will come for you. Be ready by then, another guard will stay near the perimeter. The door will be guarded, so not forget the rules" The last part was a direct order for Kaoru, I glared but conceded.

Alone at last, we stood there looking at the open door. The wound was fresh, Hikaru legs unresponsive. Kaoru finally set the first step and disappeared in another room. Hikaru tried to push out the memories that threatened to come, of a distinctive Uchiha, of a friend. Lingering in the doorframe of Shisui's room, he reached to her.

Alone, sobbing in silence, hugging her notebook, a little girl at the age of 8 being punched enough to be miserable. And Hikaru cried with her, completely insecure if they could pull through this. He hoped he would find a time to explain. _I hope this was part of the plan Akane, because without you… we are lost._

* * *

Well that's it. I just want to made it clear some things.

Yes, I killed one of my OC.

From here I will make another time skip.

I have left some things behind to explain later.

I had to make this short because of that.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, one beautiful places were the sun light touched every corner with warm and the fresh wind made the trees dance in a fluttering partner. The life in such a peaceful place made it one of the most powerful villages in the Fire country. Sounds from people in their daily routines soon echoed loud and clear, such view of peace give the impression of the ideal home. People welcomed each other usually with politeness and respect but even here, where the light was brighter the shadows intensified.

One particular girl was smiling at dawn, portraying a short dark green skirt open in the front in an upside-down V, a dark blue short end at her knees. Her band tied up below her abdomen surrounded by a golden curved buckle that linked a white rug that worked like a belt. The small curve in her hips stick out by a red wine shirt showing a bit of her tummy, a golden waistband pressing her body. The size of her chest hidden by a matching green shoulder cape, her clear skin highlighted by long navy hair tied in the middle with a white ribbon. Few strands framing her forehead at the sides, and two long strands of hair tied separately by two golden pieces of metal. In her wrist was a distinctive old bracelet with three round shapes. The black mark in her neck semi-covered by her hair, emerald green eyes shinning with the sun.

Entering the academy with a little jump in her step, Kaoru Higa, at her 12 years old finally graduated and today she will meet her team. She had feared this day at first, not knowing if they will allow her to be in a team. This was the first step to be a true ninja, one Kaoru looked forward and now walking in the corridors for a last time did she thought of the mysterious note Hikaru had leave for her. If graduating was not enough surprise, then what would be?

Opening the noisy room she wasn't faced with the group of ninjas there, green orbs surprised at finding blond hair among the group. Kaoru had to blink more, unmistakable blue eyes and whiskers made her grin widely. So that was the surprise Hikaru mentioned in his note, _be yourself_ was his advice. So that mean… she can approach him again? Kaoru had to contain her excitement, her delight and the urge to ran and hug him, people stared at her. A timid wave in the back from Hinata gave her courage, she returned the gesture grateful and approached Naruto.

She was so distracted in her thought, in a blink Naruto was in the ground, that was weird. A pink haired girl was talking with Sasuke with no success, then it clicked. _Not again!_ I mentally frowned, but I took Naruto arm to pick him up. I guess he was too mad to notice me because in a blink he went to stand in Sasuke space. I didn't blame him, but I wanted to try and talk with him, glancing at the door just to be sure no one came. No masked ANBU… _perfect!_

Suddenly a lot of girls surrounded me and started to push me aside. _Oh no, hell I won't miss chance to talk with Naruto._ With a bit of force I made my way, ignoring the insults, the sneers, the flying elbows trying to hurt me. Slipping through pink and clear blond hair I get my courage and shouted. "Naruto-kun!"

I closed my eyes too nervous to see his expression. _Will he be mad? Discard me?_ A brief silence came until his voice answered "Kaoru..?" The tone was more surprised than anything, that give me hope to open my eyes. Clear blue and dark orbs stared, I felt air stuck in my lungs for a moment.

Stupidly I just nodded and took my hair to play with it. Next time I want to start a conversation… _REMEMBER TO THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY!_ Mentally screamed.

"You still have them…" Sasuke voice had an edge of surprise, unconsciously my hand went to the sun necklace. Naruto looked at me with new eyes and there I could see pure delight, a mix of wonder.

"I-I keep them safe for this day" Was the first thought and reply that came to me. It would be to embarrassing to confess that, I wanted to feel them at my side after all this years.

"Hey what is going on here?"

"Did you see that?

"Ugh, not the tramp again"

That last one made me flinch for a second, but little. With luck no one noticed but I keep my eyes focused on them. The gentleness disappeared in their eyes, Naruto was the first to approach and grit his teeth angrily "Who said that?!" Before he did something, I placed myself between him and the group of angry girls.

"Don't, it doesn't matter… really." Kaoru whispered, but he jumped again to the table and leaned at the group. That flared them more but luckily Sasuke approached next to me and silenced them. Kaoru faced him, her thanks barely left her lips when someone made them fall awkwardly. Uncomfortable with little space, I tried to move but feeling something breathing in my chest and my back petrified me. Hair. _Dark hair._ In panic, I retreated quickly someone head went to my skirt, in a wink I took that head and with force I made it fall aside.

A loud _crash_ and a shout made me glance, for my distress Naruto limp body was there. _Don't look, run, run RUN!_ I was out in a second running for my life to the bathroom to splash _COLD_ WATER until my blood freeze.

* * *

Stare focused in the scroll in her hands, hearing Iruka's speech, taking a long breath and slapping my cheeks to concentrate. Hinata smiled a bit next to me, Kaoru sighed. _So much for a smooth talk…_ with some luck neither will mention that ever again. As she read, the voices around decreased as she let her mind travel to something interesting, it regarded some basic and mid advanced inquiries of chakra. She liked that kind of books because it always left her with more questions. Sometimes she tried in the peacefulness of her room one or twice theories with her own musings. The last one left a very funny mess but was worth it, she took note of one potential idea in her paper when Naruto loud voice returned her to real world, jumping up in victory.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka continued

"WHAT!?" He screamed, then the pink haired mimicked Naruto previous jump.

"What did I miss this time?" Kaoru asked in a whisper to Hinata.

"Iruka sensei is just announcing the teams and..."

"Oh no! Did he already say mine? Yours? Where we will be? Why didn't you tell me before?" Kaoru nervously started packing her things.

"Not yet. I… I was … dis-distracted" Hinata blushed, before I had the chance to ask her more the whole class laughed at something, Iruka made them quiet again.

"At last, Kaoru Higa."

"That is much better!" Naruto shouted, I just was confused.

"Wait, Iruka sensei you said they were teams of three. It's not fair!" the blond one from before said angry. _Is she in my team? Oh please, no!._

"As I said… ONE team must be a 4 squad, direct orders from Hokage. I know it's not the customarily teams yet the number of graduates were uneven. Have you preferred 1 of you jumped up in ranks easily because of it? Now if everyone just calms down we could finish this quickly, so you can get lunch and wait for your sensei"

He continued. Pairing my friend Hinata with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburane in team 8, Chouji and Shikamaru ended with the blond one, Ino Yamanaka in team ten. _Oh poor of them_ , I thought. _Wait, then where I am?!_

I asked Hinata for my team. _Team Seven_. As soon as Iruka finished everyone went out, I was hungry and wanted to invite Hinata but since his team, Kiba mostly, take her first I was left walking to a place I haven't been over years. The roof.

Opening the door it grinded loudly. _The sky is nice, just like those days_ I was getting a bit nostalgic, so I took my food and eat in silence. Not expecting to have company soon, I glanced with a bit of excitement but was disappointed to see pink instead. _What was I thinking? They won't come here…_

 _"_ Hi, you must be Kaoru. Have you seen Sasuke?" she approached with a smile, green eyes scanning my surroundings.

"No, sorry. Hmm You're my new teammate, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno, didn't you pay attention?" She crossed her arms and scoffed a bit, maybe she was hungry. I offered a piece of pork to her.

"Not really, I usually lost myself reading. Do you want some?"

"I-I am not sure"

"Try it. No one says no to pork, not even Sasuke can resist it and he is very difficult to please" In a blink she sat and take it, a different smile in her face. _Oh, she is one of those fan girls. Maybe I really should start to think BEFORE I talk._ Maybe Sasuke won't mind, we are teammates now. At least Sakura is being nice.

"Really? How do you know?" Green orbs stared deeply in mine, I inclined a bit my head.

"Meat is irresistible. Everyone love it, just like chocolates. You like them, right?"

"Meat or chocolate?" Sakura asked, I offered a piece of onigiri to her. She take it slowly, I wasn't sure what she was thinking but she seemed fine to me. I was trying to remember why her eyes looked so familiar.

"Chocolate... Haruno-san I think I have seen you before"

"Well we have classes together" She answered in a flat tone but I was too occupied in my head. Red. Something with a white bunny…

"Oh wait, I get it. You were the one who brought a white bunny to class!

"That was…. A long time ago" She answered unsure, I was excited.

"Yes, I just remembered because you tied up a red ribbon in his head just like yours" I pointed out to her head with the chopsticks in the distance. She was going to say something when the door opened again, this time Sasuke came a weird smile in his face. That was strange, Sasuke doesn't smile, well not anymore. Sakura was already in two feet smiling. I started to pack the empty lunch box, curiosity took the best of me so I sensed their chakra.

I smiled a bit, _of course it was him_. Naruto chakra had a very alluring sensation of flames, feeling Sakura was interesting because it made me think of the sensation of being surrounded by salt water, soothing like the hot springs near a patch of scented orchids. My favorite flower, I left them alone, knowing Naruto wanted to spend time with her. Also because that scent made me think of Shisui. I sighed and made my way outside in silence. My heart fluttered remembering his smile, his eyes. It had been years but still he was my light, a torch in a sense. If I think too much of it, my heart will be burn with sadness.

I took a sit in a bench, near the trees, I took out the fox coin purse, a bit worn out. Opening it to take a little picture, the only token left. I smiled, this had been my present for my 7 year birthday. I traced the faces in the paper. Two boys tall and dark, one with a huge smile holding me in his arms. I was so little then, a big surprised face looking at the camera and a huge blush. Itachi besides me, a slight eyebrow up and a small yet light grin looking at us. As if saying "crazy ones", and in a way it fitted us. We were a mess with our training garbs and few scratches and dirt but that time Shisui had said "What could be better than this?"

Now, I was old enough to understand that I had loved them. In different ways, I still loved them, after all. But Shisui was my first love. Thanks to his memory I found my will to be a ninja. _Is this the same feeling Naruto has for Sakura?_ The thought was confusing, however I wanted to make him happy.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke voice startled me. I quickly saved the photo and closed the purse.

"In the roof, if he is still there..." Black eyes looked at me, waiting.

"Hmm" I returned the stare, not sure what he expected, a moment later he continued his way. I sighed relieved, that he didn't catch the photo.


	19. Chapter 19

"Naruto just take a sit" Sakura said a bit angry. Kaoru briefly glanced from her scroll to watch them argue. Naruto had just placed an eraser over the door.

"That's what he got for being late"

"Or sensei is a Jounin, an elite ninja. Do you believe he will fall for that?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

 _I hope he does._ Kaoru thought, too much time has passed, and it was boring not being able to do anything else. Briefly glancing at my notes, it would be nice to have someone to ask if my ideas had some basis. _What kind of ninja is our sensei?_

Then a silver mot of hair appeared, and the eraser fell in his head. Naruto laughed, Sakura apologized I had to contain my laugh avoiding looking at him and started to pack.

"How do I put this? My first impression…. You are a bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared, Naruto was the first to ran away, surely to keep complaining at our sensei for the insult.

"Let's go Sasuke" Sakura proposed, but Sasuke vanished in a blink, she growled.

"We can go if you want" Kaoru asked, not sure if she was mad or sad at Sasuke rejection. She didn't wanted to pressure Sakura so I began my way walking in a normal pace. Soon her footsteps followed, _That is an improvement! Maybe we can get along…_

"Sakura, what do you think of our sensei?"

"He seems a bit odd, but he had to be strong, right?" Sakura fastened her steps, Kaoru easily adjusted.

"I think, he seems familiar, had you seen him before?

"Hmm.. no really" She seemed distracted.

"To tell you the true, I am a bit disappointed our sensei wasn't a kunoichi" Kaoru opened the door, Sakura took a sit with Sasuke I went with Naruto. Now that Kaoru looked at his sensei, the hair and the mask that covered almost all his face…it was bugging her mind.

"Now all of you are here introduce yourselves one by one"

"What are we supposed to say? Asked Sakura

"Likes, Dislikes, Future goals, things like that" Our sensei replied casually.

"Can you show us, so we can do it?" Naruto suggested.

"Me? Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. The things I lie or dislike… I don't want to tell that. My dreams for the future… I didn't think of that. My past-times, I have a lot."

 _Or he is punishing us for the eraser joke or he is very secretive_ Kaoru thought intrigued. Maybe all the Jounin with squads are like this. Soon he asked for Naruto to follow his example.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen and when Iruka sensei takes me to Ichiraku. I hate waiting the three minutes it takes to made it and my hobby is trying new ramen flavors and do pranks. My dream is to become the best Hokage. That way everyone in the village will start to treat me like someone important. They won't despise me and I will made things right again.

Kaoru smiled with fondness at his confident declaration. Deep in her mind she admired that determination and spirit, she believed he could do it.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is... the boy I like… My hobby is... My dream for the future is..." Sakura covered her face embarrassed, Kakashi asked what she hated. Poor Naruto was devasted, Sakura didn't bat a blink at her words. _I don't think she knows what hate means._ Kaoru pondered. She sighed and peak a look at Kakashi, the slight scowl, a hand in his face.

"Your turn"

"My name is Kaoru Higa, I can't pick just one thing I like the most. My hobbies are gardening, reading, training and testing. Although I don't know if the last one count as a hobby. My dream… that is a secret, sorry I can't tell." Kakashi questioned

"And you hate…"

"… Take a guess" Kakashi briefly lifted an eyebrow yet he continued as if nothing happened with the las boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things. I don't like anything in particular. What I have is not a dream, my goal is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

 _Sasuke…_ Kaoru stared at him, yet kept silent. It pained her to watch him, nonetheless she understood. Being honest with herself, Kaoru hoped Sasuke won't find Itachi… yet. One thing that still bothered her was the lack of answers from that night. Her priority for now was to grow stronger. Determined to not get deterred by Kakashi's explanation of the next task we have tomorrow early. Before Naruto could get away I get my courage to talk.

"Can-can I walk with you?"

A brief pause in which I just heard Sakura voice slowly die out, Naruto retorted "Ye-Yea, I would like that. But… is everything… safe?" He made a motion to look around us before taking the first step out of the roof, Kaoru followed excited.

"I think… nothing has happened. But just in case, lets run. I'm hungry and that means…"

"I-Ichikaru?" Naruto asked in wonder, Kaoru nodded and ran with a little smile. Soon the two teens arrived there and took their usual. She took a glance at his blond partner who was happily eating his third bowl, she took her chopsticks and selected the pork for the fourth bowl. Leaving more portions for him. Naruto noticed her actions and paused for a moment, in his blue gaze Kaoru felt nervous and began playing with her strands of hair. A habit that stubbornly continued to appear much to her annoyance.

"I…I missed you… Kao-chan" The gentle tone and his serious expression made her heart flip. A mix of delight and nostalgia, his confession was enough for her. She took a long breath and answered with honesty.

"Me too. It has been… lonely. I-I have so much to tell you..." Her voice faltered a bit, forcing herself to look at him. At those blue eyes she missed so much. At the whiskers that made him so unique, for years she longed for his company. Once denied and now, she wanted to drown in his antics again.

"We are a team now. No matter what happens tomorrow, we will have lots of time." He smiled and the way it lifted just the right amount to make it a real, was a signal. A promise Kaoru that reassured her that their friendship was still there.

"Thank you Naruto" Kaoru listened to his voice, a boast of confidence that they would make it. By the time both finished, Naruto seemed a bit upset at going home already, it was just the afternoon.

"Are you busy? I-I mean, I have to pick up some things for tomorrow and…if you don't mind"

"Are you kidding? Let's go!" Naruto interrupted relieved.

We spend the afternoon around different points in the market. They went to the Yamanaka flowers, buying some seeds, to the weapon's shop where Naruto asked about almost anything his eyes landed on and the little humble library, where I could find a scroll and some supplies for my test. He was kind enough to carry some of my bags. The sunset was just painting the sky, by the time they finished.

"Are you feeling better then?" Kaoru asked at him while walking near the food stalls.

"Oh yes, my stomach can handle anything. Don't worry."

"Do you want some buns?" Kaoru stopped at the sweet aroma from the surrounding area.

"Can we go to Ichikaru? I'm hungry again"

"I do worry. I know it's really good ramen but I want you to eat well."

"I eat fine… " Naruto insisted, a little pout there. Kaoru frowned and hit his tummy softly.

"Just not enough… don't you have other whims? Right now I want something hot, soft and round... I can almost taste it in…" Kaoru was interrupted by Naruto hand in her mouth, blinking in surprise for a few seconds, unmoving because the sudden contact was unusual. She stared at him but Naruto avoided her eyes, firmly on the ground. After what felt like 5 minutes Naruto took his hand away and glanced warily at their surroundings. Then he approached enough but not close to touch.

"Don't say _that_ ever again"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kaoru tilted her head, Naruto just stared and for a second she believed his face was a bit red.

"Ju-Just, you… ugh. Let's just go and buy something!" He turned fast to the first row of sweet buns. Kaoru had to catch him after that because he was mumbling with himself and taking long strides out of there. Pulling his ear softly to have his attention, Kaoru gently reminded him that he had her bags. Both had to take different roads, Kaoru smiled briefly, before walking again to her home.

* * *

By the time Kakashi arrived the sun was already up, and the shouts of displeasure frightened the birds nearby. His excuses didn't face his new students, well that wasn't anything new. He set the rules clearly, take out the three bells from his vest before the timer went off. It was funny looking the displeasure and her fear, one with stupid questions, other with a hot head and quick mouth, the silent one with a sign in his back that has written "I'm much better than any of you" and finally the small special case. He easily riled up the blond, without a problem stopping his first strike. Finally, some back bone and a bit of encouragement did the task began. Everyone went hiding or so he thought because Naruto openly challenged him. _It reminds me of someone…_ he pushed those thoughts aside and took his book. Not bothered in the least while dogging his attempts. He was going to set him aside but had to avoid a storm of senbon.

"Naruto don't turn your back to him" Kaoru was at his side in a blink a sword at her hand.

"Kao-chan thank you!" Naruto surprised at her friend.

 _Interesting._ Kakashi thought with amusement, briefly assessing the girl. He knew some facts about her, yet it intrigued him what would be true. "Do you know how to use that? Or is just a fleeting attempt to appear brave?" He asked out load, she frowned but remained calm, changing her stance.

"Care to join me? I have an idea…" Kaoru asked Naruto, for a second he hesitated but then he grinned.

Kakashi didn't received an answer when both ran to him. Naruto took some shuriken and set them at him. Sending him in the direction of her friend slashing. Not a single swing of her touched him, yet he was waiting. It was so easy, _I was expecting a bit more..._ Then she briefly retreated and made quick hand signs, Kakashi noticing the familiar flow of energy had to left his book behind and leave a clone to escape the sudden thunderbolt in his direction.

He was watching safely from a three the trail of little destruction it left behind. Kaoru's sword glow began to fade, she put her weight in the handle and was slightly breathing too much. _Impressive, she tried to trap me in the trail of senbons she left behind with her beam._

"Kao-chan that was amazing, You did it" Naruto was running at her, smiling but noticing her slight discomfort he paused.

"No, that was a clone. Dammit!" Kaoru was leaning more in the sheath of the sword Naruto worriedly ran at her side. Their stomach growled, and silence heightened their embarrassment.

"It's a shame, both have weak attacks. You won't eat anything if you don't manage to defeat me"

"What do you expect if we are _that hungry?_ " Naruto made his Shadow clone jutsu and charged at him. By the time Kaoru recovered a bit of her strength she watched Naruto hanging upside down form a three. Kakashi was occupied trying to knock some common sense to him, taking the bell from the ground. Deception was something important for a ninja, he was really trying to give some hints to them. Maybe one could recognize what this task means. Now after the failed attempt of Sasuke, he was scouting them. First taking Sakura out, with a genjutsu. _Another disappointment_. He knew she studied this on the academy, maybe real experience was what she needed.

For the second time in a day Kakashi was surprised with Sasuke when his speed managed to touch one bell and he shot a fireball jutsu at him. _He really was different and talented_ , _in a different way compared to her teammate._ Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, the three basic ninja skills. Kenjutsu was slightly more advanced and different. That particular technique give him hope that something could change. Kakashi watched form the shadows their interactions. Kaoru managed to free Sakura from the gengutsu but she soon ran away chasing after Sasuke. Still she followed trying to reason with her, by the time both found him trapped Sakura fainted. It annoyed him now the resemblance of one particular person the navy haired girl has. Beads of sweat in her forehead, obviously tired yet continued to gather energy enough to free him.

She suggested to try to engage him all at once and find Naruto but neither listened. _Just like her_.. Kakashi thought. He left them, just to find Naruto trying to stole the food. _Sometimes I wonder, how they manage to be so… interesting._ Tying him in the wood post, his mood worsening.

Kakashi waited for them to get to the meeting point in the training field. The three came together, tired and worn out. Frankly he was just exasperated with them, even so he pushed their minds more. If food was not a good incentive, fear was always an option, so he declared

"You don't think like ninja, you're just a bunch of spoiled brats" He reprimanded with little patience. A bit guilty at watching the trepidation in their young faces and actually enjoying it. Sasuke was reckless, it was time for a lesson. "Not everything is about you"

"Hey you should not use Sasuke as a chair!" Sakura shouted angry

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. Why do you think we put them on teams?"

"I was asking that form the beginning"

"Use your head…" Kakashi replied angry.

"Teamwork…" Kaoru whispered looking at him sadly.

"Exactly, if all of you had actually listened to the little one who suggested the idea maybe you had succeeded?" Kakashi supplied. "But that is enough" He listened as Saura finally get the whole idea of the task and why it was assembled to be like it, but that wasn't enough, they must know their mistakes.

"Sakura your obsession with Sasuke not just put you in danger but you left behind your own teammates"

"Naruto you tried to do all by yourself but at least you can team up if needed"

"Sasuke your ego is your downfall. Too arrogant of your own abilities, to even consider others as potential enforcements"

"Kaoru your problem is… you put anyone before you. Knowing your limits and working on them is not enough if you don't have a slight respect for your own life. Maybe I'm wrong but at least you actually tried to made them a team. "

Kakashi paused, sure to have their attention "Missions are accomplished in teams, of course individual talents are important but setting your own interest above the team is a sure call for dead. There has to be balance, so the team can grow and be successful"

Kakashi walked slowly to the memorial stone, tracing with his fingers softly the cold surface.

"This rock has engraved the names of all the ninja honored as heroes…dead in action. This is the memorial stone, my closest friends are here." He paused, silence engulfed them and he hoped this stuck in their minds. "Do you understand now how a situation can change? Life as a ninja is full of impossible decisions, of constant battles and a team has to be strong enough to endure it."

One eye examining their expressions, embarrassment, sadness, determination, sorrow. A mix of emotion that pulled him to one last attempt for them. He set another "chance" for all, with one condition, to not give any food to Naruto. With that he was gone and waited nearby, for some minutes it seemed nothing will change. Sakura and Sasuke were eating already. The little one was watching her food unmoving. Until Naruto growling stomach made them look at him. He briefly smiled when both Sasuke and Kaoru offered their food at the same time. Listening to them he waited until Sakura also offered hers. Kaoru took a huge portion and gladly put the chopsticks in his mouth.

Kakashi was for once delighted making his scary appearance after that and giving the ultimatum. Although they took a few seconds to answer he noticed some promise in them, so he smiled and announced their success in a cheerful tone. The first one to shout in happiness was Naruto, followed by an incredulous Sakura that still asked if this was real. Kaoru did surprised him by hugging him out of nowhere. Her voice muffled in his vest, Kakashi didn't move, not sure if he was comfortable or just to shocked to made her retreat.

Soon she left him a huge blush in her face and started to apologize, Sasuke briefly smirked and he decided it was time to left them. Now that he had officially a team, he knew this was just the beginning, and swore to do what he could to not lost this time.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm home" Kaoru said out loud, taking her shoes and turning the light on.

No one answered as she dragged her feet in exhaustion to her room and prepare her bath. _One more…_ she though gloomily. One more night to endure being alone, the times where Hikaru was out on a mission, were more hard to grasp a peaceful sleep. As she removed her clothes, she take a glance at the mirror to her face. Dirt covered part of her cheek, a small ring in her eyes and her hair had some traces of mug. _Now I really look like a pig_ Kaoru frowned, feeling her muscles ache at moving her neck.

She knows that as genin it was a requirement to fulfill the most "safe" missions. It could have been alright if she didn't have other things in her busy schedule. Stressing her body was part of her personal mission, but did she take it too far? Mentally checking what have been done around the week. Between training, harvesting, running to the Nara compound, reading and the missions, Kaoru contemplated the whole ordeals, diving in the hot small tub. Ok, maybe Kaoru was at fault. Realizing that she had taken some of the chores that Sakura had to do. Although, Sakura asked them, it seemed she really needed the help. Lifting barrels of potatoes was no joke without chakra or trying to calm a baby that refused to sleep in her crib. That still bugged her a bit, whenever the little one looked at her, the midget laughed and pulled her hair. _My face is not that funny!_

Or that time when they had to help a man with a very strange taste in food and Sakura accidentally messed up the business. I swear the fire would have get us if Kakashi wasn't there.

While she scrubbed gently her aching arms a strange thought came to Kaoru, in a foreign voice. _A ruse._ It whispered, but Kaoru paused to consider the strange idea. _Ruse? Of what? Sakura had been nice. She is my teammate. I… I can't doubt of her. There were just accidents._

However the disturbing doubt lingered, irritating her mind. Not wanting to think about it she quickly finished bathing, changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. The night was a bit warm, therefore Kaoru choose a simple mid-shirt and shorts. It will help for her late meditation. Glancing briefly at the window, the light of the moon today left a bitter sensation in her chest. _I really don't like it._

In nights like this when she was left alone it was difficult to ignore the silence… the isolation. She took a sip; the warm liquid did its magic. One of the reasons she loved tea might be the similarity it had with an embrace. In her private box she had arranged a few special home-made tea for that reason. Because each set had a unique aroma, linked to one person. Green tea with hints of lemon grass and spearmint, for Shisui. The spicy of ginger, cinnamon and a tiny flavor of pineapple was for Hikaru. Lavender and vainilla as a reminder of Akane soft smiles. This time Kaoru had the special blend for Naruto, a combination of blue berry, strawberry and black currants.

Smiling at the brief memory of this afternoon, if she felt like a pig, Naruto might be the mud. The orange of his pants bearable noticeable, after a bad encounter with some chickens. The warm in her tummy thanks to the sweet tea was welcomed, it was almost the same wave it left his hugs. Or what she reminded of them, after finally getting back their friendship Kaoru was… a bit reluctant to ask for a hug. It was a disturbing though with no clear answer as to why. Why did she keep her distance when she longed to be close to him?

 _Don't lie_ The same disturbing voice stirred in her mind. Soft, barely heard but it was there, doubt. A shrill shout in the distance and a sudden flare of chakra made her pause in her musings. Kaoru frowned, sensing it was slowly subsiding she turned around and started gathering the usual items for occurrences like this.

Some minutes later, covered enough to avoid the breeze, Kaoru was at Sasuke kitchen ready with a hot cup of tea and a roll in a plate. She sighed and made her way to him, looking at the moon in silence from his side garden. Kaoru kept as always, her lips sealed and was prepared to leave when he asked her to stay in a low and tired voice. That is a first. She thought in surprise, because it was a sudden request. In a sense it broke the agreement _he_ adamantly stated a long ago.

However, she took a sit a safe distance to not bother him. The light wind of the night a bit cold, glancing to Sasuke detecting the slight shiver in his hands.

"Why do you insist?" He suddenly began, stunning her again.

"You already know…" Kaoru answered, Sasuke sighed.

"I don't want it" Yet her resolve was the same.

"But you need it, even if you despise me for it. We are a team… remember?" The silence between them give him time to finish the roll and the tea, neither moved.

"Would you answer me something?" Sasuke inquired with genuine curiosity, their eyes collided in an attempt to decipher the message hidden there. Kaoru nodded and waited, unsure of what to expect at the moment.

"Do you hate him?"

Her breath halted for a moment, a lump in her throat, she knew of whom he was referring. Unable to tear her eyes apart from her dark gaze. Kaoru felt the urge to cry but she contained that desire. It was unbecoming, a sign of weakness, something she had been running away for so long since that morning, when everything changed.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry but, please try to understand that…this" She paused and clutched her chest, where her heart beat erratically. "It screams to me that… I have to…hear it from him, to feel it …"

Sasuke regarded her with a blank stare, not sure if her answer offended him Kaoru glazed at her hands, playing with the corner of her short she sighed. Surely her confession cut the single rope of trust he had and will surely loath her for it.

"What do you mean by…feel? Sasuke asked cautiously, his voice firm yet far from cold. Kaoru contemplated a moment what she thought to do.

"If I show you it will be easier to understand" She asked then for his hand, he narrowed his eyes for a moment. Meanwhile she breathed long and concentrated the flow of Reishi in her palm slowly and waited. It took a moment where he carefully held her hand and felt a foreign energy flow. Then an image came to his mind, no… a trail of images of Itachi and Shisui came, a surge of warm and unstrained delight filled him as the recollection of moments passed in a swirl. In some he could see himself and he felt that something was actually reaching out for it.

Different expressions in their faces, to see his brother like that was too painful he tried to cover away but Kaoru didn't let him go. The fights, the smiles, it was as all directed to him in the images, at last one memory stood out. At first blurry, it took a second to realize that he was crying, but he heard clearly the confessions "I-I can't do anything…" The young voice of Kaoru whispered in defeat, he actually felt how it ached, how his breathing was hitching watching Shisui, his cousin walk away. An arm surrounded him and there Itachi with a solemn face, cleaned her cheeks. "One day you will grown up and what you do will depend of you" His brother began in a low voice, his black eyes shining. "Your strength might sink or raise. If you doubt, remember our pledge" Then he smiled slowly, as Kaoru said "T-Trust in my heart, P-protect with all I have… then… could I… could I protect you too?" that innocent question, that spar in his heart to grab some purpose, some hope was…too much. The image began to fade as Itachi ruffled Kaoru's hair tenderly and answered "Whoever you want"

Finally his hand was free, his breathing began to relax in a normal pattern. Dark eyes stared in astonishment to Kaoru, green eyes grieving, her lower lip quivering, embracing herself in sorrow.

"What…what was that?" Now with a more space between them he still felt that something actually touched him in a way… disturbing, shocking and confusing. After taking long breaths to calm herself she began.

"The Reishi bound… is a special connection that… let us… see in the memories of another and feel that moment…" Kaoru sighed.

"Us?" Sasuke asked trying to suppress his slight panic.

"I-I'm sorry… I did see something… I didn't wanted to pry but it literally pulled me…" Kaoru uncomfortable to have invaded Sasuke memories took the long warm cape and put it in his friend trembling figure. She wasn't any better, her eyes prickled to release tears, but Kaoru covered her eyes and took long breaths.

"What- what did you see?" His voice low, unsure.

"Your parents…Itachi…me… and… later in the hospital… Sasuke… please forgive me" Kaoru voice strained with raw emotions, changing position to hug her legs and hide her face there.

Then he understood what she had seen, not just the corpses, the massacre but the moment he decided to shut himself from everyone. Vowing to himself to end Itachi life, to avenge the clan. To chastise both, himself and Itachi for shattering Kaoru's life. Because his brother killed Akane, then Sasuke didn't do anything to dim the suspicion that fell upon her and practically welcomed the idea of her being caged here… with him.

Won't she be mad? Why didn't she explode in fury? Sasuke thought he deserved all of it, even some punches. There was no reason for him to expect for anything else. However, he was surprised to faze her green eyes, shinning but no tears in her pale complexion.

"I-I promise I will do something… It hurts to know I…I caused you so much despair. But I won't do it again, I… I swear…"

Before he could reply and deny her statement she stood and practically dashed out of there. Leaving Sasuke with a lot to think, without Kaoru the breeze carried her scent. Just now spotting the cape she left to him. Unconsciously he brought his nose close to the smell of berries, giving one last glance at the moon before going to his room and try to sleep. His body fell, he didn't bothered to change his clothes and closed his eyes, tired from everything it happened.


	21. Chapter 21

Hikaru shut the door to his room and sighed. In ANBU attire, with closed eyes he let his body relax for a moment. Opening the eyes to the window, the moonlight wasn't the only greeting he get. Spread all along his bed was Kaoru, navy hair covering almost all of her face, snoring in peace. Surrounded with scrolls and few books on his bed, above the sheets, full clothed in her usual short and red shirt. Leaving his weapons aside, he started to pick the mess she left behind. Half of the things were now in the little table, a little book gets his attention with few small drawings.

The handwriting was hers, he was tempted to read it. Being sure that Kaoru was deep asleep he took a sit near her, were the moonlight was full and smiled at the bad drawings of funny faces at the outline. _She tries too much_ Hikaru though fondly, bad as it were still it was evident the effort to portray the semblance of real faces. Two were easily recognized as Naruto and Sasuke, the other two were unknown. He decided to read a few pages, since he was not so tired and obviously his little lady was exhausted.

 _Hi, I'm back. Today I felt the need to write, it has been much better since graduation. I'm happy because I get to talk a bit with Shikamaru, my cheeks hurt for so much laughing, but it was inevitable. It was surprising hearing so much… complains at once from him. Nice news is that he stills likes surprises snacks and I got a new ointment._

 _I hope he can get along with Ino-san, maybe she can get him to be less lazy. Something I could not achieve, but I think he kinds of enjoy his team, I wish to meet sometime his sensei. My curiosity still lingers at some things he said of him, maybe he can answer a problem regarding my new project._

He paused to see she moved a bit, mumbling in his pillow. Once he was sure all was fine he continued.

 _Speaking of it, I wonder if you knew Kakashi-sensei, he is… unique. Very different from you in some ways. We still haven't learned something new but maybe he is waiting for us. I had tried to have a talk with him after our little missions, but he disappears in a blink. For a second I thought he was avoiding me but that sounds stupid. It's a shame because he looks nice and his funny remarks kind of remind me of you. And I wanted to know how I can improve… his words after the bell test made me pounder if it was true._

 _Oh, I forgot to tell you that I get in a team with Sasuke and Naruto! I was so happy! I think I made a new friend also, my other teammate Sakura has a very pretty pink hair and is…very passionate. Do you remember the time you made me ran for my life from the fire trap? Sakura is like that, if you made her mad. She is very different from Hinata and Shikamaru, sometimes I don't know if she likes me. Then she smiles and says something nice to me or asks strange questions. Still I like her, she is very confident and determined. Wish I was like that. The only thing I don't like too much is that she hits Naruto, he doesn't seem to mind but… it made me feel weird. Not sure why._

 _She made it easy to be so… expressive in a different way Naruto does._

Hikaru stopped reading to pounder the new facts. Kakashi. He knew the man, they weren't acquaintances, yet he had heard and read enough to know Kaoru would be safe with him. He took a long breath and massaged his temples, relieved to know _that man_ was fulfilling his promise. He briefly looked at her, content, putting aside the pressure and risks of his deal with Danzo. It was worth it, just to keep her happy. Being this close to her he realized the physical changes in her. _Time ran fast_. Long eyelashes hiding green eyes, her round face gone to dainty features, her skin almost pale in the night enhancing full lips briefly open. A slender figure with the soft curves, it was hard to deny anymore that she was growing… to be a woman.

His eyes bugged in surprise at the sudden thought. _Stupid hormones._ Scared to even acknowledge what he was thinking. Hikaru took the book and continued reading.

 _I took a peek at the growing daisies in the road to home, they're beautiful and tiny. It made me remember that I must see you soon. Wonder what to leave this time for you. Hikaru hasn't arrived yet from his mission, I hope he is fine. Five days at times felt like weeks, and it's kind of lonely. I wish he can talk to me like before, yet I understand he is busy and he already does too much for me. Thanks to you I can at least relieve some of his pain when he gets back home. Do I sound silly? I'm too shy? Sometimes I feel stupid and imagine a mini version of myself to shake in exasperation._

 _Well, let's leave it for now, I have good news, Sasuke talked to me the other day. You know how… difficult it could be to approach him. I think our little night chat helped a bit because his mood improved. I'm happy, maybe Sasuke and Naruto can get along as before. Do you think it is possible? Can we be friends again? The truth is I still felt guilty, but I won't give up. I'll work hard and repay him, you understand._

 _I wish you can answer me or see the picture of us. You better keep it safe for me until I get a frame. Would you pardon me? I feel rather… nostalgic. My heart is drumming again, just thinking of you… the past. With you I was sure I could do everything, I knew what I wanted all along and I was happy with your smile. You were right, you always were. When I linked with Sasuke I was afraid that he would see me… all of me. That he realized I felt alone for years after you were gone._

 _Now I felt my pain was tiny compared to his. You would know what to do, but you aren't here. Guide me if you can… I still need you._

 _Sorry to be so lame. I almost forgot I had exciting news! We are going in our first C rank mission. It was surprising. After retrieving the lost cat Naruto managed to get us in. Not in the best way, you know how Naruto can be so… persistent at times. Our client is rude…. Well he was drunk and mean but I don't care. I'm so happy, we leave tomorrow. Wait for me._

 _It's late but I don't want to sleep, I had strange feelings some nights and I never know when it will happen. Yesterday I wake up feeling as if I was falling and nauseous. Sometimes I feel the room too cold and go to Hikaru's bed. I will keep up reviewing some scrolls for now but… could you guard my dreams tonight? Would you be there?_

 _See you later Shisui-kun_

Hikaru sighed, caressing his hair in attempt to calm his distress. Golden eyes lingered in the sleepy form of the young girl in his bed. The moon light enhancing the navy hair in an ethereal glow, tightening his fist. He felt as if he was shoved into cold water and struck by lightning all the way to his heart. His stomach churn in pain, he was paralyzed and almost regretting to read her thoughts.

 _Why not me_. His thoughts turned to her. _Why don't you confide in me?_ Hikaru no longer wanted to read anymore, his heart hurt reliving in the past years. Every time he had to leave her alone, whenever he was put to the limit being a bloody mess at Danzo's command just to ensure they could live one day more. He had done a lot of despicable things for them. Still she could not open up to him, he was angry with her and himself.

Hikaru took what was left of the mess to distract him. _Hypocrite_ the annoying voice in his mind mocked. He knew it was her again, but didn't answered while changing clothes to sleep.

 _"It's true, my king"_ the voice sneered, using the nickname he hated.

" _What do you want now?!"_ Hikaru shouted in his mind, hoping to disturb his partner.

 _"Miss me so much? Oh king, I'm flattered"_ The feminine voice answered in delight to his suffering.

 _"You wish… let me be woman!"_ Hikaru finished changing and was ready to sleep. Turning around to remember Kaoru was there. He stopped and stared.

" _My king she is waiting..._ " The voice of her again disturbed him, he pulled his silver hair wildly. He didn't need that kind of _ideas_ now.

" _Don't you have chores to do_?" Hikaru asked mentally.

" _Why_ _do you think I'm here? Now jump!_ "

" _Do I look like a panther to you?!"_ He was really shaken with the last taunt.

" _You're so cute my king! Still so dumb and innocent"_ The voice shrilled and made him crave for something to cut his ears.

Tired he ignored the spirit in his mind and kneeled to take Kaoru in his arms when her voice interrupted his actions.

" _If you let her sleep I will tell you why I came_ " The feminine spirit said in a serious tone. Hikaru was too tired now for her games so he conceded, taking a blanket to cover them. Being cautious to not touch her in his side.

" _I'm here, speak woman_ " he scoffed.

" _As impatient as ever, my king. That is why you don't have a woman yet_."

" _SHIORI_!" Hikaru was at his last grasp of patience.

" _Ok, you win. I have a message. He just reported that 2 had a possibility of being alive. A confirmation of the status will be given around the next month perhaps, but he disposed of the corpses of the three confirmed targets before the snake could get them. What are my orders?" She reported, the playful attitude gone. Hikaru closed his eyes, it was upsetting. His last shred of hope to find survivors turned dim._

 _"Report back of our progress. The last mission and tell him we are alright. He needs to be more careful, the setbacks are appearing in her dreams. Nothing has happened yet. I will send a message if something changes. Our lady departs tomorrow but she is well protected. Shiori just in case keep him informed_."

" _Yes, my king_ " This time her tone was respectful and finally her voice vanished. Leaving him free to finally relax and closing his eyes.

* * *

Kaoru was walking alongside Kakashi-sensei listening to his explanation of the hidden villages and it intrigued her how it worked the five nations. The kages sounds powerful, she wondered if their Hokage was like that. Kakashi sensei assured us that in C rank missions had less probability of being in fights. Sakura was happy for it, Kaoru for other part was looking forward to seeing more in the trip. Excited to watch the land of Waves, maybe it was not the ocean but still this freedom was something she wanted to enjoy.

Kaoru paced in comfortable silence gazing at the view, too distracted to notice she stepped in a puddle. By reflex she took some distance to look at her feet but it was fine. It wasn't soaked. She narrowed her eyes but before she could move two chains surrounded Kakashi. Everyone was surprised, Kaoru assembled the surrounding area with her chakra to asses how much enemies were. They teared apart at once and came for Naruto. My heart drummed in fear, she ran without thinking to him but Sasuke beat her in speed. She took her sword and took the usual stance after one of them came for Sakura and Tazuna. Using Shisui's body flicker technique Kaoru stood in front of Sakura and blocked the metal gloved weapon. She made him retreat and managed to made a gash in his chest.

Then Kakashi appeared and took advantage of the surprise to land the hit that leave them unconscious. Kaoru smiled, relieved to see her sensei, saving her sword in her sheat.

"Are you ok Haruno-san?"

"Ye-yes… thanks. Kaoru, is Sakura… just… Sakura" She managed to answer.

Kaoru could not contain her surprise, blinking at her until she smiled. With her consent Kaoru was thrilled and hugged her. Forgetting her shyness for this time. Kakashi approached and congratulated our efforts, but he purposely left behind Naruto. Sasuke took the chance to mock him I sighed, this was so typical of them.

When he said Naruto was poisoned she panicked and rummaged her things to find the ointment Shikamaru gave her.

"Naruto does it hurts?" Kaoru asked watching his conflicted face.

"No, not much" He replied with a strained voice.

Kaoru took his hand and put some oinment there. Kakashi was asking Tazuna something and explaining his actions but she was really worried for her friend. It didn't helped that Sakura suggested to turn around and leave the mission. Kaoru paused, she didn't want it to end like this. Out of nowhere Naruto cut the hand she was treating, she was about to scream at him for being so reckless when he shout with determination.

"I worked so hard to get here. I trained alone for hours to achieve my dream, to be strong. I won't let anyone else rescue me again. I won't lose to Sasuke. I swear with this scar. Bridge builder I will complete this mission. I will respect and protect you with this kunai. A real ninja never gives up. I won't give up. Don't worry for me I will be fine. Now let's go."

Kaoru was touched, her chest warmed at his candid oath, his blue eyes shone with confidence and she was captivated by his bravery. Until Kakashi approached and made his sarcastic reply of how stupid it was to bleed to dead. He offered to patch up his hand, she let him and smiled relieved to see we have made it. Our first fight was a success but now Kaoru wondered what will happen after this.

* * *

The group of young ninja were floating in a boat surrounded by fog and silence.

"This fog is so thick. I can't see anything" Sakura complained.

Our guide assured us we were close, and soon we get a glance of the polls of the bridge in construction. Naruto was so excited he forgot we must be quiet. I had to put a hand in his mouth and frown to made him listen.

Kakashi asked Tazuna to explain us the situation or else we might abandon him. The old man sighed and made it clear who was the face behind the past attacks. The more he said, the churn in my stomach made me angry. This Gato was horrible, using people like that. Could we really manage to make something about it? No, men like him used other to taint their hands. Kakashi asked what we longed to know. I had to admit genin like us have a limit. And this Gato had the money to make what he wanted.

Tazuna assured us he didn't wanted to deceive us. If the land was as poor as he said I understood his decision. Yet he didn't have to use the nephew card on us. Kakashi agreed to take the mission, I smiled, maybe it was an excuse, but he seemed to care. Finally, the fog disappeared when we passed the huge tunnel and a beautiful land replaced the dark. I was fascinated with the view, it was like a floating town in the middle of a huge ocean. In my mind of course, even here the sun made shine the blue water.

We continued to escort our client, I noticed Kakashi do a strange face.

"Are you hungry Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hum? Why do you say that?"

"Just guessing. With your mask I don't know for sure."

Suddenly Naruto threw his kunai, I tensed and instinctively made a survey with chakra. I waited but I didn't sense nothing. Again, Naruto threw another kunai, this time we approached to encounter a tiny scared white rabbit. Sakura hit Naruto and started to shout at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry bunny" Naruto hugged the little fur ball to his face.

"Poor little thing" I tried to touch it, but the bunny trembled more attempting to escape. I retreated my hand and it relaxed. _Not again._ Kaoru though, it was the same reaction with that cat.

I didn't have much time to think about it when Kakashi shouted and we launched to the ground. A huge sword was impaled at a three and a ninja appeared soon. Covered in bandages where his mouth should have been, his pale complexion enhanced by an uncovered chest, nothing protected him. Naruto approached with a huge grin but was stopped by Kakashi.

"He is in another level. You don't stand a chance." Naruto complained, Kakashi was rude and that was a first, he was dead serious.

"You will give me that old man" The ninja made his threat clear.

"Mangi formation, Stay out of this fight. Show me you can work as a team" Kakashi uncovered his left eye. Kaoru was astonished, the red pattern, an Uchiha? No, what was happening?

"I got to see the Sharingan, what an honor" the ninja replied with sarcasm.

"What is Sharingan?" Asked Naruto, Sasuke replied to him, without taking his eye from Kakashi and the ninja above.

"It's a strange power in the eyes. A doujutsu that can let a ninja comprehend ninjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu in a blink. But it is much more"

"You are right, but that's not all. It can let one copy a technique to perfection" The ninja paused, the sunshine started to dim in the little fog. Kaoru took the handle and remained tense, not sure what was thinking this ninja.

"Jounin… the assassin unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist give direct order to kill at sight. You're in the Bingo book. Kakashi, the Copy ninja" Zabuza supplied for us. Kaoru sensing the fog that started to surround us, approached Tazuna and Sakura.

"Enough talk. I have to kill the old man" My teammates took their positions, guarding Tazuna. The ninja appeared in the water and a moment later he disappeared.

"Who is he?" Asked Sakura.

"Zabuza Momoshi, the leader of assassination unit, master of the silent killing technique. He is so quickly he can kill you before you even now what happened. The sharingan can't neutralize it completely so stay on guard" Kakashi warned, I took a long breath and made an attempt to locate Zabuza. Cold, it was almost metallic a swirl that lead to various directions at once. It was useless, I still haven't good control my last resort was to wait. I was nervous, he had a huge sword. He had to be skilled, I can't counter years of experience with brute force.

"The fog is thick again" Naruto said, his voice guarded.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said worried, I stood quiet. Hearing his voice, his threat. It was a distraction, he was playing with our minds to surrender to fear. Kakashi chakra flared intense dispersing part of the fog. We could see him again, I was nervous. Sasuke started to shake, Kaoru worried attempted to breath as well when Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you. All of you. I won't let my comrades die."

"I won't say that… It's too late" His voice was near, it was approaching so fast. I turned to grab Tazuna and push him aside. We fell to the ground, cold sweat falling in my face.

"Guys, here!" She shouted, stood up to look at his sensei now. A kunai poised to strike at his neck. My team was cheering, Zabuza laughed. Worried she tried again to sense, this time with Reishi the surrounding. He was talking, I was glad it gave me time to notice that Kakashi had trapped a clone. The real one was…

"Look out he is behind" I shouted in panic. Luckily he heard me and avoided the swing, but Zabuza managed to kick him. _I… I can't stand here. I can't… but._

Kaoru watched helpless how the mist ninja trapped his sensei in a water prison. She couldn't use her lightning bolt in fear to hurt him. She was running out of options, still she forced her mind to think of her techniques. The clone kicked Naruto, Kakashi shouted for us to run but that was useless. I glanced at my friends. Sakura and Naruto were too scared to notice I needed their help.

I grasped my sword when Sasuke and attacked but he ended in the ground. Zabuza was playing, he wasn't set in killing us yet. Approaching Naruto slowly I made my way to him, but he ran to him.

"Naruto!" He rolled all the way to us. With the headband on his hand. My legs were paralyzed, I felt overpowered with his killing intent but…. But Naruto words encouraged me.

"I have a plan, let's do this!" Naruto shouted, confident it would work. I stood with them, finally my body was mine. If they were with me, I have hope to make it.

"What are you doing? I told you to run. The battle was over when I was captured. You don't have to prove to be brave to prove something. You still have a mission to accomplish" Kakashi shouted in anguish.

"I won't interfere. Forget about me. Fight and save your sensei" Tazuna replied.

"Don't make me laugh. Playing ninja, when I was your age I had already killed thousands of ninja" Zabuza then told us of his gruesome accomplishments and attacked in a blink Sasuke. He made him spit blood. Looking at his pained face I didn't hesitated to free my sword and ran to him.

I hated it. I hated how he managed to hurt my precious people. I swing to cut his leg, he evaded. Still I followed his clone, determined to slice him.

All I could hear was the clash of our weapons, he smiled, I sneered in his face. This was my first time being so close to an enemy, my blood was pumping. He laughed at my face. "So you think you can touch me, your skill is barely decent. A genin like you doesn't stand a chance"

"As if I care what you think!" Kaoru shouted angry, barely evading his sword last swing. "No one hurt my friends like that" She changed her tactic, with one hand free she made the hand signs as quickly as possible. Yet Zabuza managed to recoil in time for the oncoming thunder bolt, Kaoru grabbed the hilt tightly.

"You're more stupid than I though. Die you midget!" Zabuza put more force in this strike, appearing in front of her. Kaoru barely managed to block but he smiled. It was too late to stop him when she felt his powerful kick in her shin. It struck her, the pain was like fire, expecting the ground she wasn't prepared to land in the hands of someone. She spit blood, trying to talk, Naruto clones ran to Zabuza.

She watched now near Sakura as their two boys followed the silent plan. Cleaning the best she could the blood, and thanking her luck, because she accomplished to put him on that path.

"What were you thinking going alone?! Not even Sasuke could get him!" Sakura chastised, I looked how Zabuza defeated them and send Naruto flying. Looking for something in his pack.

"That wasn't the point Sakura" Was all I said watching with pride the two working together. I was glad the opening I give was of use. When the Shadow shuriken flew to the real target, and Naruto make his appearance I was so happy. Thankfully Kakashi protected Naruto from an angry Zabuza. While Naruto explained the whole charade, we managed to plan. But the battle wasn't over with Zabuza standing, both surprised us with two huge water dragon jutsu… that was quickly approaching us.

"Reishin Barrier!" I managed to conjure the amount enough to withstand the huge water wave. I tensed feeling the force hit but didn't broke my concentration.

"What is this?" Sakura asked amazed with my green barrier.

"A barrier, I- I can hold it but Naruto is still out there!" I replied worried, barely sensing his chakra. I could just watch as Kakashi now made a huge Water Vortex and closed my eyes feeling another wave hit. The weight was powerful it made me fall in my knees, still my hands didn't loosen in the barrier.

"Naruto!" I shouted unsure of where he was, if he was alright.

Sasuke put a hand in my shoulder and said "Don't worry, he is fine. Too stubborn to give up"

I was surprised, my breathing was getting a bit unstable, but I managed to grin at him.

"Look, the water is retreating" Sakura said softly, I noticed she was right but I let the barrier fall until it settled down enough. By that time another ninja was on a tree, Zabuza on the ground and Kakashi at his side checking with two fingers his pulse. Naruto just approached from the water, he quickly came once the unknown ninja identified himself as a tracker ninja from the Mist. He lokoed young, a kimono covered all his physic, a mask in place, black hair framed his face. Naruto was beyond mad that he took care of Zabuza in a blink of an eye with one movement.

I understood, he was… distressed with the idea of being inferior. But it hurts, looking at him punching the ground recklessly. I approached them, Kakashi took his arm but I kneeled by his side and put my hand softly at his back. He looked at me, I just smiled for him. Hoping it was enough to cheer him a bit.

"Sorry to give him so much problems but you can relax once we get to my house in the village" Tazuna said to break the tense aura. We were ready to go when Kakashi collapsed in the ground. We surrounded him, I get close hear if he was breathing.

"He just passed out, but…"

"I get it. I will take him. Follow me" Tazuna ordered, taking Kakashi like a rag doll in his shoulder, hopping to get soon to a bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaoru stood by Kakashi side who was looking to his young students attempting to climb. Sakura was delighted to show her skills. Kakashi took advantage to motivate both in the practice.

"Kaoru-chan what are you waiting for?" Naruto encouraged with a smile, I was about to join when Kakashi stopped me.

"I have something else in mind for you. We have to talk" He said serious. He turned me around, I hear Naruto complain loudly, even Sakura.

"Kaoru can skip this? That's not fair sensei" she said angry.

"Yes sensei, You said we have to be strong together!" Naruto shouted.

"She won't do it because he has already mastered this. Or I'm wrong?" Kakashi supplied, glancing at me. I tugged again at my hair and nodded, trying to chase away mentally the embarrassment.

"Are you serious? When? Why didn't you told me? How do sensei knew? " Naruto paused in his training to get at my face. Fortunately, Kakashi keep him aside with one hand.

"Stop blabbering so much. You can ask later all what you want, go back there. I think Sasuke have marked two more" With that Naruto attention switched to the Uchiha who was scowling furiously at the tree.

Kakashi and I made our way not far from them, just enough so they could not hear. His only eye intent in my face, until he asked.

"Can you walk in water?"

I was surprised, not expecting that. "Y-Yes, I can handle running for half an hour but just if it's still"

"Your last sensei was Shisui of the body flicker" Kakashi told me serious. I tensed, guarding m expression. _How did he knew_?

"I'm curious of what have he imparted you. The truth is I was surprised you could sense Zabuza out there, that wasn't in your file. Care to explain?"

Kaoru kept silent for a moment, assessing his sensei. Kakashi waited with patience until she looked at him straight.

"I'm not as fast yet. There are many things he teach me that still troubles me but… I try. At-At first I couldn't sense him with chakra alone so I had to use Reishi."

"As expected, I have to ask. What is exactly the Reishi you talk about?" Kakashi asked

"It's a flow of energy, like chakra but composed of seishin, pure spiritual power. Hikaru said it was part of our legacy. Before I arrived here, the clan used it to connect with others, we are more sensible of outside feelings, it's complicated to explain all. But a year ago he gave me some exercises and that was how I could made my barrier. He said if I continue training I can summon my own weapon. I can just sense his… soul? I think that's it. But my range is not far enough yet."

"Summon?" Kakashi asked.

"That was what he said. Hikaru is the one who knows more of this" Kaoru shrugged not sure what else to say.

A long pause was made until Kakashi answered slowly. "I think your seishin is interfering with your stamina. Attacks like the ones you managed to display won't take that much if you have this level of chakra control. Average enough to endure a fight."

"Then I know what to do! Can you give me your hand?" Kakashi now looked as if she made something stupid, embarrassed by his stare she explained.

"I- I won't hurt. It's just that I forgot. Let me help you a bit sensei" He hesitated but when his huge palm touched her soft ones she closed her eyes and let the flow travel to him. Touching for the first time his… soul was thrilling. The sensation was tickling my insides in cold small waves, I give him the most I could careful to not intrude in his mind by accident.

Content with the progress I free him, Kakashi was so surprised, flexing his fingers. Oddly quiet, I was about to apologize when he talked.

"That was… something else. My chakra…"

"It's nothing really, I hope you feel a bit better. Your Reishi felt nice" Kaoru shrugged and avoided looking at him. Better not give too much, just in case. Not prepared for another round of questions.

"That was helpful. Well, come I have an exercise for you" Kakashi after explaining she had to work out on me sensory skill he set a round of tasks and then made her keep her balance in the water with him purposely making it harder to concentrate. It was late, the sun was setting, and the forest quiet sounds made it clear night was approaching. Kaoru stared at the peaceful green foliage exhausted, long breaths escaped her trembling lips, her skirt almost dry at her side and her cape long forgotten in a rock where Kakashi continued to read silently.

"This is enough, when you feel like it come for dinner" His sensei walked leisurely, she didn't mind. Closing her eyes for a moment just feeling the cold breeze caress her body. It was nice, inside she was thrilled, it was one of her pleasures to discover something new and she felt relieved to know Kakashi cared for them. _I wonder, if this is what Shikamaru felt with his team._ The kind of… support that left something inside of you.

* * *

The following day we had to do keep up working, except Sakura who Kakashi appointed as Tazuna guard. It was very hard to track her around the village, it had been a request made for his sensei to follow them. Her head somethings ached at the intense effort since she had problems changing from chakra to reishi. Since she didn't really was looking at her, just assessing her aura. Fortunately, Kakashi didn't take her far from his teammates. After succeeding in tracking her as long as she could she paused and cleaned the cold sweat already forming in her face.

Kaoru took a break and watched as his teammates fall and ran in a constant pattern. From Sasuke scowls to Naruto screams, she smiled as a memory came to her. Of her first clumsy strides, to her initial denial in fear to crack her neck as Hikaru had once told her. To the point where it was Itachi who found her and force her fear aside. Now that she thought about it, it was cruel to treat a young child like that. At that time, she believed in everything they told her.

Felt compelled to work as hard as them. Those two fighting to surpass each other, it was strange to look at Naruto and Sasuke and not felt pulled by their energy. Motivated by the boys Kaoru decided it was enough rest, an idea came at her. She set her chakra ready to make a clone, ordering to shoot her with everything she can thing of and took her sword. This time not using her barrier, she tried to counter every kunai, senbon and even explosive tags.

With every new wound she felt the thrill of excitement and fear that was familiar. By the time her left hand was paralyzed Kaoru resorted to use one hand. By the time she noticed the incoming kunai and the explosive tag she barely escaped with the body flicker technique. But three senbons managed to hit her legs and she ended up in the ground panting.

Her clone disappeared in a cloud smoke, but Kaoru was happy. She felt optimistic, hurt and exhausted but happy. Kaoru felt the need to share her delight with her team but didn't want to distract them. She closed her eyes.

Someone was moving her arm, drowsy at first until the image cleared. The blue eyes of her friend stared in concern.

"Kao-chan! Can you move?"

"Na-Naruto?" She inquired softly. Feeling his arm surround her to made her walk. "Wait! My things..."

"Sasuke took them, don't worry." Naruto grinned at her. Now being that close to his face she couldn't fail to reply.

"You look horrible, don't force yourself" Kaoru tried to detangle herself from Naruto but he put her arm around her shoulder and continued to walk back Inari's home.

"This is nothing… I'm getting stronger, believe it! Come on, I'm starving" My own stomach made a noisy confirmation. We arrived laughing, just being silly with each other.

The dinner was full of surprises, Naruto and Sasuke rivalry was extended even by food. Sakura involuntary made the atmosphere change. We ended up listening the story of a hero, of Inari's suffering and the late events in which Gato once again managed to leave a scar to them. Kaoru stared at the ceiling of the room thinking of it before falling asleep.

* * *

Something that Sakura wasn't expecting the following day was Naruto succeeding in his climb training. She was ready to sleep when Kaoru came with a cup of tea for her. Being completely honest, even if she were her teammate she was her unnamed rival. Since noticing the close relationship Kaoru had with Sasuke and discovering both lived in the Uchiha District her worst nightmares came to live. In her mind she pictured both living in close quarters, and that was enough to send her inner voice in rage. She opted for a plan, Sakura had to know the truth behind.

After the first attempts to be invited to her home she discovered another thing. Her silent and shy teammate had been a former suspect until last year. For that instance, she could not receive visits. Imagine the explanation that must be done by their parents and the ANBU that caught her trying to enter the Uchiha State.

For reasons beyond her comprehension they refused to say anymore. Nothing that bothered much until they encounter with Zabuza. Looking at her stand against real ninja, ready in front of her make Sakura think for a second, she was wrong. Kaoru didn't appear to be the deceiving type of girls she had seen craving for Sasuke attention. Now, with the cup of tea she had gave her, Sakura was tempted to believe that she cared.

The raven girl treated them with careful familiarity, ready to back out at one signal of negativity. Her shyness diminished, for Sakura it was like she was looking for company. When her Sasuke came with a bag that belonged to her female teammate. And he silently tossed a towel to the raven girl before eating dinner. Sakura was faced with the reality of their competition, her teammate, was real competition.

Both girls had changed to more comfortable clothes for the night. It was late, but Sakura sacrificed her sleep to sort her thoughts and watch her female teammate while she untied her hair. She didn't knew what to do. This was unknown territory, her rivalry with Ino was her only reference but even that looked irrelevant. Motivated to talk with her and get some answers Sakura made the first move.

"Hmm…Kaoru?"

"Yes?" Her teammate stopped grooming her long hair and turned.

"Well.. hmm…" _Oh just say something!_ Her inner voice shouted. "Why… do you kept your hair long?"

Her green eyes blinked, she tilted her hair, then she took a long moment to answer while she looked at her feet. Sakura didn't understand any of it, she was suspicious.

"It's a long story, the short cut is… someone special liked to mess with it. I really admired this person, he was so…" Sakura draw her head near in anticipation, the pause gave her time to asses her expression. Something was there, she recognized that shine and her eyes could not hold the surprise. Then Kaoru continued in a softer tone. "I want to think he would have loved to have more reasons to touch it."

"You loved him…" Sakura words were out before she could stop herself. Eyes bugging, covering her lips, waiting. The raven looked as surprised, the moonlight helped to see a developing blush and then the girl started blabbering around the room.

"No, no… that's not what… I mean… he was…. I was too young… I don't even know what…"

Kaoru then went to cover her face in the pillow and stood there a long time.

"It's not… Sasuke, is it?" Sakura inquired in a lapse of bravery, not sure why she expected a truthful answer.

That made Kaoru abandon the pillow and look at her with curiosity. "Sasuke? Why?"

"Ugh, it's just that… you are so close. I mean, he never actually acknowledged my gifts or my… feelings… you just came out of nowhere and he…." Sakura paused, covering her face embarrassed to have said too much to her. The silence was unbearable, she expected her to proudly left Sakura in the ground with defeat. When she felt a soft pat in the arm, Sakura refused to see her smug face.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what to say that you can believe." But Sakura continued paralyzed and Kaoru took her hand to her side again. Curling her strands in the same fashion the raven was familiar.

"I wish I can be like you" Kaoru paused, nervous to confess something so personal. "So sure of your feelings and intelligent. I… I don't know if what I felt was love. But I won't lie, I care deeply for Sasuke… for Naruto… for Hikaru… I care about Kakashi and… you. " Kaoru took a long breath to calm her trembling voice, her chest ached, she needed to say it.

"I was so happy to have a team, I know it is stupid but… I-I was… lost. Sometimes I don't know how to talk about this, being with you… all of you has made me so happy. I missed it. If I lose it again I…"

The raven kept silent, her eyes closed, breathing long and hard to not cry. She refused to do it. It was the lest she could do, thinking of the black eyes of him, he would be sad. She promised. Sakura hand startled the girl musings. The grip in her hair softened, Kaoru opened her eyes to stare at Sakura solemn expression.

"How was that person?" Sakura asked softly, Kaoru felt the pressure being lifted a bit. It took a moment when she suggested.

"I can show you... if you want" Sakura tilted her head but nodded. Then slowly the warm in her hand spread to her chest and the room was gone. Switched by a young boy of raven wild strands and black eyes, the Konoha headband in his forehead. Pale skin colored by the sun rights, the ninja attire suited him. The boy looked at her and grinned, she felt the drumming heart, the warm of her cheeks just by looking at that playful young man. He laughed when messing with her hair and stood up, offering a hand to her.

"You're hungry, right? Let's pay a quick visit, he is near" His mood was bright and she felt elated.

"He will get mad! Last time he almost catched us" Kaoru's young voice replied.

"He loves it. Don't worry, we won't make him pay much this time." With that, hand in hand he made a run for it. Kaoru forced herself to keep up with his long strides, but she laughed all the way to their favorite food dango store. Before the image blurred out he noticed the Uchiha symbol in the back of the taller boy.

Sakura returned to the room, feeling her chest as is expecting to burst. Looking at her teammate with new eyes. That was a new experience, something she wanted to ask more about but looking at the smile in her teammate eyes, completely lost in the image. For this time, she held her tongue and answered.

"He seems very… interesting"

"He was… special" Kaoru's pause was long, neither moved. When green collided with jade Sakura was left pondering Kaoru's last question until her eyes could not take the fatigue of the day.

"Is that how love feels?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Is it fine to leave Naruto alone?" Kaoru asked to her sensei.

"He need the rest. Still mad?" Kakashi asked, Kaoru pouted, it was a true. She wanted to help fill his supply of chakra but he insisted it wasn't necessary.

"So lucky, I think bags appeared in my face" Sakura said in dismay touching her eyes.

"I don't see anything" Kaoru replied, looking at her face.

"You kids always said the weird things" The old man replied.

"We aren't children!" Sakura shouted angrily at Tazuna.

"What is this!" Tazuna shouted. We arrived at the bridge to find men in the ground. Soon the fog appeared and we took our positions.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's Zabuza, right? Sakura asked, eyes alert.

"It seems I was right. He is alive. Stay on guard"

Surrounded by Zabuza clones Sasuke and I defeated them.

"Oh so you could see they were water clones. It seems you have a rival Haku"

"So it seems" The masked ninja retorted.

Haku approached in a swirl of wind. Unimpressed by his teammate habilities.

"Shut up" Sasuke told his rival, their fight came at first determined the set of skills of an opponent. Confident in the training the Uchiha assured.

"You're making a mistake"

Sasuke get the upper hand, rivalling his speed with the masked ninja who faced the ground. Kakashi proudly made Zabuza regret messing with us. But soon, at one command the aura around Haku changed. _His chakra… is cold._ Watching as blocks of ice started surrounding Sasuke with no escape. Kaoru feared for him watching how his speed increased drastically. A shower of senbons sent Sasuke to the ground, multiple gashes in his body. _What can I do? I can't use lightning._

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you" With that Sakura ran and shoot a kunai. It was caught by Haku without effort.

"Sakura! Don't just stare come here" Kaoru shouted in fear the masked ninja decided to attack her. Surprised at first, she returned at my side and a moment later Naruto made his appearance. Kaoru was delighted, to see he was fine. Sakura cheered for him, but Kakashi face was displeased.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouted mad at him.

"Deception that is a skill of a ninja. You're supposed to surprise them and conceal even the simplest jutsu from your opponents. Charging like that make you a target!" Kakashi explained to the confused blond boy who now realized his mistake.

The tense atmosphere felt like a weight, Kaoru could not left them fight alone. Even if the masked ninja wasn't aiming yet a fatal injury. It was… disturbing. _Why? Is hope some kind of deception for him? Toying with us mentally?_

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna. I'll try to free Sasuke" Kaoru commanded and ran, pushing her body to be faster.

"Naruto don't!" she shouted when a blur of blond hair disappeared inside the mirror dome.

"You're such an idiot!" She heard Sasuke shout from the inside. Kaoru tried to slash the ice but it was too hard. Haku attention came to me, he send few senbons and still managed to tear her skin.

"No matter how many times your sword clash, it won't be enough"

"I had enough I will destroy these mirrors at once. Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke shouted and I stood watching as he shoot at the mirrors.

"You'll need more than this to destroy my ice." Haku retorted, but Naruto didn't get his words to affect his spirit.

"I can't break them. So what! I won't give up I have a dream and until I make it true I'll stand. One day I'll be respected by the village, that is my dream, I'll be the best Hokage."

Kaoru wanted to believe in those words. _What? How can I help them? If I try to encase them in my barrier it won't stand enough. It would be a waste of chakra. If only I could use my wind…_ But for years the wind that she had resorted to develop just stopped. Without clear answers Kaoru moved to train other things. That now seemed useless. Still she had to try, she made up clones and moved in tandem with Naruto clone attacks.

With some luck something can came up to her friends. She put explosive tags in the mirrors, her main goal was to make as much distraction and try to slow down Haku so they could get to him. It was exhausting, running around the mirrors from the outside as fast as she could be. Again and again despite the injuries she had, because for a moment Kaoru noticed a grin in Sasuke and that make her hope.

When the fog thickened Haku threatened us, he will fight to the end for the dreams of his most precious person. To the point to kill us if necessary, and it make everything turn for the worst. With each new wave my heart drummed hearing their shouts.

When the fog thickened it was quiet, the silence around Kakashi was suspicious. She paused and assessed the area, sensing Zabuza moving in direction of Tazuna and Sakura, she made a drastic decision.

"Naruto, Kaoru can you go another round?" Sasuke shouted. Kaoru made three clones, one disappeared, and she nodded to Sasuke. Taking her last stock of explosive tags, she moved with her two clones outside.

"You can't keep me here!" Naruto shouted and made a run to exit. Haku came at him but one of my clones managed to enter and block the kick aimed for Naruto. It puffed out but it was enough for me to enter with them.

The next round of senbon hit them, she was late. Looking at their trembling forms she noticed this time their enemy was aiming for the vitals. She took her sword and stood with them. Sakura scream made Kaoru's skin shake with cold fear, she prayed that her clone has managed to save her.

"Sakura, is in danger. We have to…" Naruto said, trying to sit up. Kaoru didn't had time to assure him when another round of senbon came and she had to put everything in her to block all. She had to protect them. A few of them managed to hit her, numbling her left arm.

"You just closed your only chance to survive" Haku said to her.

"Who said we will die here?" She countered and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. His eyes moving in sync with the masked ninja. _He can see him!_ That little distraction cost her another hit in her leg.

"Ugh.. Where did he go?"

"He disappeared."

"Can you make a barrier?" She denied in defeat, "I can't hold more than one, if I try then Sakura might…"Both knew it wasn't an option. Sasuke responded desperate "Naruto don't black out, we can't keep protect you like this"

"Who-who said I asked you…" Naruto fell to the ground, Kaoru could not even think of the worst. Her brain was barely hanging, it was pulsing. We waited, Sasuke made a move to lift Naruto and she followed at his side. With little strength, chakra at our limit. Her forehead was burning and hammering with no mercy and was breaking her concentration, she was putting all her effort in her clone to keep up the barrier. It was horrible, she fell by Naruto side in pain. She could not breath well and her neck was burning her skin she wanted to tear her skin.

"Kaoru!" Sasuke voice sound far.

She felt it took too much to recover enough to breath but, the sight before her paralyzed her world. Sasuke was in Naruto arms, his eyes were losing shine. Kaoru was burning, she touched with pale trembling hands Sasuke head.

"Why did you do it? Why?!" Naruto asked utterly miserable.

"I don't know. My body just moved before I…" For the first time he disclosed his dream to us. Her neck continued to pulse.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. Scared to lose him. She didn't stopped to think and with scorching hands in his head she gathered whatever she had left for him.

"Wha-What are you.." Sasuke barely asked, his breathing was decreasing. Kaoru lost the sense in her legs, the coldness started to creep up. But the flow was opening paths, if she keep it up. Her mind was battling between cold and fire from both sides, shivering uncontrollably, her vision dulled.

"Just look at-at me. Don't go" She begged, if she lost him. What was she supposed to do? How can she… A wave of something made her drop Sasuke, she turned and coughed harshly until her hands could not keep her firm. She felt wet, scarlet surrounded her, she could not hear anything anymore, the last thing she felt was like someone pulled a rope around her neck.

* * *

It was dark. For how long, she didn't knew. Kaoru just waited, not sure what she was supposed to feel. Where is her body? Did she had one? It was so quiet, she missed something. A tiny light was flying. Approaching until it was in front of her; a butterfly. It was strange, she felt it was familiar.

" _Are you that anxious to die?"_ a voice, male and young asked in curiosity.

" _Am I_?" Kaoru asked in the dark pitch, the butterfly glow faded until she could distinguish the color. The wings were silver, colored in detail with scarlet, a familiar sign in its wings.

" _Always strange, little one."_ The voice answered. The butterfly surrounded her before making his way to one side in the darkness. " _Aren't you coming?"_ She hesitated at first but feeling the comfort of the light it spread around the darkness, her steps made no sound as she followed her flying companion.

Curious, she questioned openly. " _Have I met you before_?"

" _Perhaps. I'm surprised you can recognize my voice_ " We stopped and the butterfly abruptly came to her eyes, too much light. It was blinding. Kaoru had to close her eyes and the wind swirled around her, tickling gently her body. When the light faded she opened her eyes and she was left standing in a bridge. The water clear and blue, the grass green and clean it was almost like a painting. The whole scene has a soft glow in it.

" _What I'm doing here?"_ She asked.

" _You? Healing. Me... applying punishment_ " Kaoru was confused, how a butterfly can do something like that?

 _"To whom_?" She inquired, approaching the butterfly.

 _"The daring fools to approach your body. Do you remember now?_ " The flying insect came at her neck, its wings caressing her neck and the pulse came again. Some images came in tandem, the bridge, the fog, Naruto and Sasuke. Her heart bumped at finally regaining the memories she lost.

" _Sasuke… Naruto! What happened? I… I have to go back_!" She ran along the long bridge, the butterfly following till it stopped in front of her, it's wings grew so long and the scarlet spread like eyes.

" _Just wait, I have to retrieve the sacrifices."_ Then those huge wings surrounded me, the silver shone and slowly took form of a young boy. One Kaoru had seen before, his red vibrant eyes looking at mine. So beautiful its face and white attire, she felt his hands touch her and she felt warm waves in him. Slowly little gray spheres came from the other side of the bridge and were absorbed by him.

" _Who are you_?" Kaoru asked mesmerized, feeling safe in his presence.

He didn't answered, instead made me look at two spheres coming from the other side of the bridge. The teal orb slowly changed, until a whole body was present. Long hair, brown eyes, clear skin and a gentle smile. The next grayish orb morphed, and recognition came to her. Zabuza.

Then the other boy must be… the masked ninja, Haku. Both approached, now face to face she didn't know what to say. The whole situation was confusing enough.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Haku made the first question, one Kaoru was mentally asking.

" _Are you dead?"_ Zabuza asked surprised, cautions almost.

It was my silver companion who answered for me " _No."_ His bloody orbs stared at the two ninja before gazing at her green ones.

" _Would you let them pass?"_ His tone curious and soft.

To where? Kaoru wanted to ask, she didn't knew what he was talking about.

" _There is no place for someone like me there_ " Zabuza was the one to make a comment, his voice had a pain that Kaoru hadn't hear before. The tall man watched Haku, the emotion there was genuine and Haku countered his statement with one strong declaration.

" _I'll go wherever Zabuza wants to. I won't regret to follow you even here_ "

" _That choice is hers to make"_ The command in the young silver boy was final. They waited for Kaoru had to think of the whole declarations. To survey the place and she was afraid to do something wrong. Nor understanding, her mind tormented by a weird idea. Why did they think she was dead? Can this be… the afterworld?

Kaoru briefly glanced at the river in the side. If she was healing, then she wasn't dead, right? Then why here?

" _What I'm supposed to do?"_

 _"Determine if they can rest together in my domain or lost themselves"_ His companion replied.

It was quiet after that, Kaoru thought long and hard of the past actions from both. The fear, the problems, it was right to desire for their punishment yet. The aura around them was full of emotions, the regret was palpable. The fear and the pain that was inside, something has happened. What to do? What was right?

She closed her eyes. Silence. Her heart, she could feel it fluttering. A memory came, _Trust your heart…_ That had been what Itachi had said. Then, what does my heart want? The two ninja were about to retreat when she touched their hands.

" _Go ahead."_ Was her answer, soft but confident. Both unsure to move at first until she made them walk. Zabuza was the first to go, Haku glanced back .

" _Why?"_ The marvel in his tone, in a question she felt obliged to answer.

" _I don't want you to lose your precious person."_ Kaoru paused, looking at him straight. " _It hurts being lonely_ "

With that both disappeared, and she stood there. The interval of peace felt long, by the time she turned a soft grin meet her. He was in front of her, his mouth inched toward her neck slowly. The softness of his long platinum hair tickled her shoulder and he whispered gently. " _Well done. Take care Kaoru-hime"_ Something touched her neck and Kaoru blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke stared at the two graves in front of them. Sakura question lingered in his mind. The meaning of a Shinobi. Kakashi comment, cold and sure was the reality. One that Naruto, being the idealistic idiot, decided not to accept. He give that goofy grin again, we turned to walk back to Tazuna home. Black eyes assessing his female teammate, quiet and distant since the battle in the bridge a day ago. Arms bandaged and her posture rigid, with good reason.

Their mission was a success, a victory gained with a bloody mess. The villagers came to defend their town from the mercenaries and the moment one of them touched her body… everything changed. A red aura engulfed Kaoru, they watched astonished as her body lifted, strange marks flamed in her face, a wicked grin made its way to her face. A male voice replaced her soft tone, confident and cocky.

That flow of energy smashed our bodies, unable to move as if we were chained to the ground. Staring as a group of glowing butterflies sucked the life of them. By the time everything finished she walked to Zabuza and Haku, with her hand she took two orbs and did the unexpected. A kiss made them blew away and started snowing. Then her marks subsided, her body collapsed and neither of us moved.

The first to ran to her was Naruto, relieved to know she was alive. However, such display made some of the villagers reluctant to approach us. We didn't have answers to them, even when Kaoru rouse hours after that. No one dared to say what happened when she was out.

When our injuries get better to travel again we parted to Konoha. The villagers much more relaxed with Inari and Tazuna help. Hard to admit that Naruto made our way back more comfortable. For her sake we decided to act as always, at night the idiot answered her questions and get something out of her.

"So, in the end Haku died protecting Zabuza?" asked his less annoying teammate

"Yeah, after that we discovered Zabuza wasn't so bad but he died too" Naruto replied. Sakura was already asleep. Sasuke feigned to hear the talk they had.

"I'm glad" Kaoru whispered in the night. "Why?" the idiot asked "I thought that maybe, you killed him." That comment offended him in a way, as if Naruto could do something like that.

"I was going to… but Haku stopped me before I could." Sasuke was surprised at the revelation. It was at the time Naruto thought he was dead, did he was going to… avenge him? No, he might be misunderstanding his actions.

"I see… thank you Naruto" Her teammate answered softly, she paused. "You too, Sasuke."

Sasuke pretended to not hear that, still in his side. "He is awake? Are you deaf? We are talking to you!"

"Naruto, don't shout" She said. Naruto apologized, then said "Hey Kao-chan, still hurts?" Sasuke heard them move, her moan and the idiot said "Can I touch it?

"We-well, just a bit but be gentle" That made him turn before he could stop to think about his actions. Black eyes blinked at the pair. Naruto face in his teammate neck, a hand in her long hair. Kaoru head tilted at one side, emerald eyes blinking at him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke said a bit too angry at them.

"Hmm… Testing?" He felt the urge to punch. Both idiots. Dark clashed with blue, not feeling like talking with him.

"She says that weird things happen when someone touches her mark. I'm testing if it works with me" Naruto touched her mark with his free hand, she shivered and laughed briefly, covering her lips to stop.

"Sorry, it just tickles" She said, innocently asking. "Want to try?

Sasuke slowly gave his back to them again. Pissed of by their stupid actions.

"It won't work on assholes. Hey we can try touching here and here." Naruto said a bit too cheerful for his liking.

"JUST SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" He shouted. The soon they get to Konoha, the better for him.

* * *

Her green skirt waved with each step Kaoru made to Shikamaru's home. In her hands a box with bottles, each one labelled. Blowing the strand of hair that covered her face in the door. Paused to use her elbow and knock. Yoshino Nara greeted her with a polite smile.

"Hi Nara-san, I brought the usual." Kaoru bowed and tilted her head to glance behind the woman.

"Thank you. We were running short of supplies." She took the box from her and grinned spotting Kaoru's eyes. "Sorry, Shikamaru isn't here, he must be on a mission"

"Oh, thank you. I wanted to tell him of my mission."

"I heard some things. How did your boy take it?" Yoshino asked playfully, Kaoru laugh was forced and backward. Nara left the box aside in the ground and watched the little kunoichi.

"Hikaru? Honestly, I think he is too paranoid at times. Are men like that?"

"It depends in how much he cares. My husband was like that when I was pregnant." Yoshino smiled, a hand in her face.

"That's cute!" Kaoru wistfull tone made Yoshino laugh.

"You have no idea. Well I won't hold you anymore. Take it" The woman gave her a money and soon the raven departed to meet their sensei in the bridge.

Spotting everyone there she quickened her pace.

"It was time! You're late, even Kakashi-sensei is here!" Sakura shouted to Kaoru angry.

"I-I'm sorry. Had to finish my chores and lost track of time" Kaoru apologized nervous, taking a step far from her angry teammate.

"Are you mimicking Kakashi?" Naruto asked surprised, as if he was betrayed.

"I'm flattered. If you calm down we can start our mission" Kakashi ended our chat. We did some of the usual missions. Unfortunately, not all of them were nice, at some instances Naruto ended being in trouble. Kaoru and Naruto had a problem with the dogs they had to take for a walk. While he was bombarded she had to chase the frightened dog around the woods.

Kaoru didn't understand why their teamwork at the land of Waves wavered on here. Still was glad to know that in some way we were improving. If not, Sakura and Sasuke would not be helping him walk. Sometimes Kaoru thought the Uchiha liked to mess with Naruto. When we finished our missions, Kakashi said it was fine to go and Sasuke was the first to leave us, Sakura followed him.

"What do you want to do?" Kaoru asked Naruto.

"Sakura…!" He mumbled gloomy, not taking his eyes off her. Sighed at being ignored, she turned around to go. Not sure where to go, Kaoru tripped on with a big painted box. The kick made a sank in the carboard a groan was heard and from it three children appeared.

"That hurts! Watch your steps" The taller boy with googles and blue scarf reprimanded.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" Kaoru kneeled to watch them closely.

"Hum.. Ye-Yeah, something like that can't hurt a strong ninja like me" He said looking a bit shaken.

"Strong like our boss" the young girl with pigtails affirmed.

"I see, that's nice. Are you on a mission then?" Kaoru questioned curious, glad for the distraction.

"Yes! We are looking for our boss. We will surprise him with our awesome hiding skills" The boy said with confidence.

"Our cover is damaged… we have to abort" Said the little boy with glasses. Kaoru examined the box, gazing at their pouts she smiled.

"Let me help you" She unbuckled her cape and covered their shoulders. She did a few hand signs and another box covered them. "There you have it"

"That was awesome!" The girl popped her head to watch Kaoru with a smile.

"Thank you…. Um… Who are you?" Asked the young boy with a blush, most be embarrassed. Kaoru was ashamed as well, she always forgot to present herself or ask names.

"Kaoru Higa. Then who are you?"

"She is Moegi and he is Udon and I'm the number one ninja Konohamaru" Kaoru laughed at their cuteness, it was endearing. She could not resist something cute.

"Nice to meet you all." She paused and stood. "I hope you succeed on your mission"

"Miss your cape!" Said the boy with glassed a bit anxious.

"Don't worry, we can see each other later, right?" Kaoru waved at them, while their disappeared in the distance. A grin in her face, it was nice to talk with them. She continued her way, not pressured to get home. Hikaru must be out as well and she wasn't hungry, she wanted to pass time with her team. Kaoru wanted to avoid thinking in a particular issue from her past mission. The silver boy.

She scratched her neck unconsciously. Remembering her reflection in the mirror, the mark felt different.

Unsure if it was a good or bad sign, so she opted to look for a quiet place. Passing the training grounds in a close area, she decided to taste one idea she had at breakfast. Her favorite past-time was making experiments, so she a few notes from her kunai pouch.

 _Bubble ray! Try to turn the barrier in a trap._ Was written in one note. She grinned. Kaoru was bad naming techniques, but it was worth a try. The idea wasn't bad.

The raven kunoichi spend the whole afternoon exploring the idea. First trying to encase lightning, the burned branch proved it could be done. Then she tried with weapons and it took much more time. To be a potential trap she had to set every weapon before encasing the target to not waste chakra making clones. In a sense, her barrier didn't opened to nothing unless she let it. For that her reflex must be accurate. It took a long time to asses that conclusions, she was tired but happy at discovering something. The night came too fast for her, Kaoru took her things and made her way back, it occurred to her working on her reflexes by keeping a little ball in the air on the way home.

It required a lot of her concentration, if it were not for the habit she developed to read while walking she surely would fall repeatedly. The road turned dark but she didn't gave up.

Perhaps it could be a game, because she was starting to enjoy the movement. At times the ball went far by a hard hit, she had to control the force to avoid that. Easier said than done. The loud sound of a boxes falling made her kick the ball with too much force. She watched in dismay as it flied to a nearby three. _Please don't broke a window. Please don't broke a window!_ Kaoru chanted in her mind. What she didn't expect was a wall appear out of nowhere, the ball suspended in it.

The silence after a cat ran next to her shoes engulfed the night. The wall fall apart to reveal a silhouette, features darkened by the direction in the moon.

"I almost hit you, sorry" Kaoru apologized, still the figure didn't move. "Can you give it back?" She extended a hand to him, waiting for the little ball to fall. Silence. Not sure if the stranger might be offended she stood there. Until her stomach growled and remembered she skipped eating something.

"Ok, keep it if you like… sorry to bother you at home" Kaoru turned, the male voice was raspy and soft when he replied, she stopped.

"I don't live here"

"Oh, I just thought…" She paused, he had moved to the light. Red strands, an unusual color, a black shirt covered by a white cloth from one side, a brown band in the other attached to a gourd. Her stomach rumbled again, slapping her cheeks to cover the red blush of embarrassment, Kaoru decided to let him be and walk away.

Whoever he was, it was clear he had better things to do. Around the corner Kaoru caught by instinct something coming at her face. Blinking in surprise, discovering the ball in her hand, slowly realizing she had acted by instinct. Delighted by her small accomplishment she smiled, twisted and almost jumped until his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Being threatened made you happy?" He was a few steps far away when she turned around.

"Yes! I mean, no... It's…" Another cramp, she covered her abdomen. "Sorry I really need to eat something. Take care." Kaoru ran to Ichikaru that night, the first chew of her miso ramen tasted better and looking at the noodles she slapped her forehead scaring Teuchi with the sudden movement. "UGH! I DID IT AGAIN!" The young kunoichi forgot to ask the stranger name.

* * *

The missions continued, the training wasn't forgotten, yet at night she explored something inside of her. Her neck burned more frequently since that time in the bridge, after writing of her questions in the notebook Kaoru picked her long routine to pace around the Uchiha state when waking up from a bad dream. It felt different walking in the silent pathways, Kaoru was aware of something that was numb before. The energy flow felt overpowered in a bad way, it weighed her shoulders, sometimes her chest and it was starting to worry her a pattern she discovered.

The gray energy that fluctuated to dark shadows centered in the Naka Shrine. She wanted to ignore it, the thoughts of that place. But she noticed something was happening in Sasuke behavior, he was much more impatient, more tense and his nightmares were worst. Kaoru noticed that even the night snack and the tea she left wasn't helping. It took a day to notice the link between the shrine energy and Sasuke distress, the energy targeted him as if it was a vital source of survival. She was going almost daily to his house when it just occurred few times in the past. This night determined to do something about it, ease not only her teammate pain but hers as well. Her mark burned every time she came to the shrine, her mind ached and she blocked something that wanted to settle there. She was tired and wanted answers, Kaoru stood in front of the tall building and let her mind and body tell her what to do.

* * *

Sasuke POV

The night breeze felt much colder than usual, I was grateful for that small gift to erase the heat and sweat. Focused intently on the moon, the light a comforting remainder that this was real. I wanted some peace, anything to avoid the red nightmare that crossed my mind. When passing through my mother room, it was open. I took a quick glance and was surprised to discover she wasn't there.

It could be nothing, there was no need to be paranoid. Caressing briefly my hair at the silly thought of waiting for her, so continued walking to the kitchen. She wasn't there either, the breeze got more freezing and I suspected something. I closed my eyes to help me enhance my sense, it took a few moments both a soft voice was heard. Debating wherever to go or not, while looking outside. I stood there watching the stars, when a pulse of something bad reached me. It was familiar, a memory of leaf's dancing at the academy was enough to believe, this was weird. It made me shiver the pulse of something cold and dark. Before I had time to think I was already running in a familiar path to the Naka Shrine entrance.

What I encountered there made me stop. Red marks surrounded in a strange seal, Kaoru was softly chanting something in a foreign language, her eyes unfocused like she wasn't there. The wind started to flow around her and something like bulbs of lights appeared everywhere. The pressure of the energy made it hard to not be nervous, something bad was happening.

"Kaoru!" I ran at her, but the wind sent me away. Even so I tried again, just to stop at mid-run when a red kind of barrier appeared from the seal, then another barrier encased me, the scarlet light stretched long as if trying to reach the sky.

Besides her a silver fog slowly took form of one boy in a white hakama with silver long hair and scarlet orbs. I didn't knew why his mere presence paralyzed me. He touched her neck with such familiarity it bothered me, caressing her black cracked mark, whispering something I didn't hear. Slowly her eyes recovered some color, but that didn't made me feel better at watching her surprise.

"So much energy had you used to call me, just to relieve the pain of someone else. Still ignorant."

If it was insulting, Kaoru just stared in amazement, why didn't she run? Did she know him? So much questions but one lingered in my mind. Was he an enemy? Kaoru didn't flinched or showed any sign of resistance, it made him suspect more, not sure what to do he listened to them.

"Who… who are you? Why do I feel like…"

"Like you know me? I can give you the answers. However, once I do… this seal will disappear. Are you sure you want that?" His voice was annoying, I could not determine if he faked innocence or not. He took her hair in his fingers, playing with her strands in an odd fascination.

I had a bad feeling, I tried to approach her inside the barrier once I felt my feet again. "Kaoru! Wake up! " Searching for my kunai pouch just to found it missing, I punched the wall, my hands were burned and hissed in pain. I heard her, finally she looked at me and tried to move but the boy stood in her path.

"Don't get distracted, time is running. You need to made a choice" Kaoru keep her eyes on me. Clearly worried, determined to move, he lifted a hand and her movements stopped. I tried to approach once more.

"I won't hurt him, now look at me" Once I made it near the barrier do my body was surrounded by red strings. I struggled but they didn't give in.

"Sasuke!" Kaoru shouted. The boy touched once more her seal and Kaoru looked at him surprised, her attempts to escape stopped.

"You feel it, you can hear them, right? The pain of a clan long suffering deeds, only you can help them. There can be balance again, listen to me."

"What are you?" She asked crying, I was shaking in anger, I haven't seen that distressed in years, it made me fight more the ropes. I had to get her out, take her away from that boy. Another one surrounded my mouth, but I continued to shout for her attention. I could just listen helpless, not understanding at all what was going on, and for the look on her eyes, neither her.

"A divine blessing lies within your body, I will grant you unimaginable power. Embrace the challenge, survive the darkness, surrender your blood and only then it will be awakened." The light spheres swirled with the wind, her eyes meet mine. A tentative step, then she came in front of me, the barrier let her in and out. I continued to deny with my head, scowling because she didn't run away.

"Sasuke" she whispered tenderly, scanning with her eyes any wound. He was again at her side, scarlet eyes focused on her, he kneeled and said.

"I know what your heart desires the most..." Kaoru tensed, her lips trembled, her green orbs could not hold my eyes.

"Without my aid you will never achieve your goal." He surprisingly backed away and just waited , I was dreading so much this. A silence that felt like hours until Kaoru approached him with tearful eyes and nodded. The light spheres encircled them, one by one disappearing within the boy, he approached, one hand on her seal, the other close to her heart. In a sudden movement did his hand pierced her skin and Kaoru grunted in agony, refusing to shout.

"However, if you fall prey to the madness of me. You are no worthy to be called mine."

Suddenly cuts appeared everywhere, her blood falling. Panic made me try to break the strings, yet nothing worked, red orbs glanced at me before his face was covered by a white mask with sharp teeth, red stripes at the sides. Then he attacked her neck in a feral bite. Kaoru could not contain her shout this time. This was a nightmare, I could do nothing, his eyes briefly glanced at my direction again, I sneered in rage but he just stared. I heard a sudden explosion, glancing at my side did I recognized the ANBU attacking the barrier. Fire, water, earth boulders, it wasn't working. Finally, he let her go, now embracing Kaoru with an unfamiliar care and admiration so much different to the indifferent look from before. My veins boiled in rage, this was my teammate, my responsibility and I did nothing. He was so relaxed, not bothered by the ANBU outside, while she trembled and took long breaths. Alive. That was my only relief.

"I'm glad, my chosen one is strong." He said smiling softly, false or not I just wanted to hurt him.

"What am I?" Kaoru asked tiredly.

"My vessel, my first queen. They are approaching, I will keep my promise and relieve the suffering in this place. Now rest, there you can get your answers." He replied, caressing her face and closing her eyes, then left her in the ground.

The barrier slowly decreased in size, his form was vanishing, the moment the strings loosened I ran to her, checking her pulse. "I wonder if you are worthy all this…" I meet his red eyes, a curious expression focused on me, I scowled at his last words before he vanished.

I was exhausted, when the ANBU entered the marks in the ground were all it was left. They tried to separate me from her, I didn't bulge, they decided to take us to the hospital, all I could think of was how weak I was. A failure, that could not protect his friend, his teammate.

The stupid one that refused to leave him alone but never imposed herself.

The one that went out of her way to teach him how to cook.

That cleaned the remaining blood in the state for him.

The girl that refused to leave the place cold and empty like it was supposed to be.

The friend that defended him from his own guardian and thought it was a good idea to plant flowers all the way to his home.

So that every time he had to walk home… it was different.

The person that made his nightmares more bearable the few times she came to his home. Faking she didn't have them to not worry anyone.

Someone who leaved discreetly scrolls for him that actually helped in his training.

She had been there where he pushed everyone out, including Naruto. He knew how much Kaoru missed the blond idiot, until now he wondered why she mumbled the idiot's name. Why even unconscious did she looked so miserable. He was sure she didn't tell anyone of his pain, because of that, Sasuke vowed to protect her secrets as well, he remembered what she used to do before they were a team.

He feigned ignorance when a person that bothered the blond idiot had a strange injury the next day.

He ignored every time Kaoru looked at Naruto with a sad and tiny smile while he did something stupid at class.

He faked being deaf when she gave Iruka a scroll that she made for Naruto in hopes it served him in class to understand.

He never asked for the injuries that she concealed in bandages around her feet in the roof.

He tried to not care when she helped him escape from his annoying fan girls.

He was a hollow in her life, just there in silence, sometimes not sure why he left her in the beginning.

Because it had been much harder to ignore her. Forcing himself not to care, to place not just her but the team in a place near his heart. So, he resisted, if it were not for their mission in the Land of Waves maybe he would have succeeded.

It was the least he could do for now, he just wanted her to wake up soon and try not to let her out as always. Because the last words of that monster were ringing in his head, if this was his fault… she did again something stupid for him. Something he didn't deserve to have. Peace can't be an option when Itachi was out there. When the livid image of his parents' corpses was on his mind and Kaoru's blood falling from a kunai in his hands.


	25. Chapter 25

Kaoru blinked, feeling light and tired at the same time. The scenery was like her past dream. Or what she thought was a dream before. However, the bridge had an end, a huge three with blossoms, behind the silhouette of a building. The boy from before, sitting under the shade of the tree with closed eyes. Short strides aimed at him, Kaoru coughed to attract his attention.

Scarlet eyes scanning her as if making an impression of her.

"Welcome, take a sit" He said politely, pointing in a gentle manner to be in front of him.

"Hm…thanks?" Kaoru paused, before opening her lips and be silenced with his hand.

"No need Hime. Before you ask, I have to explain somethings."

"Can't I ask first?" She asked a bit to eager.

"We won't have time to answer all what you think" The kunoichi nodded, with an unmistakable pout when he left his hand rest in his leg again.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm the ruler of the Soul Realm. The name your clan has bestowed to me in the past was Isamu. You once lived under my protection. As everyone else in the Higa clan, you don't know much of it. Am I right?"

Kaoru nodded, perplexed by his first accurate revelation. The Soul King… _He wasn't joking when he said he had immense power._ She thought.

 _"_ Of course not, but I admit I enjoy a good joke once in a while" He said with a small grin, Kaoru eyes surprised at his answer "How... did you?"

"Yes and no. I don't read your thoughts, since the seal was broken at your command our link was reestablished" He tilted his head, playing with his long hair with amusement at Kaoru shocked face.

"That means…?"

"I'm your new eyes Hime, we will share a lot of things" He answered in a sin song tone the young kunoichi didn't like.

"ALL THE TIME?" She asked in panic.

"If I want to… but I'm not that rude. Don't fret over it" Isamu was practically laughing with his eyes, even if his grin was small. _He is enjoying this._

"I do." He answered. Kaoru pouted, feeling silly.

"Lets continue then. The Higa a long time ago made a deal with me in hopes to survive the approaching battles. I think it was around the Warring States Era when I first made the contract.

They established in what you know as the Wind Country, The land changed but your people remained faithful to me and for centuries I selected a king to preserve their life. Then you came in a time the balance was being disrupted to a degree I had to change my decision. You are the first woman I choose in hopes to make amends. The truth is I fear you will be the last if nothing is done."

"So, I'm just a vessel like you said?" The young ninja asked not able to cover the sad frown.

 _"_ Of course not, but I admit I enjoy a good joke once in a while" He said with a small grin, Kaoru eyes surprised at his answer "How... did you?"

"Yes and no. I don't read your thoughts, since the seal was broken at your command our link was reestablished" He tilted his head, playing with his long hair with amusement at Kaoru shocked face.

"That means…?"

"I'm your new eyes Hime, we will share a lot of things" He answered in a sin song tone the young kunoichi didn't like.

"ALL THE TIME?" She asked in panic.

"If I want to… but I'm not that rude. Don't fret over it" Isamu was practically laughing with his eyes, even if his grin was small. _He is enjoying this._

"I do." He answered. Kaoru pouted, feeling silly.

"Lets continue then. The Higa a long time ago made a deal with me in hopes to survive the approaching battles. I think it was around the Warring States Era when I first made the contract.

They established in what you know as the Wind Country, The land changed but your people remained faithful to me and for centuries I selected a king to preserve their life. Then you came in a time the balance was being disrupted to a degree I had to change my decision. You are the first woman I choose in hopes to make amends. The truth is I fear you will be the last if nothing is done."

"So, I'm just a vessel like you said?" The young ninja asked not able to cover the sad frown.

"Of course not, but I can't exactly tell you everything right now" Isamu chastised a bit offended.

"Then, what I am supposed to do? Why I can't remember any of this life you told me?" Kaoru made her inquiry looking at his red eyes.

"Do as I say, don't be impatient. Now that you remind me of it, I have something for you" Tilting her hear in confusion she watched as Isamu closed his eyes a moment and a little butterfly wind its way to him with a little orb. He placed it in her soft hands, there was an old armlet with two green spheres in the middle.

"Nanao send it here before she died." Kaoru fingers surveyed the object with new eyes, conflicted by the revelation. She had just heard stories of her father, her mother was left behind and the connection with her wasn't there in her mind but, her eyes were prickling.

"Wha-what am I supposed to do with this?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm just fulfilling a favor. Now regarding your other question…" He paused , hesitant and avoiding to look at Kaoru directly, just contemplating the view.

"You don't remember because once I choose my king… I had to take something from them. You were young, I could not take out years of life. Instead I had to take something else. Memories are powerful to me, the link with the soul gives half of the strength. It depends in the emotional attachment to them. In your case I had to take all, the ambush left me no option."

With this revelation, the puzzles in the past made some sense. Still some questions were left in blank. She wanted to ask more to fill the void, yet it didn't feel like the right time. Instead she chooses to at least assure herself.

"What did you mean with balance back there?" That made him look at her long and serious, a bit intimidated by the sudden change in his face she decided to close her mouth.

"You have to go or else you won't heal properly" He stood and made his way to the bridge

"Wait, don't leave me. I don't know what to do." Kaoru followed him trying to stop him.

"Later, just be yourself Hime. Be glad to have me by your side" Isamu continued to walk, glancing briefly at her with a confident smile in place.

"So, that means I can be a total kick-ass kunoichi?" She asked in wonder, amazed by the prospect.

"No. As if I would give all my cards just like that" He turned, a cocky grin in his features.

"But-But you said before…" Stopping in disbelieve.

"Oh that… I had to persuade you with something" The young Soul king said a bit too serious, like it was right.

"YOU! LIAR, HOW DO YOU DARE? YOU EVEN SCARED SASUKE JUST TO SHOW OFF?" She tried to catch him, he transformed in a butterfly and went away. The raven running in a mad dash to him. "COME HERE COWARD!"

"I don't lie. Sometimes I like to feel all mighty, besides I'm great company." She almost touched his wings. "Do you rather prefer me to be like before?" the butterfly voice questioned in a light tone. Kaoru watched as it flew around her in circles. She sighed, because admitting she preferred him like this, it was just strange to think someone with his strong aura could be approachable.

He made a swirl to evade the lights that surrounded them and came at her contemplative face.

"Are you really that mad?" His tone paused and cautious, landing in her shoulders.

"It's just that... do you know how many times I have fell by this kind of things? I don't like being a fool" The butterfly laughed, she screamed feeling embarrassed. _Is he mocking me?_.

Isamu lead her in a chase to the other side of the bridge returning her to the living world.

* * *

The following days a lot of young ninjas came to Konoha, merchants smiled at the new prospect of customers. In consequence the life turned more lively and hectic for some people. Ninja patrols were more frequent, for that Hikaru was out most of the time in duty. Resources for the incoming events requested more job as well that some gennin worked to fulfill, except for the appointed teams for the Chunnin exams.

A long discussion has been made around a subject. Luckily just the Sand village had been in Konoha when the strange path of red light attracted the attention of few sand ninja, consequently the Kazekage siblings. While both young ninja rested in the hospital, Hikaru was called to the meeting in which it was explained to the Sand Ninja the situation. The Alliance has been a delicate subject for years, thus it was silently made a compromise to conceal the truth a secret. Hikaru had been surprised Danzo fiercely supporting his explanation regarding Kaoru.

Trouble started when one of the sand shinobi suspected a possible advantage and demanded information about the responsible person. While the sand siblings watched in the background and the picture of Kaoru was displayed they requested to deny her participation in the oncoming Chunnin exams if she filled an entry form. It would have been another long hour of debate if not for the command in the younger Kazekage son. With a look of his eyes, no one from the Sand dared to say anymore. Now free Hikaru made his way to the hospital, intrigued by the "support" of the young red head and the health of his clumsy raven lady.

Passing the ANBU guards to her room he was surprised to encounter Kakashi and his students out. Naruto as loud as always demanding them to let them pass, Hikaru put a hand in his shoulder to get his attention and nodded to the ANBU guard.

"Hikaru-san! Is that you?" The blond asked staring in surprise, feeling self-conscious Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nice to see you again… Naruto" Hikaru softly grinned, delighted to see Naruto has grown well.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura whose green eyes scanned his attire from the top to the bottom.

"Kao-chan brother! A very possessive one, be careful Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered the last part, making him scowl and ruffle his hair with too much force.

"I'm not his brother! How many times should I tell you?" Hikaru laughed at Naruto whose hair looked wild and avoided his punch with ease.

"Then could you let us pass? We want to see if Sasuke... I mean. if they are alright" Said the pink haired girl with a blush in her cheeks.

"If you insist…" Hikaru finally looked at Kaoru's sensei, who was oddly quiet. With his approval the group were greeted with a small room with two beds, one empty and neatly made. In the other bed their two missing teammates. Sasuke stood quiet looking at Kaoru who was sleeping, her right arm bandages and a tube connected to a machine at her side. Naruto and Sakura came to Sasuke asking a lot of questions. Hikaru observed them next to Kakashi, who finally talked.

"How is she?"

"Much better than I expected, she just has to wake up" Hikaru felt slightly intimidated by the man at his side.

"What did they say?" Kakashi asked to the platinum teenager with interest."

"They will let your team participate, it depends… if you still want to ask them" Hikaru frowned watching the group of young gennins who were too busy talking to acknowledge them. Sasuke remained glued to his spot, the bandages in his arms making Hikaru felt a bit guilty.

"Even so… we still have a problem" Kakashi said serious. He knew the man was right. For how much time could they remain lucky? Then her fluttering eyes made the room louder, Naruto quickly came at her face, asking too quickly for her to understand. Sasuke took Naruto by the collar and pushed him aside, Sakura was gentler and Hikaru was pleased.

"Sasuke… are you ok?" Kaoru asked, her voice a bit raspy.

The Uchiha surprised everyone, even Kakashi when he turned around looking for a cup of water and said abruptly. "Worry about yourself." Giving the cup to Sakura he came in front of Hikaru, his tone sharp and commanded. "Follow me"

Begrudgingly Hikaru conceded, a quick glance at everyone in the room and went away. Scowling all the way offended to receive orders from a little gennin and preparing mentally for the unavoidable discussion between them. _This was not his day_


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Kakashi made the most unexpected announcement, he recommended them for the Chunnin exams. The young ones thought long and hard, each one questioning the skills necessary for the oncoming challenges. Team Seven had a hard decision in their hands, three and ONLY a three squad can sign for it. Just five days to decide, Naruto was so excited and worried at the same time. His friends will be released soon, but it slightly eased his mind. Again, he felt left in the dark, too many things were happening.

Annoyed with the idea of being split up because of that rule Naruto took time from his training to search for some kind of answer. Walking in deep thought until his feet made their way to the most unexpected place the following afternoon. It had been a long time since he had passed to the Uchiha district. He stood there, hesitant to put a foot or turn around like many times before.

Technically he could pass and look, right? Yet, he lingered there, because he wasn't even sure of WHERE to look. So many attempts in the past to just sneak here until it left a bad memory, before Naruto had a chance to made a decision a cheerful shout interrupted his musing.

"Naruto-kun! What are you ahhhh!" He was almost tackled to the ground, the mass of raven long hair make him sneeze.

"I told you…TAKE IT EASY! Are you deaf?!" Hikaru annoyance clear in his tone, a few steps behind. At his side Shikamaru with an eyebrow raised just watching.

"It was an accident, just relax" Kaoru finally released him and turned to scoff at the insult.

"Just don't make me return your clumsy head to the hospital" Hikaru admonished.

"They let you out already?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"No, we just decided to escape and have lunch" Shikamaru answered with sarcasm and a little smirk. Naruto tried to get him but Kaoru playful push to the Estate finished the oncoming argument.

"Good idea, we can have lunch as well Shika. Come with us, Naruto-kun"

Naruto made sure to remember were they were going for the next time. He was happy to see her friend up and smiling. Their chat was enjoyable, sharing short tales of their previous missions. Her house was bigger than his apartment, soon Hikaru disappeared to made snacks for them, when Kaoru took both to the backyard that displayed a modest, yet big garden with strange plants.

"What is all this?" Naruto walked around slowly while Kaoru gave a basket to Shikamaru.

"My secret garden, do you like it?" Kaoru replied, taking another set of tools and surveying the herbs.

"You have a lot of plants here… but no flowers. That's weird, you like them" Kaoru continued to cut at some herbs, not missing a bit to reply.

"I have ones, but here I just have what I need."

"For what? Naruto asked.

"Well, it can be a lot of things. I sell some of them for medical purpose" Kaoru had by now a box with herbs. Naruto sat there curious as her teammate separated them, Shikamaru gave his basket to her and took a sit next to Naruto.

"You owe me one, that was tedious" Shikamaru said to her, making himself comfortable.

"You barely did anything!" Naruto countered, slightly impressed that even now he remained being the same lazy boy.

"It's fine Naruto, the truth is he is doing me a favor." She glanced at his blue eyes, pausing a moment in her job to explain properly. "I…I asked him for a special salve for Sasuke."

"He wasn't released with you?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

Unable to withhold his blue eyes, Kaoru continued with the previous task, labeling the bags.

"No, when Kakashi told us of the Chunnin exams, Sasuke was…." She paused, the herbs ready in place to be taken. "I just… don't want any of us to miss this chance. I'm sure he wants to participate so I had to ask for Shika help. I just came here to give these and then I will get back to the hospital"

"We are not having lunch?" asked Naruto, disappointment evident in his whine.

"You just sounded like Chouji. And here I thought you have some sense in that big head" Shikamaru made a nonchalant comment. Kaoru laughed at them, Hikaru call made them retreat to the house.

* * *

He was looking at the window of the small room of the hospital, the orange and read tint in the sky almost consumed by the dark blue. A knock at his door, a voice he recognized, and he turned to look at her. Black eyes tracking her neck, where her mark should have been. All that was left was a crescent moon. Besides that, almost everything seemed in place for him, her long hair, her sun necklace, her legs bandaged to hide the few scars left and her green eyes. Dancing around the room, she was nervous, he knew why, but Kaoru had to talk first. He was not willing to let his thoughts out just yet.

A huge bottle was presented to his face, a greenish substance that had him look at her.

"Sasuke…." She paused, her hands held a bit too tightly the bottle before her eyes hold his stare.

"Just apologizing is not enough for what I get you involved. It's my fault. I don't know how much Hikaru tell you already. If you are not mad, would you mind letting me heal you?"

He had thought about the issue, even more with Kakashi surprise and her speech again put his mind upside down. For someone he considered intelligent and perceptive… she was totally oblivious to common sense. He was the one supposed to be apologizing to her, not the other way around. SHE was still strange, a contradiction, a fool in a sense. Not sure why that thought was comforting for him, he was tempted to just follow her lead to see what she would do. Noticing the slight tremble of her arms, he took the bottle and replied the first thing in his mind.

"Even if I'm, you are too stubborn to leave me"

That made her blink surprised. _Maybe that didn't sound like I expected_ Sasuke thought quickly. Kaoru slowly but surely relaxed and smiled at him. Her voice more cheerful this time when she asked for his arms and started explaining.

"You won't regret it. A few massages of this will get you out of here in no time!"

 _Did she just said massage?_ Sasuke thought a bit nervous. He was not too sure if he wanted her help now. Kaoru opened the bottle and put a bit of the content in her palm, the smell was not the dreadful concoction he was prepared to endure. Her fingers glowed faintly in a purplish glow and she mixed it with the content in her palms. She paused a moment looking at his hands. Sasuke took the opportunity to find a way out.

"Why- don't you let a nurse to do it?" _Did he just stuttered?_ He was disturbed, but he had never allowed anyone too close. He was uncomfortable with someone touching him with affection, or the kind of contact some girls imposed to him. But she remained again oblivious of his response because she answered with the same tone.

"He says it works faster with Reishi than chakra. The hole bottle will cover up for three sessions, by tomorrow night you can be back. But you have to take it easy because the outer skin will remain tender another 2 or 3 days."

His surprise was subsided by curiosity. "He?" Not sure of who relayed that kind of information or why she was now taking long breaths and looking from her hands to his arms.

"Isamu, you know. The silver haired kid from that night. Oh and he apologizes as well." She then scowled, grunted, closed her eyes and replied "Yeah he deserves it, so stop whining and do your thing"

"Do what?" Sasuke now was more nervous, not sure if she was talking with him or this was what Hikaru mentioned before as " _possible odd behavior"_

"Sorry, my new conscience is quite vocal sometimes. Just don't ask right now and let me your arm." Kaoru requested gently, a light blush in her cheeks.

Reluctantly Sasuke let her teammate work in his right arm, at first tense with the sudden contact, but her slow and tender movements relaxed his muscles. The initial fresh sensation of the ointment felt warm with the constant fingers trailing his arms as if she were painting a path up to his shoulders. He had to distract himself with something, so he asked.

"You do this often?" She was too focused to look at him, now taking his other arm to repeat the process. Considering the idea that she didn't hear him, Sasuke examined closely her actions. The glow make it easy to notice when Kaoru touched tentatively certain spots, pressed or changed location in times. Not doing enough pressure to hurt, just the right amount to be reminded she was close… too close.

Not sure if he was uncomfortable or not with that. His teammate wasn't like his annoying fangirls, instead he was intrigued by the things he didn't understand of her. After that night he spend hours at her side watching how her scars healed in a suspicious speed even the nurses could not explain. Hearing her soft snores and _his name_ in the dark made Sasuke tense, unsure of what to think.

Suddenly he was shaken out of his mind by a soft smack in his cheeks. Retreating a bit far from Kaoru by reflex.

"Sorry, but you spaced out." She justified her actions, a hesitant grin in place.

"Are you finished?"

"No, I was asking you to lay down. I can't take properly your bandages like this"

Sasuke didn't wanted to let her now how disturbed he was of the next step. Yet he complied in silence, grateful she was not paying attention to his stiff posture. Again, he was feeling annoyed with himself. Opening himself was not easy, he was trying, but she was doing something again. Feeling in debt, innocently trapping him in a long guilt trip. Watching as she discarded carefully his bandages and prepared to assault his legs to the same treatment. Sasuke hoped the next sessions would be less… disturbing.

Truth to her words by the following night he was up, and his burns completely vanished. Now with no boundaries and questions in mind Sasuke were to look out for Kaoru. Hikaru pointed the direction of the training grounds, what he was not expecting was a bunch of kinds and Naruto to be there as well. She noticed his presence easily, not giving him time to turn around now that she was occupied.

"We have to talk?" Straight to the point, as always Naruto was adamant to just annoy him answering for her.

"You can't just come and ruin our fun. I liked it much better with you in the hospital" He ignored him and directly looked at the green eyes of Kaoru. Then turned around expecting her to follow. Not long she catched up and asked.

"Do you mind if we pass for something to eat?"

He didn't answer but changed direction to a nearby tea establishment. Taking a sit in near the door, a waitress came and took their orders. She was fidgeting with her hair, a sort of nervous tick she had.

"Does Naruto or Sakura know?" He didn't elaborate more, she knew what he mean. She sighed and held his gaze, denying with a short tilt. As he suspected, Sasuke held his attention in the implications. His guardian, Hikaru, didn't give much details just enough to appease him that time in the hospital. Maybe she was getting better at reading emotions because Kaoru interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell them yet. Because even I don't know what I had to do now. Seriously just imagine it." Then she changed her tone in a sing song mock and said "Hey guys, guess what? I had a weird man king in my head that says he will be stuck with me forever. Cheated me to accept being a pawn and I don't have idea what to do about him because he appears out of nowhere"

If she put it like that, it really sounds crazy. She laughed, out of exasperation, and let her face fall in the table.

"Is he here?" Sasuke was curious, now that he discovered that she talked alone because of that spirit.

Kaoru lifted from the table to touch her necklace. "No, sometimes my sun feels warm when he is in my head. I'm just worried I could lay behind in the exams because of him"

"I don't trust him" He replied, remembering those red bloody eyes and that taunt. He was still pissed off. "Why didn't you ran?" He was wondering that for some time.

"And leave you?" Kaoru tilted her head "That wasn't an option. I was sure he would not hurt me but with you… I didn't wanted to take that chance"

"So you did know him" Sasuke accused, putting aside the concern she had for him.

"No, I had just seen him a few times. Being honest I was thinking that maybe I was imagining those as well" The orders finally came, he gave her time to eat and relax. Slightly appeased that she wasn't intentionally trying to do a mess with his life. No, he was just looking for some answers before the exams, he had to know what to expect for the team. He won't fail, he was determined to prove his strength.

* * *

Tomorrow was the big day and after some strange encounters with unknown ninja they met up in the academy. Whatever it happened they will fight back. With a new set mind they searched for the room 301 with excitement. Kaoru did notice Sakura silence, what surprised her was Sasuke indirect compliment in her abilities. Sometimes she was reminded he cared with small things like that. When out of nowhere a green blur came between Sasuke and another kid. His green body suit and big eyebrows were the first things she could see when he approached with confidence.

"You are Sakura, right?" I looked at Sakura, but by the face she made it was possible she didn't know him.

"Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life" His strong voice, the light in his eyes, such passion and emotion in such an unexpected declaration. It was so honest Kaoru was speechless looking at him in amazement. His energy was so bright it was hard not to believe in his oath, that was the thing she found admirable.

It was a shame just few words of Sakura could tear his spirit. That was kind of romantic. Suddenly their gazes pinned her in an uncomfortable position. "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"How could you say that Kao-chan?" Naruto asked clearly disturbed with the face he made.

"You're nuts. How can that be romantic? He is a total weirdo" Sakura said rudely, Kaoru watched as the taller boy got depressed aside. She stiffened when a pale teen with long brown hair approached, recognizing his eyes and the serious expression, Neji Hyuga, Hinata cousin.

"Hey you, what is your name?" He asked with an air of superiority. Not found to be near him Kaoru step aside near Sakura.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else" Sasuke answered, blocking his path.

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

"I'm not obliged to answer" Kaoru made a quick glance to see his scowl, pissed of by Sasuke.

She was happy to comply Sakura request to go and find the classroom. The chills she felt by the Hyuga stare made her speed up a bit. She made a mental list of the things to be glad. Hikaru's surprise hug, he didn't give them too frequently. The dango she get this morning, a cute cat in a tree that didn't jump to scratch her face. Naruto promise of an ice cream. Kaoru craved candy!

A shout interrupted her thought. The green boy from before jumped and challenged Sasuke, again she was surprised by the politeness of the inquiry until…

"Oh Sakura, I love you" Sakura shouted, Kaoru covered her ears a second. Her cherry friend was mumbling in distress.

"Those eyebrows. That horrible hairstyle. You're such a weirdo"

"You're an angel send from the heaven" The boy, whose name was Rock Lee said and it was so funny watching Sakura dancing like noodles in a ramen bow Kaoru laughed so hard.

"Stop it Kaoru! You're pissing me off!" Sakura shouted angry, Kaoru had to calm down. Naruto interrupted challenging Rock Lee. He didn't listened when he denied such proposal, in a blink ended up beaten in the wall. Kaoru ran up to him, checking for any injury but he seemed just unconscious. Now she was impressed, scared yet fascinated. How could he do that?

Not long did Sasuke engaged him in a fight, he ended up in the ground. Lee was freakingly fast or had a mastery in jutsu unknown to them. Excited Sasuke used his Sharingan, even so he was kicked off in the chin then in the stomach. Finally, he revealed he was fighting solely on taijutsu. The confidence in his abilities made it clear the power behind his training. What he pointed as talent. Before the fight ended a turtle appeared and stopped the fight.

Kaoru was so excited. She didn't noticed when Naruto ran to Sakura and Sasuke asking if the turtle was Rock Lee sensei. I laughed, maybe to loud but it was hilarious. I approached them, clutching my belly.

"That- That is not his- his sensei" It was hard to contain her laugh. It appeared in the smoke a tall man with a similar green outfit, it was like looking at a carbon copy of Lee. I could not answer to Naruto it was too much. Their interaction, the freaking sunset, her tummy hurt and she was crying by the time the man named Gai approached.

It was a wonder if it was true his statement. Kakashi didn't seemed like the type to go around fighting for sport. Now alone Sasuke fury was palpable.

"It seems the Uchiha aren't as great as everybody tells" Naruto commented nonchalantly, Sakura admonished him.

"Well too much ego can be dangerous for anybody" Kaoru voiced her opinion, Sakura hit the back of her head. That leaved Kaoru stupefied, she never tried to do that before.

"Next time I'll beat him" Sasuke replied coldly

"Yeah right" Naruto sarcasm was so evident even Kaoru could distinguish. "Did you see his hand? Bushy eyebrows must have been training like cray every day. He trains more than you. That's all."

"Could you imagine then, his strength? Admirable… I want to fight him as well" Kaoru thought out loud, watching in the direction Lee disappeared. She really had to fight later with him, that kind of speed was incredible. Sasuke was trembling slightly but then he answered with more confidence.

"Good, things are getting exciting. I can't wait to see what will happen."

Relief accompanied with such encouragement made it hard to not be optimistic. Kaoru hoped against all odds their success.


	27. Chapter 27

The room was full of ninja, the atmosphere was tense and it made Sakura nervous. Feeling self-conscious at the stares they were receiving, some ninja were older and it was intimidating.

"I didn't have any idea we a lot of competition" Sakura commented. Her teammates were taking it better. Naruto was like always, her Sasuke had an air of excitement almost thrilled. Kaoru strangely was openly ogling everyone not the best tactic in her opinion but what can she say for herself. Trambling, scared with slight nausea, it didn't last because a familiar annoying voice almost leave them deaf.

"Sasuke here you are!" Ino Yamanaka, her rival in love was CLINGING to HER SASUKE. "You don't have any idea of how much I missed your handsome face"

"INO PIG! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF SASUKE! HE IS MINE" If she could just punch that ugly face of her.

"Fprehead, they let you in? Have you noticed the new wrinkles in that BIG wall of yours?

"Leave my forehead alone!" Sakura was about to lauch herself when her teammate set between them waving at someone behind the blond.

"Shika-chan! Chouji-san! Good to see you" Kaoru was the first to greet them, Sakura had seen them before, but she didn't talked with them. The rest of Ino's team came at our side with soft grins.

"Fantastic. Now I have to endure two loud mouths and a cricket" Shikamaru said with open sarcasm looking at Naruto and Kaoru.

"Hey who are you calling load mouth? He rudely pointed out, Sakura snickered. It just fits him.

"And who is the cricket?" Kaoru asked, Sakura was surprised her partner could be so clueless sometimes.

"Forget it. If the four are here, who will be tossed out?" Shikamaru asked with a bored expression. What a lack of tact. Sakura tilt her head to her teammate. Kaoru smile dropped a bit, she hesitated to answer.

"Me, I had to look for them…"

"Wait a bit Kao-chan. Don't leave us yet." Naruto was the first to stop her, Sasuke nodded slightly. How does she do that? I… I know she already said she didn't like him but, she had his attention without effort. A part of her was glad to have her gone, her loud other self was dancing at such a chance to be alone with Sasuke. They will be rivals in every sense of the word and yet they pinned up for her. If it weren't for that promise just a few minutes ago. " _Whatever happened, they will help each other_." Kakashi grin after that made her proud as well, he really was happy with us as a team. Maybe she was being a bit dramatic or selfish, Sakura did promised as well and her word was just as important as Sasuke love.

"Hinata!" Kaoru made her way to the tiny girl with the short cut and pale lavender eyes. Sakura just watched in disbelieve how her teammate changed so quickly. She was chatty and smiling broadly, Sakura hasn't seen her so lively with anyone except Naruto. _Suspicious, why can she be so open with her and not me. No, wait a minute. She didn't want to be that close to her yet._

"Hey don't be so pushy and leave her alone" Kiba scoffed at Kaoru, who was too busy hugging the poor girl to notice the huge blush that completely covered her face. Now Sakura was sure, Hinata has to be special, Kaoru didn't liked to give hugs just to anyone. Sometimes Kaoru take your breath away, literally, can't she notice when someone is suffocating?

"Ki-Kiba-san, it-it's alright. Kaoru-chan is my friend"

"Sorry, it's just Akamaru doesn't like her"

"You can talk with him?" Kaoru finally set free the timid Hyuga and turned to talk with the feral boy with marks in his cheeks and a white dog on his jacket. "Can you ask him why every pet hates me? I don't know why they ran away!"

Akamaru barked, Sakura always had her doubts if he really talked with him or was just crazy. "A pushy girl, aren't you?" Kiba replied as if he were offended.

"You are the rude one" Sakura didn't registered the words until it left her mouth. _Did she just defend Kaoru?_

"Well this will be fun. At least for us"

Sakura was pissed, Kiba just brushed off her reply and was practically laughing of us. "Be careful Kiba, over confidence often follows defeat." Her Sasuke, of course he would stand up for the team. That challenging grin made her legs feel like jelly. She couldn't wait to see how Sasuke put the Inuzuka in his place.

"You rookies, lower your voice. Don't you notice you are leaving a bad impression" A tall boy with glasses and gray hair walked in our direction. After he pointed out how stupid it was to call for attention he showed us some cards. It was amazing how he made appear data with his chakra. This Kabuto was intelligent, Sakura was grateful to have a hand in that information. When Sasuke asked for the two ninjas we have encountered, she felt a chill just looking at Lee picture. When Gaara came out Sakura heard Kaoru mumble.

"It's him! The read head!"

"Do you know him?" Sakura had to ask, the way she expressed her surprise was… strange.

"No, really" Sometimes she wondered if she will understand Kaoru weird mind track.

After Kabuto explanation Sakura made some conclusions. She was royally screwed but she had to fight her fear or else Sasuke will never forgive her if they lose. At least she was taking it much better than Naruto, he was trembling. Maybe some encouragement will put him at ease. She was trying to be nice, really. Then Naruto shouted how he will beat everyone and piss them off.

"What does your idiot boyfriend is thinking?" Ino screamed at her.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" How does she even dare to think that? Sakura held Naruto in a death grip as punishment and tried to appease the angry mob. They got a cold shower of reality when Kabuto was attacked. When the scarred man came it was time to say goodbye. This time she did gave us a hug. A long one. What I didn't expect was for hergiving out her necklace, to her of all the people.

"What?" Even the boys were surprised, openly staring at Kaoru. The sun trinket was placed on my hand. "Can you take care of this for me?"

"But, why?" The raven didn't answered. Then she took the wristband she always wear and approached Sasuke repeating her actions, avoiding our eyes. My love face loss the detachment, she noticed on his eyes as Sasuke caressed the token. I felt jealous for some reason.

"It's my excuse to look for you guys. You must promise to give it back when we pass" Her voice was a bit low. She mumbled something to Sasuke, I wanted so badly to know what.

"And what about me?" Naruto whined feeling left behind. I guess that by the sad frown and a rather cute pout. _Wait, did I think it was cute?_

"You have my most important treasure." She showed a fox coin purse and give it to Naruto whose face went blank. "Don't dare to lose it or I will stole all the ramen in your apartment! I swear!"

We must made Naruto move, he was being silly randomly changing moods acting like a mad man. The last I saw of her was a mass of raven hair walk to another group of ninjas with a photo in hand. I put the necklace in my neck, wondering why she was suddenly so sentimental.

* * *

She could do it. Kaoru had just to breath and answer at least the ones she knew. A quick survey of the questions made her realize she knew the answer of 1. Unsure of the other questions, she had a slight idea of what to do but not sure if it was right. She tried not to freak out, the other two girls she ended paired up were unknown to her. _Be positive. Maybe they are good enough and we could pass. I must, I had to move on._

Now that all the rules were out she got worried. Her poor Naruto was trembling. _Cheer up, you can do it Naruto!_ Fortunately, Hinata was beside him, maybe her friend can comfort him. Twenty minutes later she was bumping her head with the table silently, the other girls in her team appeared to had problems. Then she heard that voice.

"Giving up already?" The strong tone inside her mind was unexpected.

"YOU! Where did you go? I needed you!" Kaoru chastised.

"I'm surprised, you are really more scared than I thought. How disappointing" His tone was serious. If she weren't preoccupied to pass she would be hurt, there was no time for that.

"I don't have time for your insults. Tell me, is there a way to help those two girls so I could pass?"

"And you?" Isamu asked, not the answer I was waiting.

"I will find a way." His laugh, loud and short a small hit to her pride.

"Just this time. You owe me one" Kaoru was glad, before she had the chance to ask. Mint green eyes scanned the crowd for the two girls. It was strange to watch one of them hit her head with the pencil and smile at her. Startled she decided to trust Isamu and occupy herself with the other questions. After a long thought she realized that cheating was essential to pass, she had to try, a crazy idea perhaps. First, she located her prey, a boy not far who was writing with confidence, it was time to put in use what she learned.

"Each one of you is free to answer the last question" Ibiki Morino interrupted at last.

"If you decline you'll get automatically a 0 and the whole team will fail" Ibiki has a nick for being particularly threatening with words. If she wasn't as determined to pass, to hope and a dream to follow she might have conceded to fail.

"Not just that, they will never have the chance to try again." That didn't make sense for her. A waste of potential, how can other leaders concede to such rules? Could it be possible? She didn't wanted to believe it. For a second Kaoru was astonished, a hand was raising. _Naruto? What? How could he? Oh no he better not raise that hand_. He let his hand fall hard in the table and again surprised me. He won't surrender his dream to be Hokage, she had to imagine that. That kind of passionate encouragement was enough to break the tense atmosphere around.

She almost screamed at Ibiki. Such a masochist! How dare he scare us like that. No matter the truth it had that kind of explanation. Her angry scowl subsided slightly when he talked about the life of a shinobi. A sincere declaration of what it entails. The risk, the uncertain, the sensation of having the life of others in your hands. Bravery, discipline, strength. Values that distinguish a true ninja, mostly the courage of fighting for your team. The image of a distinctive smile and onyx eyes painted a tiny grin in my face. He undoubtfully was like that, I wanted to be just like him, my dear sensei. Thinking of the man whose smile could lighten up the room and whose laugh cheered up even the most stoic person.

"Quit that stupid face. It disturbs me" Isamu's voice was back, Kaoru not happy to be spied again in her thoughts, screamed loudly and gritted her teeth.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT? IT'S PERSONAL!"

"Not precisely a secret, relax." Isamu replied nonchalantly, did he really was just messing with me?

Suddenly a woman came flying through the window and her introduction was…. Strange.

"Women never cease to amuse me" Isamu made a comment, I could just feel him checking out the violet haired Jounin.

* * *

Something Naruto learned quickly outside the Forest of dead was not taunt crazy woman with kunais. Right now, his team had already fill their consent forms and was waiting for their scroll. He was between excited and scared with the survival challenge, however confident they will beat this exam. Five days were enough time, right? In the way he could kick some ass and show off his skills, impress Sakura to the point she will ditch the bastard and live happily ever after. Ok, maybe his fantasy got over board.

When the scroll was given, and they were at the door, Naruto was the first one to ran out to the Forest. The only thing that may bother him were if her friend will make it. With some luck they won't encounter each other, not that he thought she will try to still their scroll, but he didn't knew the girls who now accompanied her. They can't exactly fight them because it will disqualify her as well and that wasn't the idea.

He was thinking too far away. No, he will made it right. They ran fast to cover distance from the other teams. Shouts from people were already heard, Sakura was scared I tried to distract her. He didn't know how that leaved him trapped in ropes, saved by Sasuke... again. _Why did it always end up like this?_

 _Who named Sasuke the leader?_ Ok, he got some idea to not be ambushed, but he could have pick up a password easier to remember. A sudden attack had them flying, he could not hear anyone. It hurt, a bit, he was alone. A HUGE SNAKE?! Naruto tried to escape but that thing trapped and eaten him in the blik of an eye. It was the most disgusting experience he had, surrounded by slime and the putrefied smell of rotten meat. He had to get out, NOW. After long minutes, cutting his way out of there had not worked. Stoped screaming for help that never came. He thought of all the people he was surrounded, their moments, their fights, the fun he had and his rivalry with Sasuke. _Of course, he could not give up, he had not settled who was the best ninja_. Over his dead body will he let Sasuke win his bestfriend! The bastard will not steal his first important person who think HE was better than Sasuke.

* * *

 **Kaoru POV**

Kaoru paused in her run at the sudden chill in her spine. The two girls paused as well to look at her, talking. She didn't care listening, it felt horribly wrong.

" _Hime, your friends are in danger."_ Isamu sounded serious, a dark tint in his thoughts. Kaoru quickly asked for direction, he pointed out and she was already running as quickly as she could.

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing?" The blond one said in a hurry catching up with her.

"You can't just do as you please" The other masked girl replied. Kaoru continued running, thinking along the way her options. A kunai passed flying at her side, forcing the raven to pause. The other girls catched up with her, the blond shaked her off. "I won't fail just because you got crazy, WE have to move on" Kaoru brushed her off.

"LISTEN! I don't have time for this. MY FRIENDS are out there in danger and if I have to trap both of you so I could save them I will do it." The two backed off in surprise, Kaoru took two spares of scrolls to hint of the seriousness in her threat.

"You could follow me, help me out, team up with them and pass the exam OR I will made you regret ever messing with ME" Neither moved, she nodded and saved the scrolls.

"Well done" It was all Kaoru said. Following Isamu lead,avoiding other teams as well, there was no time for distractions. He even encouraged to speed up, that wasn't a good sign.

"Do you even know what you are doing? The blond asked. She didn't grace her with attention. Kaoru was feeling a great disturbance of energy. It was strange, how can she sense Reishi from this distance, their aura clashing with something disgusting.

" _Your trinkets has stored up part of your energy flow, It might protect them but not for long"_ Isamu voice was rough.

"Isamu, who are they fighting?"

" _One of those pests I hate the most, he is too powerful for them_." The answer was enough, it proved right her suspicion. She felt a jolt of coldness in her chest, Kaoru knew this flow very well. Her heart pumped wildly in fear it was decreasing.

"Naruto!" she screamed in anguish.

" _Be careful, if you encounter him he must not know your identity_ " Isamu advice, simple and clear didn't hide the concern in his tone.

"Do you think I care about that?" Kaoru just didn't care right now to continue speaking in her mind with him. Openly vocalizing her replies, ignoring the mumbles or questions those girls have.

" _Listen woman, that man has been chasing for YOUR people like crazy. I won't let scum like him touch what is mine"_ He was dead serious, she could feel it. Kaoru was forced to consider the new information. However, she won't be deterred in the slightest, her friends were waiting.

"Stubborn, alright. I will tell him as well" Isamu finally disappeared from her mind, maybe with Hikaru she could get them out of here. She felt again a jolt, this time of warm like flames. Sasuke. Something tried to hurt him but was blocked out, he was safe... for now.

"I will go first" Kaoru said before disappearing, now close enough using Shunshin. Her hearth bumping wildly, alone with the unknown enemy. By the time she arrived the first thing she distinguished was Sasuke breathing hard, protecting Sakura who was on the ground. He take her far when the foreign ninja tried biting him, the enemy's neck stretched like gum, disturbing. Kaoru took her sword and used her lightning bolt. Jumping to shred those fangs, the ninja retreated on time when she got between Sasuke and his sharp teeth.

"Kaoru!" Sakura shouted surprised.

"How many little gennins I have to kill today?" The enemy said, his mouth creepy and his fangs exposed again, he launched but I deflected his head to the ground. Feeling the Reishi burning and Isamu warning I didn't want to follow. Tightening up the grip on the hilt for this attack. "Thunder bolt!" A single swing produced lot of the debris, causing a momentary pause, Sasuke stood up and leaned on my back, a kunai in hand.

"You're reckless"

"Didn't have time for anything else. We can give it a shot" Sasuke nooded, the enemy came again at an amazing speed. With the hilt I made a barrier out of instinct, the man recoiled pleasantly surprised if his threatening smile mean that.

"This energy… so you were the one whom saved the little Uchiha" The ninja send from his hands a handful of snakes. There were too much, with the barrier still up I had to use my sword as a channel, focusing my Reishi. The snakes obscured the whole barrier, the weight increased but I would not give up, even if it was begining to overwhelm.

"Can you made a Fireball?" Sasuke denied, I had to do it. With little choice, I made the hand signs for my technique, directing the flow of energy through my sword to the end.

"Close your eyes" I commanded, since I didn't have much experience with this jutsu. "Bubble ray!" The barrier flushed with light, followed by a sizzling sound. I was feeling the effort pushing through the amount of snakes. Waiting until we could see again the forest. I didn't know if my barrier can hold on.

"Is he gone?" Sakura asked, looking around for us.

Soon the tree branch we were standing exploded at our feet and send us down. Kaoru barely managed to catch herself as they landed in another root. I felt a powerful kick in my shin and the hardness of the wood in my back.

"For a gennin it's suspicious you have that kind of ability." He pressed his hand to my neck in the distance. Lifting my sword to shake him off, yet he gripped my wrist with his other hand and it was snatched out.

His tongue touched my cheek as if savoring the moment. "If I weren't busy I won't mind taking you as a lab rat" I snarled he pressed even more my neck, it was starting to get difficult to breath. I tried making hand signs and escape but his kunai pierced my hand. My scream was subsided, it hurted like hell.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke shouted and the pressure was lifted. Reaching for support to glance up were the battle continued. Impressed with Sasuke power still in him, he kicked, punched and sent a fire ball but nothing seemed enough. _From where did he got the energy back?_

" _LET ME YOUR BODY_!" the command took me by surprise, Isamu energy was reeling. " _I can't stand aside I have to…"_

"FINE. ENJOY THE SHOW THEN" Ire pure and wild surrounded me. It was the first time I felt my body move, as if it were a dream. Well, more like a nightmare. Isamu quickly intervened between the two. He surprised me landing a well packed kick and sent him flying. Lifting a hand in his direction, yet nothing happened except glimpses of little wings appearing and vanishing.

" _PERFECT. I can't summon them"_ Isamu said sarcastically, I didn't get what he was trying to do, the enemy came again, Slowly assessing us.

"Interesting, aren't you full of surprises? Maybe if I break you Sasuke will finally fight at his full potential."

"Scum like you won't touch what is mine." Hearing Isamu talk in her body was frightful and weird.

"I'll have fun. Tearing your skin apart" The leaf ninja launched itself at full, Kaoru was surprised to actually see him movements, his kicks, his punches, crawling to the tree branch. Isamu made swing my healing hand like a sword and a powerful wind was made. The ninja avoided, grinned and made his own hand signs. Fire came at us quickly, Isamu stopped it with one hand. It hurted me as hell, my scream made him pause. It was enough for the other ninja to strike, a new wound in her abdomen, Kaoru was feeling the pain, coughed blood. Isamu was reminded that he was attached to her body, mortal, fragile. He had to use some energy to stop the blood, it was healing itself.

Then some kunai distracted for a second the enemy and in front of her the two girls she had left behind appeared. _Oh no, please don't. They must get out!_ Kaoru thought anxious. But Isamu was more worried for her body than the new comers.

"I'm tired of this, I will make this quickly" From his mouth bullets of water were shot. I felt more week, my energy was being sucked as he used his hand to block them. The girls were hurt, not escaping some of them and were bleeding. Trying to stop him with their kunais and wires but that didn't worked.

His fingers glowed like purple flames. All I could hear was Isamu shout and then felt myself fall.

She blinked, not sure when she closed her eyes. Her head dizzy, exhausted and weak. Then she heard it, someone was crying. The forest, the smell of blood, her memories were falling in place. Kaoru heart drumming in dread. Just one of her hands was moving, maybe she broke it. Slowly but surely she managed to sit up with one hand. Looking for her teammates, not far in the tree branch she recognized a pink mass of hair.

"Sasuke what did he do? Sakura kneeling at his side, her voice was low and broken. Terrified for him I forced myself to stand. The pain get worse but I had to see. Finally close enough to see Sasuke breathing I kneeled and cried. He had a black mark in his neck. Kaoru heard his agonizing screams, clutching the mark with trembling fingers. Sweating and cursing, he was suffering; I couldn't do anything to save him.

"Forgive me… please Sasuke hang up" I pleaded, he continued to snarl until he blacked out. Sakura catched him in time. Her green eyes lost shine, she was just as scared like me.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. If only I… " But what can I say. In the end, it was useless. I didn't stop that ninja. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were hurt… wait. Naruto!

"Sakura, where is Naruto?" I was so busy fighting that I didn't stopped to look for him. She then seized the forest with the last rays of light and pointed me in a direction up in the tree. I don't know if I could go up there in my state. Then I remembered the two girls from before and asked, but her face was not a good sign. The sight was enough to made me recoil in guilt.

One was impaled, her face scared as if someone tried to tear the skin aside in a pool of blood. The other had her abdomen bitten so rough that it could be seen part of the inside. It was my fault, I got them in this mess. I was incapable to protect anyone, I lead again an innocent to his death.

"What do we do now? She asked. Her soft voice startled me, she needed me. _I… I can't fall apart now. Not here._

"We-we have to find shelter" Sakura nodded and leaved Sasuke to retrieve Naruto. I stood there watching the corpses. _I can't leave them here_. Not like this, alone. I had so little chakra left, I decided to use it for this. I took the scrolls I had and sealed their bodies. Don't know why but had the urge to laugh, I did just that. Maybe it sounded like cries, I felt Sakura hand in my shoulder while I trembled in the cold liquid.

"I- I had told them.. that- that I would- I would trap them if-if…" She tightened her grip in the scroll, too upset to even talk anymore she let Sakura take her with the boys and when her cries subsided both strolled away with his teammates.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a long night for both, each one taking turns guarding and sleeping, neither lasted too long since nightmares often bothered Sakura, Kaoru watched over more than once while she tried to rest. When the morning came Sakura had settled traps while Kaoru fall asleep out of exhaustion. Her teammate wake up at the first light, her eyes slightly red for crying, her right arm limp but was surprised to see that her palm had healed. I was at Sasuke side with a wet cloth, setting it gently in his forehead.

"Sasuke breathing went normal but his fever is still up" I informed her, Kaoru eyes danced between us. I hoped she had some plan, some remedy, she was the one that always came with something to heal Naruto. Kaoru was searching in her kunai pouch, she took a red scroll and from there multiple bottles, cloths and few bandages.

"I just have a cool ointment, not sure if it will help" throwing one bottle to her. Sakura didn't wasted time in using it and waited for some reaction in Sasuke. Sakura glanced up to ask something when she watched Kaoru struggle with a bottle in one hand and her teeth. Succeeding in opening the bottle she pressed it between her chin and neck so she could put some salve in her palm. Sakura stood and took the bottle from her hands.

"You could have asked for help"

Her green eyes refused to meet mine, I wasn't sure what she was thinking. Sakura assisted her silently as Kaoru put the salve in Naruto face. Then we did the same with Sasuke, butshe got occupied with his hands and arms, in long circles like a massage.

"What is that?" Sakura asked when both took a sit, Kaoru was taking long breaths and reclining her body in a root near the entrance of their hideout.

"Just some relief and disinfectant in case they are in pain"

"And the other bottles?" Sakura made another question, relieved to have some kind of response from her.

"Some are for specific wounds, burns, poison, to close little scars"

I put my attention in her arm and offered to put some of the salve on it. Kaoru just glanced at me, I took that as a yes. I did it soft, unsure of how much it could hurt that kind of wound. She stiffened, maybe Sakura could distract her.

"Thank you" It was the first think she could think of.

"I didn't do anything" Kaoru answered sadly. No, for Sakura she did more than enough. Her teammate fulfilled the promise.

"You did, we were…. It was…" How can Sakura explain how relieved she was to see her then? "WE are alive. That is enough."

But she was silent, Sakura tried again to shake her from that state. "And don't think after this that… that I will let you go for Sasuke." Then she hit Kaoru head "That was for caressing too much his body, you won't do that ever again"

A laugh, soft but it was better than silence. Kaoru finally glanced at her and some shine returned to her, Sakura was relieved.

"Still at it Sakura…" her laugh subsided, she smiled softly one of those strange grins that actually felt sincere. "That's what I like about you, thank you"

"For what?" Sakura was perplexed.

"For being my friend" She replied as if it was the most obvious answer, like it was a fact well known. Sakura couldn't hold her gaze after that, because she actually didn't think that highly of her. Maybe Kaoru was being polite, not thinking her words, being like Naruto and Lee, kind of odd and absentminded. It had to be that, Kaoru lacked social skills for what she did remember.

They stayed like that watching outside, Sakura tensed up, but it was just a squirrel. The poor almost fell in one of her traps. When nothing wrong could happen some ninja appeared intent to came for us, no… for Sasuke. The black haired spiked one with the sound band came first. Soon the others followed and I set on the trap they didn't see. However they escaped with little effort and that ninja came again at us.

"Leaf Hurricane!" In a swirl of wind the green suit of someone I knew well made his entrance just in time.

"What are you doing here Lee?

Kaoru was searching for some weapons, since her sword had been broken back there. She greeted Lee and tensed looking at the enemies behind. "I will always appear wherever and whenever you are in danger Sakura" was his answer.

"But we are enemies here…"

"I told you so, I'll protect you with my life" Sakura was speechless, the boy who so professed his love before, was actually serious. He stood proud and ready to defend her, she was tired and Kaoru didn't look better either. With new found admiration she let him fight.

He was giving some good punches and she dared to hope he could get us out. Lee kicked his opponent to the air, he encased the enemy with his bandages and both came swirling at a dangerous speed to the ground. Lee was tired, breathing hard, and unfortunately he was outnumbered. She shouted watching Lee in pain, trying to help with some shuriken but was easily avoided. Then Kaoru ran outside, Sakura heart almost stopped, she wasn't in any condition to fight with a limp arm, yet she deflected the other ninja and stood with Lee. The boy with his face covered as a mummy was intent in getting Lee while the spiked one go for Kaoru, both launched at them yet the hits of those ninja were winning against their efforts.

"You see, this little accessory? I don't need to hit you with my fist. I can hit you with the power of the sound." The bandaged ninja explained before going for her in the hideout, Lee barely intercepted but was hit with the device sending him to the ground.

"Lee!" Sakura and Kaoru shouted, her teammate was intercepted by Zaku, with his hands he encased her in a foreign force..

"I can manipulate ultra-sonic waves and air pressure. Made the earth as soft as a pillow or hard as steel. You are pathetic just as much as that boy" Zaku took Kaoru by her cape and pulled her injured arm. Her agony was so palpable as she screamed that Sakura couldn't help but shake as that ninja continued tormenting her teammate.

Her body moves on its own accord, throwing another set of shuriken. Zaku defended with one hand,no matter what she did, it wasn't enough. The girl of sound pulled her hair, effortlessly mocking her weakness, taunting with ending Sasuke life. I felt so helpless, I cried anguished, I failed again when they needed me the most. There was so much I didn't get to tell them, so much I didn't do. Zaku walked calmly to Sasuke pulling Kaoru by her arm, her cries made him angry and I just watched as he pulled kunai and sliced her cheek, that shut her a bit.

"Shut up already, or else I will have to cut your chords"

 _What was I doing?_ Nothing. I can't stand being like this, not anymore. Cutting my hair, leaving behind the weakness clinging on my mind and heart. Frustrated, recalling what I had being doing all this time. I wanted to protect them, I had to. Fighting back, using substitution jutsu she got some distance to attack Zaku, falling into her trap, tackling and biting his arm. Kaoru was free again, but could not move.

"Sa-sakura" she heard her weakly." Sakura impaled one arm and bit hard the other. No matter what, she had to resist and bit harder. He punched her head hard but she won't back down.

"No, Sakura" Kaoru said breathlessly. Sakura had to resist, the pain was increasing, whimpering while receiving his punches. Kaoru shouted again, while crawling to her side but was kicked hard on the face. Zaku then changed their position and his shoe was crushing her head. From nowhere three people appeared, violet and blond long hair. Ino. Her team came to aid us, it was a miracle.

"Your teammates need you Sakura." Ino encouraged her to watch over them. Sakura was surprised how Chouji managed to distract Zaku, at the first chance she ran to Kaoru side. Her teammate had blood over her face, touching the scalp Kaoru reacted, blinking tiredly.

"Does it hurts too badly?" Sakura asked, her teammate blinked and grunted.

"Can you stand?"

"I can try" Kaoru replied softly, Sakura sither up, supporting her. "Shika? Chouji?" Kaoru asked in wonder while they were occupied with the enemy ninja. Sakura could relate to that surprise, and was grateful. Just when the things got better did the sound ninja surprised them hurting their female partner. Fortunately, Neji appeared and after watching Lee unconscious he openly threatened them.

Yet Sakura noticed Sasuke standing up, her initial hapiness subsided when she took a good look at him. Something was not right, instinctively she stiffened as a chill crawled up her spine. Kaoru tightened her grip on her wrist, both watched as his chakra materialized and surrounded him in spiral of black marks like embers of fire that painted his once fair skin now tainted and his energy pulsed fiercely.

"Sakura, who did that to you?

His red eyes located us, but the usual comfort she felt was replaced with fear. I didn't even notice Kaoru was trying to hide in my back until she grunted. I turned back as her sole hand covered her mouth her eyes on Sasuke. If possible, his face darkened even more, red orbs spinned, my voice was stuck when his tone got cold with such fury my body trembled.

"WHO did it?" It wasn't a question but an urgent demand. The harshness in his tone paralyzed my body.

"Wha-What happened to you?" Kaoru voiced out slowly what I though.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" He paused "It's just the power inside me. In fact, I never felt much better. He made me understand I'm an avenger. To continue my path, I must obtain power at any price even if it means being consumed by evil." He sounds so sure, so determined in a wicked way. Then Zaku proudly give the answer Sasuke was looking for, his eyes finally turned and we could breath again.

"Ino, go back to your body. We have to back down!" Shikamaru screamed, then Zaku decided to attack us. "Super Sonic Sound Wave!" I just felt myself fly, the three of us were safe besides Zaku. Sasuke easily sent him away and shot flames, in a blink he trapped the boy pulling from behind, his shoe in the back to keep the distance.

"You seem very proud of your arms" He pulled a bit more "very… attached to them" Sasuke grinned as he continued pulling more and more. I trembled as he break Zaku arms, but he didn't stopped until he disjointed one of them. Tossing out the arm aside like nothing while blood poured out.

"That isn't Sasuke.." Sakura said with sorrow, her heart was drumming erratically, controlling the nausea.

Sakura almost jumped feeling Kaoru hand on her shoulder, she felt the weight of her body while she stood up. Her teammate was sweating, but Kaoru managed to ran and stop him.

She took his hand in hers with a faint clear purplish glow. Kaoru was crying as she pleaded to Sasuke to listen. "Just stop. Sasuke… we are fine… please come back" But Kaoru could not resist longer to be up, she kneeled tightening the grip on his hand. The small glow had some effect on him, the black marks receding. She was directly looking at him, she murmured something too low for me to hear. Moments later, the black marks disappeared and his eyes were black again. Watching him struggle next to Kaoru, I went to their side.

"You're too strong for us. I propose this. I'll leave my scroll but if we encounter again. We won't back off again. The sound ninja with bandages over his face took their partners, trying to stop the bleeding from the boy.

"Wait, who is Orochimaru? Why did he do this to Sasuke?" I demanded still furious.

"I don't know" Was all he said, finally taking the other two and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Chouji asked from his side in the bushes.

"Ino watch Lee, Chouji go with Naruto" Shikamaru commanded, he approached Kaoru, next to us, holding her on his embrance.

"Shika… thank you" Kaoru said softly, her chest up and down in rhythm. Shika shook his head and put a hand over the raven hair, his eyes assessing her body.

"You'll be the dead to me" He said gruffly, but Kaoru smiled. Sure that Shikamaru was taking care of her teammate Sakura returned her attention to Sasuke.

"What happened to me?" Good question, but she didn't have the answers. Then she heard Naruto shout and it made her smile. We made it, at last we could heal and get out of here.

"Bushy-brows!" Naruto shouted, she clearly stated for him to RESPECT Lee. He wasn't far, it was a relief he was up.

"Thank you Lee. I could defend myself and get more stronger because of you" Sakura poured her sincere feelings, indebt with his bravery.

"Even so, my efforts weren't enough" No, that was a lie. For her his actions spoked volumes. "The village lotus blooms 2 times Sakura, when we see each other again I will become a stronger ninja" I could just nod and believe in his words, touched for his determination.

"Sakura! Let my fix your hair" Ino offered, I was too proud to deny the offer, I wanted to enjoy this moment. In the care of Ino hands I watched as everyone interacted, Lee and his team were the first to leave. Shikamaru, was fixing Kaoru arm, her teammate had Naruto hand in a dead grip while Shika put the bone in place. After that the boys laughed at Naruto face and some sense of normalcy settled among us. We came back to the boys, Naruto was pouting because no one was telling him what happened.

"Explaining to you what happened will be a drag" Shikamaru said bored. Naruto again scowled.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with you as well Shikamaru" Ino made a comment, he didn't answered just waiting for her to continue.

"This is the much I have seen you work"

"Yeah? Well don't get your hopes high." Shikamaru then glanced at Kaoru who was scratching her new bandaged arm "You owe me another one" He took her hand to stop her then. "Stop that, I worked hard on them" Kaoru nod was enough for him, he gave her a bottle from his pouch. "Keep drinking this every 3 times per day, it will last"

"Yeah, we get it. Just stop playing the hero. I can take care of her" Naruto said a bit annoyed between them, trying to hug her but that hurted her arm and I had to punch him for being so careless again.

"Ok, now we are going. Better take care of yourselves cause we won't do that ever again" Ino said and then took a step close to Kaoru

"And you, keep your hands off Sasuke. Get it?" Of course, she had to say that, Sakura almost growled to her. At least Kaoru didn't get the message cause she just blinked at her. We decided to move on as well, find shelter and take a long rest.


	29. Chapter 29

When Iruka encountered Naruto again he didn't expected a few things. They barely made it, they were tired and they have one more person with them. He was very proud of them, as Naruto had said before, they weren't children. For him, the challenges to come could be passed if they stuck together. Another smoke cloud, a young Anbu appeared besisdes him.

"I have been waiting for you" The rough voice made the young Kaoru smile, she staggered to his side.

"Hikaru!" Iruka watched as he took his Anbu mask off. The silver hair and the golden eyes were unique, he had seen him before. The young man teased her a bit and took the bandaged arm for a close inspection, brushing his hand on her cheek gently.

"Hikaru-chan! What will happen to Kaoru? The rules…" Naruto was the first to approach him, Iruka was thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry, that was resolved, you have the scrolls with you, right?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru took then a bag and explained they had been ambushed by some scroll trackers ninja. Then she took two scrolls with a more serious face, she was interrupted by him again.

"I know what happened, we have to talk before you go inside"

"Wait, where are you taking her? Is she…?" Sakura asked him, Iruka was glad to see they have bonded well.

"No, she will pass to the next round. You guys go inside" I ushered the three that reluctantly left the young raven with Hikaru.

* * *

I made it back to my teammates with new information in mind. My talk with Hikaru had been a great weight in my shoulders after his sudden confession. I was nervous this time, the urgency and seriousness in his voice I rarely see, it left me unsure at first. But I must trust him, he was watching my back and he will remain until this eliminatory round finished. He was standing next to the Hokage in the back as he explained the real purpose of the exam. Glad to be next my team I looked at the remaining opponents. All of the rookie made it, the sand ninja and Kabuto team; I won't admit it out loud but with no sight of the three sound ninja my confidence came back a bit.

However, Sasuke wasn't feeling well, Sakura pleaded he abandoned the exams, just like Kabuto but it was pointless. He was harsh, it was insulting to even consider it and I had to admit he was right. I think all of us came to prove something and giving up at this point after everything we have overcame was unthinkable. So I watched in silence as Sasuke was called first to fight with a guy named Yoroi. Who didn't wasted a second to attack and Sasuke struggled at his advances.

"Sasuke, fight back!" I shouted, he stood but his movements were slow and his arms lacked the usual flow of spirit. As if... then I understood, Yoroi was taking his chakra, I stiffened a bit with the revelation, my mind stuck on a thing Hikaru reminded me of it. The more Sasuke lost his energy, the memory surged with fear.

Naruto encouragement stopped my mind track. This was real, I was not using... that. It was fine, Sasuke will be as well. His encouragement had a good effect on Sasuke, I was surprised as Lee movements were displayed in perfect tandem by my teammate, it gave a whole turn around in the battle leaving Yoroi beaten in the ground. Kakashi took Sasuke aside when he grabbed his collar, and we were left alone watching the next match.

The next battle: Shino against Choji. He was Hinata teammate, but I had few knowledge of his abilities. Choji was the first to move, expanding his body and going for Shino, he evaded for few minutes, until Choji returned to his normal size and started to shake and breath hard. Tiny bugs were leaving his body and Shino explained how they crawled inside his ropes while he was distracted with Ino cheers. Shino passed, they took the Akimichi to the infirmary.

The sand ninja with the painted face, Kankuro beat with ease a guy named Misumi. I had to admit it was very clever to pass as a puppet. The following names were Ino and Sakura, I gave my best wishes to my pink friend and watched in silence. The first part of the battle was slow, I got distracted by a familiar voice in my head.

" _Glad you are alright, Hime-sama_ " Isamu said genty, I had to step back in surprise. I haven't heard his voice for so long I thought the worst until Hikaru had reassured he will be back. Wanting to talk with him in silence I had to sit and close my eyes to concentrate.

" _Are you alright? I was starting to think you left me_ "

" _I have to apologize, in my rush to do my duty I forgot of your limits"_ Isamu replied, I could shape in my head his face in the darkness.

" _We are fine now. I have to thank you… "_

" _Oh, that… it was nothing, are you ready?_ " He asked

" _Hikaru told you?_ "

" _He did. I won't stand for weakness in this child's fights_ " Isamu said with calm.

Isamu didn't have to remind me that. A huge hand in my shoulders made me jump, Kakashi was back and pointing to the screen. It was my turn. Too surprised at first, then looking for pink hair. Sakura wasn't far, reclined in the wall sleeping with Ino at her side. Kakashi didn't give me time to ask, my opponent was already waiting for me. "Be careful" He said, grinnid behind his mask, a small grin in my face as I made my way. Temari, a kunoichi of the sand, with white dress and a black artifact. I waited for Hayate signal, but neither made the first move.

"You can beat her Kaoru! Show that girl who is in charge!" Naruto encouraged me, his voice was soothing and give me the push I needed to give my best.

"Waiting for me to make the first move? How disappointing your boyfriend will be after I end you" Temari said, I just blinked at her, assessing everything in her and my surroundings in silence. _Your senses are the first weapon, lethal if you pay attention on how and when to use each of them._ I remembered Shisui first lesson, this time I will prove to myself I had grown. A barrier has been lifted, a personal belief will be tested.

"Come on! Hit first, I will give you a try" The sand kunoichi said bemused.

"Women, talk to much" I said when I had a set of ideas in mind. She scoffed angry "YOU are one too! How can you be so stupid?"

"Are you done? I want to be serious" That made the trick, she jumped to give the first strike with the black instrument. With Shunshin no Shisui I was at her back shooting a pair of kunai, my aim was right but neither impacted her. I gave another try to be sure of her ability, using senbon.

"A warm-up? Now who isn't taking this seriously" Again they were sent back, I smiled. It was a fan, barely opened. It was all I needed to prepare for the next step.

"Go for it Kao-chan!" Naruto shouted again. Temari eyes turned to him for a second, it was all I needed. With the wires I had hidden, made again Shunshin enhancing my speed with chakra, in tandem as I left an imperceptible trail in the ground. At times slowing so she didn't suspected while I send senbon in her direction.

"Is that all you can do, how pathetic"

"If you insist…" was all I said as I made the hand signs.

* * *

Naruto was flabbergasted. Her friend was giving a good fight, he was specially proud of her for making the other girl angry. Still what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly lit the battlefield with thunderbolts that followed in a sole direction.

"Your student sure is strong, just as I expected of my eternal rival" Naruto heard the weird green guy said to Kakashi.

"Look closely, she isn't set in seriously hurting her opponent" Kakashi replied, not taking his eyes from the battle.

"Why do you say that? She obviously has the upper hand" Naruto asked.

"Think of it. Sure you will notice" His sensei replied, Naruto looked again as Kaoru continued fighting , again she send a thunderbolt through another the wires in the back. A huge smoke was made, covering a great part of the field. The raven suddenly made a barrier and a strong gust of wind crashed.

"Don't you know thunder is weak against wind? I admit, if I hadn't noticed your trap maybe you may have hit directly." The sand girl said it as if it were a compliment. The barrier withstood, but Temari opened the fan entirely and disappeared. Naruto located the sand kunoichi floating above his friend.

"Behind you!" Then Kaoru smiled, and did something that left him speechless. With a wave of her hand the kunoichi in her fan was sent to the ground.

"How-How did you do that?" Temari was so irked, shocked and he understood then. Kaoru was fighting like the old days, her wind power was back. Just how much did he missed while he was unconscious? First, Sasuke weird mark, then this. At least he knew that she was trying to end the battle peacefully.

"You aren't a challenge for my mistress" Kaoru answered with that strange male voice he remembered in the Land of Waves.

"What is wrong with you?" Temari voice was cautious, Naruto grip in the bar tightened unsure of what would happen. Kaoru then touched her head, as if it was hurting. Temari took that chance to strike with her fan. A tornado engulfed her friend and she was trapped

"Kaoru!" Naruto shouted in fear as some cuts were inflicted in her

"Come on, get out of it!" Shikamaru shouted as well, a quick glance at him, grip the bar tight.

"She is trapped, the fight is over" Neji said coldly. Kaoru fell in the ground, bleeding but she stood again.

"Just stay in the ground!" Temari made another wind, Kaoru made another barrier. This time it blocked the attack, but when it vanished she wasn't there. Kaoru appeared behind Temari, with a finger the fan was sent aside. A wire attached to one extreme, the sand kunoichi turned around intent in hitting her teammate. A few punches blocked, but Kaoru managed to trap her hand. Until Temari took a kunai escaped, viciously engaging her on taijutsu.

"Yeah, Kao-chan!" Naruto was hit by Shikamaru then, he massaged her head and shouted to him. "What was that for?"

"You aren't helping" Shikamaru was so serious, his displeasure too obvious. "She is just delaying the fight" Naruto didn't get it, until his friend blocked her punches and evaded her kicks. She was faster, and why she insisted on the defensive? He had seen her do much better than this. At times when Temari got intense did his friend quickly knocked down the sand haired blond, but was too stubborn. Again and again, not using ninjutsu just... what was wrong with her? Blue eyes bugged in surprise while looking at the green eyes of her teammate. She was crying. _Why? Why did she looked so desperate? Why did she only avoided?_

"What is she thinking?" He finally said while watching the fight, Temari was furiously shouting outraged. Why she was going easy on her?

"There is something in her mind. From all of you, she is gentler, almost pacifist." Kakashi said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked worried for her friend that occasionally touched her head in the same way as she had a migraine.

"Her own decision to finish this go against her usual fighting style, because she doesn't think this as a serious fight. Kaoru doesn't hurts purposelly unless it's necessary. With a stubborn opponent like the sand kunoichi. What would you think will happen? " Kakashi replied.

"She is making it more tough… that clumsy head" Shikamaru said in a harsh tone.

Naruto looked as Kaoru just defended herself of Temari for a time. Kaoru was tiring herself like that, the sand blond kick sent her rolling to the ground. If she continued like that… He was mad, THEY didn't came this far together for nothing. He knew she could do better and he WILL return some sense to her.

"Kaoru! What the hell are you doing? Is this what Shisui-san great student has to offer? He will be upset to see you give up your dream"

When Temari came intent in ending all, confident with the final blow. Kaoru hand gripped her leg, a purple glow surrounded her and the blond girl was paralyzed.

"Hey, Temari! What are you waiting?" The puppet weirdo shouted.

Suddenly, the sand kunoichi started to breath hard. Kaoru took her other leg, both hands glow slowly engulfed both. His mouth hanged open as the cuts in Kaoru were slowly closing and appeared slowly in Temari, every injury inflicted was being translated. He had never seen her doing that before.

"I didn't think I will see this technique again…" Kakashi mumbled surprised.

"What is she doing?" asked Shikamaru sensei, suddenly Temari coughed blood and fell back in the ground unconscious, the glow faded and Kaoru was the last standing. Hayate declared Kaoru the winner and the painted guy from the sand ushered to Temari side. The next one to fall was her friend, Hikaru beat him to her side, she was sweating and trembling. Shikamaru presence did surprised him, but he was more worried for her to question it now.

"Will she be alright Hika?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I will have to take her for a few moments" Hikaru said. Kaoru opened her eyes to look at us.

"You finally did it…" Shikamaru said solemnly, touching her forehead briefly with a slight frown.

"Shika… Naruto… Thank you" She said without her usual smile, slowly avoiding our eyes.

"She will be fine. See, nothing went wrong." Shikamaru said pinching her cheek.

"Hey, don't do that" He avoided my hand slap. "What are you talking about? Have you seen that jutsu before? Tell me!" The screen made a sound and he sighed.

"Explaining it would be a drag. Now go away, I have to fight" Shika replied.

"Shika… good luck" Kaoru said, then Hikaru leave in a blink and Naruto had to return with Sakura and Kakashi.

* * *

 **KAORU POV**

There was so much I wanted to do. While I walked back to the arena in silence after hitting my head a few times in the wall. It have been very stupid of me to forget my dream. If it weren't for Naruto I might have just end in shame. Sakura greeted her with good news, Shikamaru had won against Ten Ten. Something surprising, I had to ask for that story but meanwhile we stood watching Naruto against Kiba.

While Kiba openly bragged and tried to defeat Naruto. My blond friend holds his ground, finally demonstrating his strength of mind and heart to everyone. Beautiful and endearing in a sense, proud for him. Kiba was a wild tempest in a cloudy day, at times it was upsetting to watch my friend bleed, but he never gives up. Sakura and I cheered for him, we jumped in happiness when he won and I ran to his side once he was up in the stairs.

In his arms I wanted to thank him for so much. His confidence, his cheers, to be my inspiration, but I settled for crushing him with a hug, sniffling a bit his essence in search of comfort. Her blue eyes shined with pure delight and we smiled.

"I did it!" He repeated so fervently, I laughed unable to remain sad by his side. I let him talk about how cool he was, feeling a slight warm in my chest just glad for his happiness. Hinata took me by surprise offering him a bottle. Her sensei explained it was a healing ointment, a gift.

"But, your teammate won't need it? I'm sure Kao-chan has some for me?" He looked at me, I just made a tiny nod, kind of flattered he remembered I still have some bottles left.

We returned to our side. The next names made me stiffen, Neji. Hinata was already there beside Kiba who was carried by the nurse. It took me time in the past to know part of the story Hinata had with Neji. He hadn't been that horrible until my home arrest was made. Hinata and I were forced to separate more than once at the academy by Neji when I was allowed to return. There he was tormenting my friend, it seems like the hate was still present and latent. It was infuriating, how few words from him left Hinata trembling like a leaf. She was her first female friend, a gentle girl that didn't deserved to be treated like a bug.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted in fury by my side. "Who the hell you are to say what Hinata may or may not be?" He was right, I can't just watch. The least I can do is to encourage her as well "Hinata! I believe in you! Don't let him get to your head!"

Finally, she prepared her stance and the fight started. Kakashi explained the Byakugan, a lethal kekkei genkai and as they circled and punched each other the danger escalated in her. Neji was merciless, his hits brought her two times to stop in pain. Naruto keep encouraging her, I was getting afraid for her.

"Hinata!" Neji just gave a punch and she fell to the ground blood in her mouth. He mocked her efforts, so easily…

"Shut up! No matter what you say. Hinata is a brave kunoichi. Stop messing with my friend…" Tightening my grip so strong in the bar just to keep myself of jumping and punch him. She stood and her words made Neji mad. All the jounin had to stop him, Hinata was carried away hurriedly after coughing more blood. Her pulse was so low, I heard Kurenai mumble Neji really tried to kill her.

How can someone be so… so…. Hearthless? This was far from simple resentment. Neji almost killed my friend. A gentle girl with a big heart that heard me cry when I was little. That shared with me her lunch, with patience enough to introduce me to things I didn't understood. She was the first to introduce me to tea and encouraged me in the end to made my personal bags. We have to go back, I walked next to Neji determined to make one thing clear.

"Better pray that Hinata made it alright."

"Is that your attempt of a threat?" Neji asked indifferent.

"No, I promise that you'll be my first kill if something happens to her."

He stirred something very awful, a memory I was determined not to repeat ever again. I won't lose another loved one if I could do something about it. No, if I must take a life….

"Hey you" The boy with the puppet came near Naruto and I. Not interested in him I watched as the last fight began. Lee, I had new found admiration at another awesome demonstration of taijutsu. He was against the read head I meet before, Kankuro mentioned his sand was his weapon and his defense. It had been exciting until it got to a point that the energy escalated so much it was pressing the air. The others were acting normal, not affected at all and it was confusing me. A wave of sand chased without pause after Lee. Something was pressing my chest but nothing was there.

" _Hime focus on me and breath_ " I had to take long breaths and do as told. Isamu energy was embracing me like a blanket, the weight in my chest was lifted slowly. With my mind in track I recognized at last the oppressing feelings before.

"Kao-chan, are you alright?" Naruto voice was near, a frown and his hand in my forehead. "Why are you crying?" I felt his hand in my cheek, Kankuro was looking at us. I didn't even noticed my tears.

"No…" Lee remained fighting, Gai confessed the last resort, the goal Lee had in mind. A powerful force in Lee was awakened and the battlefield was sent flying in pieces. Sending Gaara flying completely breaking and trapping him. The pressures of energy came back at full force, Lee and Gaara were so strong it was difficult to remain standing. The last rush of wind send Lee rolling, Isamu was screaming now to me but… but…

"LEE! PLEASE SOMEONE STOP THIS! I cried trembling, the sand came at him. My head was punching, Lee cries were loud.

"GAARA! PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded, Gai made it in time between them. The pressure in my chest was painful, too much emotions were surrounding the atmosphere. Fear, loneliness, solitude, hate… Naruto went running to Lee, the medical team already moving. A mass of silver and golden eyes, Hikaru was at my side.

"Hey, take my hand and breath. Focus and open the Reishi flow" He soothed the pain. The feelings were decreasing as the glow between us danced and it was bearable to breath again. "Yeah, like that… good girl. Let me take you out."

"No, please not yet." Hikaru sighed, the glow persisted. He let a hand to be next to the others. The Hokage congratulated all who passed, we have a month to train for the finals. They paired us by numbers, Shikamaru was my first opponent. After that Hikaru take me out as promised, I was sleepy so I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable besides him.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hi-Hikaru-san?" Sakura approached the young ANBU in the hospital lounge, looking between him and her teammate. Kaoru smiled at her, the taller boy had his golden eyes in her.

"How can I help you Haruno-san?" His soft voice answered with curiosity.

"Is Sasuke alright, can we see him now?" His pink haired teammate said.

"Not yet, but I assure you he will be alright and out in no time" He said with a gentle smile, her raven teammate laughed, he blushed and pinched Kaoru cheek.

"and YOU… better start respecting YOUR sensei!" Sakura watched as both messed with each other, but she was curious.

"She already does that. Still listens to Kakashi-sensei"

"No, he will train me this month. Do you want to join me?" Kaoru asked excited, Sakura felt touched. "There is no problem, right Hika?"

"If she can handle it… yeah why not?" Sakura launched to her in happiness and both decided to go and relax for now in the hot springs.

"This is what I needed.." Sakura made herself comfortable in the water. Glad to have all the space for them. Kaoru took a sit near, cleaning her body, her back was the only thing she could see.

"Yes, so many days in that forest. What a shame Hika couldn't join us, it would have been fun"

"Uhh… you don't mean like here with us, right?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Yeah, I like his massages. I know he looks grumpy but Hika is very tender if he wants." She had to sink her head after that. _She probably doesn't mean…_ That is just very wrong. Back in the surface she could not cover the huge blush.

"Ma-Massages?" Not sure why she was still asking, how can't she be so… so calm about it?

"Oh, Sakura. You must try them. When his fingers touch my scalp… it's so relaxing. He can cure migraines with that. I swear! " Kaoru replied looking at her with such an innocent smile. Of course, it would not be… be something like that. She swears that one day that oblivious raven head will give her a heart attack.

"But I'm happy to be here with you. This is my first time in the hot springs… we could come here more often!" Sakura wasn't intentionally looking when her teammate finished, turned around and walked nonchalantly naked to the spring and took a sit near. Yet, Sakura could not hold the image with this new one. _Where did she hide that chest?_

"Eh? Mm… no, I don't hide it. I just bind up around my torso, doesn't it hurt when you have to move a lot?" Kaoru asked truly curious, Sakura by instinct put her hands in her chest and denied fervently. She didn't mean to say that out loud. At least, her teammate did not get what Sakura was feeling.

"It looks pretty on you too" Kaoru said, Sakura was confused. She pointed out the sun collar she still had around and remembered it wasn't hers.

"Oh, I… sorry I forgot I still had it. Do you want to.." Sakura was about to take it off, but Kaoru stopped her and just smiled.

A brief pause, Sakura decided to take this opportunity and said something she had been thinking after being rescued in the forest.

"I have to confess something. But, promise that you will hear me out till the end" Sakura waited for her teammate to nod. She as nervous, however forced her eyes to meet the green ones and not back down.

"When I met you, after THAT incident in the academy I believed in the rumors people said about you." She paused, Kaoru tensed up and changed position, hugging her legs.

"When we end up in the same team I was so determined to… hate you. I tried whatever came to my mind to make you look bad in Sasuke eyes. It got more frustrating because you didn't get what I was trying to do. Then with Zabuza, I feared for a time what you could do, and I was so confused because you continued to be the same. I thought you were faking"

Sakura could not hold her gaze after that, the surprised green eyes intimidated her but she could not stop " I always accepted to being madly in love with Sasuke, for that I tried even harder to hate you. In the forest, everything was a horrible mess. I ended tired of watching you, Naruto and Sasuke fighting… Growing, you guys never surrendered and all of you always protected me."

Her tears made little circles in the water, her voice was cracking, ashamed of the past. "Even Lee risked his life for me. That was what scared me so much, everyone of you were ready to die for me." She had to pause, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I hadn't understood what you were trying to teach me until then. Maybe you will hate me right now, but I wanted you to know… I could not do it. I could not hate you. I-I want…. To be a real friend this time, if you…if" Sakura stopped, crying, waiting. Her heart beating fast, for Kaoru to say something, instead she felt a hit on her head

It felt cold the pang, but she deserved it. Yet she was surprised to feel hands in her shoulders. Kaoru had a shine in her eyes, holding tears but she softly smiled. Not sardonically or hateful as Sakura was expecting. "That is for lying. Honestly, I'm… surprised? I like you. Well, I still do… but don't do that again!"

 _What?_ Did she hear that right? Sakura stopped crying at such surprise. No one had said that so forward. She didn't think it was true but her teammate was playing with her raven hair, a nervous tick, she… she really mean that.

 _"_ Why?" That made Kaoru fall in a shy manner, Sakura just could not place why.

 _"_ You are so honest and can express so easily. I'm not very good with people" Sakura now watched her teammate hug herself.

Sakura decided to take her out, hand in hand they leaved the hot springs. She may not know how to cheer her up, she almost laughed of the absurdity of Kaoru asking, "We are still friends?" When she was supposed to ask.

"You are so weird" Sakura said with glee, both laughed after that. She wanted to start again, to let her in, open herself, remember what it felt to have a real friend.

* * *

The first week had been a whole set of adventures for Kaoru. Not in a bad way, she greatly enjoyed the new routine. As promised Hikaru set an intense training, Kaoru had to wake up early in the morning, a few hours later Sakura arrived at the private ground in the Uchiha District. With her Hikaru focused on genjutsu and taijutsu; even offered to work beyond in chakra control, an extreme exercise with fire.

I hadn't seen her happier, I decided to present her properly to Hinata once she was released and invited both one day to one of my favorite places. Shisui's spot wasn't so far from the Uchiha district, it was a calm and secluded place with a beautiful view near a waterfall if we wanted to refresh a little. We just had to walk a few minutes and go down, it seemed to be a popular spot nowadays.

It had been a nice break for the three of us. Missing the boys we talked about them for hours. Even Hinata shared a pair of stories about Shino and Kiba, not surprisingly she had more of the Inuzuka. Kaoru was relieved about Kiba being so loyal and gentle with the Hyuga, she deserved to have real friends. Sharing delicious homemade food after that in the night. In my home I had for the first time 2 friends and it felt lively.

"Like this?" Sakura asked showing the flattened dough, Hinata nodded and together we showed how to fill in. We laughed at her first messy mochi, Sakura stained my cheek with strawberry as revenge. When the mochi was ready we settled in the comfort and calm of the living room.

"It's nice! I thought the flavor will clash with the tea" Sakura said with a sincere smile eating her share.

"Never doubt Hinata. She knows how to blend flavors."

"It's not-nothing" Hinata answered with a soft smile and a slight blush.

"You're so modest. If I had a boyfriend I will like to give him something good like this"

"Technically, we have boys… Our boys"

"Not the same" Sakura countered.

"Still we have to look after them. Isn't it Hinata?"

Poor Hinata blushed and we laughed, then Sakura said, "Where is your cranky boy then?"

"Patrolling probably won't come home until midnight" Kaoru answered a bit sad. Sakura and I were getting worried, no visits were allowed for Sasuke.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Just the other night, but he was already sleep. Have you noticed he disappears almost everyday?" Sakura nodded, Hinata surprised us replying.

"I have seen him with an old man sometimes in Ichikaru..."

"That is weird, maybe we can ask Kakashi…"

"Knowing him, probably he is pushing himself to train hard… why do boys are so obsessed with things like that? Are your teammates like that?" Sakura asked Hinata, who was feeling more open and briefly smiled.

"Maybe, sometimes I think Shino tease too much Kiba."

"Well, we can't be left behind. Are you training as well Hinata?" Kaoru asked offering another cup of tea.

"Yes, I do. Neji-niisan as well…"

"Then we can find time to see each other more. I have so much to tell you Hinata"

"How did you two meet?" Sakura asked, I smiled and surfaced us in confusing but pleasant memory that afternoon.

* * *

It was on the second week when Hikaru surprised me with a sudden declaration. Before I had a chance to register his words I was amazed at the sudden glow. When I recovered enough of the light a gorgeous woman stood with an enchanting smile. Long and straight hair similar to rose petals, golden eyes shinning in a clear almond skin. She had an unusual attire, a long white skirt with a sidecut all along the leg, a tight shirt with a V cut in the chest, toned arms exposed. In few words she had a provocative attire, a head taller than Hikaru.

The woman suddenly hugged me in a dead grip, I struggled to be free. "Finally! I'm so happy to meet you. Look at you! My king, let me take her out… I really want to make her a candy to your eyes"

"Hey! Quit it, let her breath!" But it fell on deaf ears, so Hikaru had to shake her off. "Be serious, she is your queen!"

 _What?_ The woman pouted but made a reverence to her that caught her out of guard. "I'm sorry my little queen. I'm Shiori, your dragon general"

I was completely confused, fortunately Hikaru noticed and explained "You do remember I told you our clan had soul guards" I nodded, he continued "Few of us are assigned to a Soul general, the most powerful after Isamu. Shiori is the fire dragon, unlike you I can summon her physical form here. Your goal is to train until you can do the same."

I can do that? You mean… really call Isamu here!?" I was excited, but he quickly pulled a strand of my hair and laughed.

"Yeah, but you will need a long time of training before that. Your first step for that is… survive our combined attacks without exhausting your chakra." I paused, glancing between them and Shiori smiled sweetly before firing fire at me.

The following week was a bit similar. Training, talking, Hikaru being horribly demanding. Isamu talked more after I get a better stamina. I got excited and exhausted with my new duty. The Soul King demanded me to store excess of Reishi in paper seals that Hikaru painted, 5 seals that I must set around the Uchiha state and refill while he made me run until I could not walk anymore.

One afternoon I was literally dragging my feet around the village when I spotted a red spot of hair. I didn't reacted at first, until I noticed something tingle in my cheek. _A… slap?_ No, maybe it was a bug or something.

"…ignoring me? Aren't you getting too proud?" The pale blond sand ninja was asking, blinking until I get a better hold on my surroundings.

"Sorry… I just… didn't hear you." Kankuro hold Temari who was scowling and said "Not that I care, but you look almost dead…"

"Oh… yeah, I need food," I answered, then noticed the red hair in the back and his hair made me think of a juicy apple. Kankuro voice asked casually "Now that you say so, know of a decent place to eat something?"

Looking at my surroundings, examining options. _Something comfortable, not many people, nice tea and food… I know!_

At the prospect of such delicious food I smiled, almost savoring in my lips the salt and lemon notes of a well-cooked beef. The sweet and tender apple peel as desert, they followed to a place near the principal bridge that connected to the hot springs. Grateful for the space in the restaurant the young man smiled at us. Ready, making my way to my table near the window when Kankuro said "It doesn't seem bad"

I was surprised they took a sit, Temari still scowling, Kankuro smiling strangely and the read head, Gaara just staring. Tilting my head at them, unable to comprehend if they needed more help. The young man came for our orders, Kankuro asked for the options and I tried to give the best suggestions.

Since I didn't knew them I was nervous to say something that may offend them, but tired as well for the intense training. Luckily the young manager came with the tea, sip by sip I felt energy slowly flaring up.

"Nice taste… I admit it's a nice place" Kankuro said

"Oh, yeah it is… At this time most people are busy and the manager already has the first soft meat ready to cook. I like it here when I'm really hungry" I said, hoping to make some conversation, not fond of uncomfortable silence.

"For being a kid you aren't so… infuriating" he said, just then Temari made a comment "Speak for yourself"

"Yeah, yeah… get over it. You lost, so what? Nothing another fight can't solve" he said.

"I like that idea" Temari grinned and I felt a bit intimidated by her. Soon the manager delivered the food, the first try in my lips made my moan of the pleasure in such a soft and juicy meat. My unexpected partners were busy enjoying their orders, except Gaara who was gazing at his plate.

Not sure if he wasn't hungry or not. Uncomfortable to continue eating, it wasn't polite or, so I remembered. A food well cooked by hard work had to be tasted.

"You don't like it? I can order something else… or do you prefer to taste some others and decide? The manager is very patient and give tries for indecisive customers" I asked him, he just watched me. I felt a soft breeze and something tickling my leg but it was brief.

"Or you can take it for later. Sometimes I like to eat out, some spots are quiet and pleasant…" He then disappeared, I was left blinking with no idea of what I did. But then I noticed, the plate wasn't in the table. Therefore, I smiled and decided to finish quickly and rest the rest of the day in home.

* * *

By the third week Hikaru explained the need of the seals and a better balance of Reishi I could properly "summon" a weapon, a spiritual sword. I worked hard in that, by the end of that week I could call a sword but my time limit was of one minute. Sakura improved as well, Hikaru encouraged her to apply chakra in every hit until she managed to have stamina, better rhythm and her punches really got harder.

There was something in those weeks Kaoru didn't liked, it was her Spiritual Rope. As promised Hikaru made sure that she got control in her Jutsu, the one she had been escaping for years. Every session before Sakura came Hikaru forced her to use it in little living things. The firsts attempts she cried at night guilty to have killed rabbits. This Jutsu passed from one Higa leader to another, the Soul Rope that was able to suck the life of another living thing from the inside, Isamu had explained Reishi had two sides. The healing emotional connection she was familiar and this tortuous dark side.

Isamu was very clear with one thing. There will be a time when she will have to do his job so training this was vital. What kind of job and when she will start was left to her imagination since both, sensei and king decided to ignore her questions.

The progress was made at the end of the third week, leaving free the bird in her hands Kaoru followed Hikaru back home. That night after her walk around the state to fill the seals, feeling a bit more energy Kaoru paid a visit to Sasuke home. Just making sure he had food and it was clean when he decided to come back. By the time she left her head on the pillow a blink was all it took to land on a pleasant dream.

Many things were not planned in the following day, Kaoru was delighted when Naruto was recognized as the winner. He had defeated the strong Neji Hyuga, proud feeling her heart pulsing with force just gazing at his vibrant blue eyes and his smile. In times she feared for him, but her faith at the end pay off. Even Shikamaru was surprised, she laughed and waited. Relieved that Sasuke fight was postponed, confused when Kankuro surrendered. The crowd impatient and the proctor called for Shika and I to the arena.

Kaoru was the first to land with a jump, unfortunately Naruto pushed Shika to the ground. He was still there and she was fearing he won't move.

She shouted "Shika! Better give your best or I swear I'll never pay off my favors to you!"

That made him stand up, slow but it was something. This will be the first time we would fight, I have trained for this and I didn't wanted to admit it but… I would feel offended for the lack of respect if he won't take me seriously.

The match started, knowing Shika I did the most reasonable thing and made a quick survey of the ground. Sure his shadow was coming, at a slow pace. It had to be a quick inspection. It was easy to avoid, I had to take out my sword.

"Already with the brute force?" Shika asked.

"Precaution measure." I would need it, his Jutsu was dangerous if well developed. Throwing kunai were not a good option, unless she decided to apply her speed. Shika was making some effort, she recognized after sending a set of senbon in his direction. Taking cover in the threes near the shadow I decided to set a trap. I made three clones and set them around the arena, while using Shunshin no Shisui and land in the up his head with the sword ready to strike.

He dodged barely, left exposed I lifted my sword in a familiar glow. The light was enough to uncover the shadows. Escaping the area I located him and set one clone after him, with our swords glowing we trapped him in light. We set the thunder in the earth around him, but he managed to escape and send some shuriken. Easily dodged, some missed, it was strange.

"You're seriously a lot to handle"

"I can say the same to you Shika" I said, he did something then. Not typical of him, he made the first move and it proved right when he send an explosive tag. I send it out with the wind temporal barrier but Naruto shout came late. Another explosive tag fell from the sky, the Reishi barrier came in time but I felt my body paralyzed.

More confident Shikamaru approached and I followed his steps. The other option I had came with a puff of smoke between us. The clone I had hide in my skirt made a thunder swing cutting the shadow connection with my body.

"What was that? That is no normal clone!" Shika asked, I smiled feeling the sweat in my forehead and explained "You are right, it's a soul clone, the thing is that it takes a lot of concentration to make one. And they follow one specific command at a time before they vanish"

The truth is that I had luck it lasted this much, because any minute more and it will have just puffed out. I still have energy to put a front with taijutsu but Shikamaru surrendered.

"What? Oh no, you didn't!" I really wanted to punch him now, he owe me a decent fight. The people were screaming but I was just looking at him annoyed.

"Look, I don't have chakra left. And I really did an effort for you, believe it." He looked tired as well but much more now that I was paying attention, then he smiled "Besides I didn't expected to win against you. Imagine the work I will have then.."

His sincere semiapology was enough for now but I pouted. Maybe making him suffer a bit was not a bad idea. I go and give him a side hug, knowing he didn't liked those and made an uncomfortable face. Naruto then jumped from above and punched Shikamaru for being a lazy guy. But I laughed because I enjoyed the fight and because I knew that if he decided to get serious one day, I won't win against his brain.


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto tried to warn Kakashi about Gaara, fearing Sasuke wasn't strong enough to handle such a powerful opponent. Yet, he had to prove again his power in the arena. Observing his black eyes, intent and set in his opponent, barely blinking in a perpetual stoic pose. Kaoru was trying to talk with the blond, but another scream got their attention. Shivers crawled to her spine, sensing a disturbance of emotion. Like the calm before a storm they said.

"Kakashi-sensei can you feel that? We have to get Sasuke out!" Kaoru voice was urgent, her fingers tracing the sun collar, her eyes intently focused on Sasuke who was stuck on the sand.

A lot of things happened in tandem. The upper side where the Hokage was watching exploded, a genjutsu was set in motion. The ANBU went running and the few ninja left had their guard up, prepared for a fight.

Enemies disguised as civilians or ANBU intercepted Kakashi and Gai. The sand ninja took their leave, scanning her surroundings she found Sakura awake, crawling in her direction, Naruto was on the ground. Kakashi defended us while he sent us after Sasuke, he summoned a dog I let Sakura wake Naruto while I

"What is happening?" Naruto said a bit drowsy.

"We are under attack, are you ok?" Sakura said, Naruto assured her with a light blush, a brief moment interrupted by her loud teammate.

"You're such a liar Shika!" Kaoru shouted angry at him shaking his body.

"My bad, don't fret over it." Taking her arms to stop her and calm the raven whose eyes were worried and angry.

"Don't make me worry like that!" Kaoru scolded him, Shikamaru exhaled, avoiding looking at her.

A sound ninja came after Naruto but was easily defeated by Gai sensei, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

"Find Sasuke, go to a safe place and wait for orders" Kakashi said continuing fighting the enemies. With no time to waste we went out running through the woods following the ninja dog lead. Explanations were fulfilled on the way.

"We have two squadrons following us" The ninja dog warned.

"Oh, wonderful" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "We have to lost them" The dog made us retreat in our steps and hide. However, we just managed to advance a bit more before they tracked us closely. An ambush was not an option as Shikamaru explained. One must act as a bait, but it can be a chance they could die in battle, we have to stop and decide. Kaoru looking at their teammates offered but Shikamaru volunteered for the job.

"No, Shika you can't take them all by yourself" Kaoru said with obvious worry in her eyes, her hand not willing to release him soon. Shikamaru had to take her hand and said with seriousness.

"We don't have time for this, your teammates need you. Besides, this is part of being a ninja, we must take such risks"

"I know but…" Shikamaru did the unexpected and pushed her to Naruto and Sakura, leaving her speechless while he briefly grinned and turned around.

"Have some faith in me… just go"

Kaoru left him, the pulsing in her chest hard to ignore, but they had a mission. While we ran I tried to assure myself that Shikamaru will be fine, he was smart and maybe he had something in mind.

"Shikamaru will be alright, don't worry." Naruto tried to comfort us, it most have been obvious in my face I was thinking of my friend.

"Are you sure he won't…. leave us?" Sakura asked unsure briefly glancing behind, as if expecting the enemy will appear.

"Hey, he may be lazy, but he is reliable" Kaoru was the first to defend him, a bit angry to her pink friend. It quickly vanished that thought because Sakura didn't knew Shikamaru as much. We continued our way, without pause until Kaoru spoke.

"We are near"

"How do you know?" asked the curious dog.

"I feel his energy and something else, It's…" Naruto paused to look at her.

"What happens? Is he alright?" Sakura asked worried.

"Something bad is… hurting Gaara soul" Kaoru was trembling, both concerned for her. The tense frown in her face, the hand in her chest clutching the red shirt.

"Not far from here another two are fighting as well." The nin dog said.

"Who cares about that? We have to go after Sasuke!" Naruto said impatient.

"But what if someone need us? Don't we have to help as well?" Sakura hesitated.

"We can't lose time, at this speed we have more ground to cover" The nin dog answered, with little choice we continued our way.

Sasuke POV

He will never admit that maybe he might have been wrong misjudging his opponent so quickly. It was thrilling and disturbing at the same time, the challenge of a powerful opponent. The chance to prove he had grown, a step forward to his ultimate goal, Gaara proved to be much more in their battle and his attacks had evolved to a degree the marks in his skin were back. Gaara approached quickly taking advantage of his injuries but in the last moment Kaoru settled between them and made a barrier. The sand crashed with force, she grunted but hold her ground with both glowing hands raised, but Sasuke noticed something was wrong with her. Naruto load battle cry was heard, and the sand retreated, he was exhausted and suffering for the cursed mark.

"Gaara! Don't do it, please!" Sasuke was perplexed her teammate was pleading with such pain.

Confused because they were enemies, she was supposed to fight. Sakura came to his side, but he barely acknowledges her when his mark prickled his body more and had to contain his pain. The barrier vanished, and he looked as Kaoru put herself between Naruto and Gaara making another barrier to protect them. Gaara engulfed it and Sakura shouted worried as he tried to demolish them.

"Please stop, I- I know what you feel. I… I don't want to hurt you" Sasuke heard her voice shout from inside the sand, his heart pulsing with tremor. But Gaara paused, looking alarmed and disturbed, clutching his head in pain but the sand remained and continued to pill them up.

"The sand is glowing…" Sakura said surprised, and he immediately recognized that glow. It wasn't the red chill of power from the Land of Waves but the gentle warm of the link she had done with him many nights ago. Sasuke might be surprised but it was something that hadn't changed in her. Something that he feared will put her in danger, entering the head of a boy like him would put her in danger. A moment of stillness, he managed to sit and handle the pain enough to move. Sakura helped him and was about to retreat but he stopped her, he won't leave them behind.

"But she said to take you out, you need a doctor…" Sakura tried to reason with him, he silenced her with a scowl and prepared to go back until the silence was disrupted by a load pained shriek.

"Stay out! STOP! Don't… you…." Then he paused, Sasuke and Sakura watched slowly as he started to shake and finally lifted his face enough to see a maniacal face in place.

"YOU" he spited with such venom, with such hate that it sent an involuntary leap in his heart. Something had gone wrong and they must save them…NOW. The boy got more unstable and hit with more force the barrier with his transformed hand. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Gaara shouted.

"Naruto! Kaoru!" Sakura shouted in fear, the glow was crawling back quickly and Naruto shouted worried "Kao-chan!"

Sakura shot some kunais to distract Gaara, Sasuke gathered whatever power inside to made a Chidori, both divided their paths. Sasuke ran to the sand dome which size was diminishing and the impact was enough to obliterate the sand by a half. Naruto was embracing Kaoru who was mumbling, her hands trembling, realizing they were freed Naruto took her out and followed Sasuke to another branch far from the sand. He collapsed then, the Chidori had almost drained him of chakra.

"Kao-chan, can you hear me? We are out… hey answer me" Naruto hadn't left her side, even Sasuke noticed something was wrong but Sakura cry quickly made them look to the other side.

There, not so far Sakura was smashed with force he tried to stand but his hands didn't respond, Naruto went running after Sakura, he attacked but was set aside without effort.

"Pathetic…" The guttural voice of Gaara said, clutching his head in pain. With his shadow clones he lunged forward, diverting his attention to help Sakura, but Gaara noticed. Naruto managed to escape with Sakura in his arms, a long scratch visible stained his jacket with scarlet.

"Naruto!" He shouted, feeling upset with himself as he just watched. His heart almost stopped when a blur of raven passed through his eyes in their direction, without thinking he forced his body to move as well. He could not take it, this was supposed to be his fight, his prove, his purpose. It was like being slapped by freezing water and realize he was in a genjutsu all along, an idea was bugging his head. The terrifying thought of losing something important, if he didn't do something.

The sand crawled up to them, the whole team united at this moment continued fighting. Swings of the thunder sword, more shadow clones surrounding Gaara, even Sakura surprised him with an unfamiliar display of power managed to make him retreat, his face was changing as the seconds passed, less human... it was not a good sign.

"Gaara, you can't do this" Kaoru pleaded once again, the glow of her sword diminishing.

"Shut up" He answered angry and tried to cover her in sand, but her sword steadied the path preventing the sand to cover her body. "Get out!" He screamed and growled, clutching his head his eyes losing the blue tint fog.

"We have to finish this…" Sakura commented noticing the struggle to keep him in line. Naruto tried again with his clones to attack, the tail dispersed some of them, but he managed to punch his face. Not doing much damage, yet that served to made him angry.

"What did you do?" The animal growl in the voice was confused, almost afraid, he wasn't talking with them… his eyes were set on Kaoru.

"Can't you call your creepy friend?" Naruto asked glancing behind to the girls, specifically to Kaoru who denied slowly. "I can´t… not like this… it's complicated" she avoided our eyes, she was hiding something, however this was not the time to ask.

To quickly for them to react his tail swing was too strong and set them aside, unexpectedly watching the sand had finally surrounded the girls.

"I will kill you… I-I must… destroy you!" Kaoru embraced Sakura in a vain attempt to protect her, both were slammed to the tree truck, leaving both unconscious. Both girls were grunting in pain at the pressure Gaara was putting in the sand.

He didn't fight this time the call of the mark, even if it burned his skin alive he was determined. Glancing at Naruto shocked face he commanded obedience "Naruto listen to me, you must save them as if it were the last thing you'll do in your life, I want you to take them out of here. I can keep him here a little more."

Sasuke interrupted his answer with his hand, looking at him in the eyes intently feeling the urgency of his own mind to be honest, or else…

"If I die here it will mean I wasn't strong enough to begin with." He paused, hearing the cries of pain of his… important people. "I lost everything once, I don't want to relive that again. My great comrades falling, in front of me…"

He stood, not willing to wait another second. Conscious this was a gamble of all or nothing, but Sasuke had one debt to pay, a purpose that he won't be willing to lose yet.

* * *

Kaoru POV

A dream of sand and wind, of blood and tears. It had been the unbearable feeling of pressure of hands in his chest, squeezing the life out of her that felt empty. She saw the blood in her tiny hands, her own tears fall in the night, a wounded shinobi that was terribly familiar and at the same time she didn't know. He said something that paralyzed her, it reopened with terribly realization one idea that had been in her mind for so long. She won't know love, because she was a monster.

The silence, the pain in her heart diminished when a familiar pair of red eyes took the dark away. Slowly those eyes took form of a boy, a familiar face. His warm hand splashing her cold body and it was all she wanted to feel. He engulfed me in his arms, slowly the sand and the night vanished in the wind until green foliage spread beneath her. The silver haired boy made her walk among the green grass, not far did she saw white roses. Then she remembered someone had died, someone important. The images were sad, the color unsettling; it was until a clear butterfly glowed that she knew it was real and at the same time not. She was dreaming, but what she had seen had happened.

"You have to stop, I can't always come to save you" Said the silver haired boy whose red eyes penetrated my mind easily. I nodded, he exhaled and caressed my hair briefly.

"You did what you can. Start thinking of you for once" Isamu little grin and soft voice soothed my worries, he approached to my face, his red eyes were all I could see.

Golden eyes greeted her in the night, silver shone among the room, it was Hikaru, he caressed her hair with tender movements, a solemn face reserved for times like this.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, but an answer wasn't necessary, I made space for him next to me. Hikaru understood and settled among the covers with me. Massaging my head until I could relax again. I clutched his white shirt, not willing to let him go.

"I'm sorry for not being there" Hika apologized, her fingers gently circling her scalp, at times playing with my hair, I didn't mind it at all.

"You do too much…" She wanted to say much more, but had problems putting words to her feelings, to her fears and to her requests. She had been scared for so many things in the fight and in her dreams, she noticed how much she… cared. Then his finger glowed softly, a white light similar to the moon shine penetrated in her soul, soothing her head. It was what she usually does for him since Shisui had taught her. This was proof of their bond, now she was grateful to still have him around. Guilty in some sense, because she still held the memories of Gaara and the emotion was too intense, even awake she could still felt the remains of it.

"Still thinking of it?" He asked and I nodded, it had been a long day. The Hokage funeral stirred feelings from the past, but Iruka insight in that sad moment left her thinking. Will she maintain her fire spirit? If the people we lost live through our memories and the things we have learned. How can she keep their memories alive if… she forget? There were so many things that will be running through her head, that is for sure, but for now she will concentrate in one though.

"I think I get it now…" She said, pondering if her suspicion was right. Hikaru stopped and left her enough space to retreat a bit and look him in the eyes. Familiar golden eyes, of one who had her complete trust. He waited patiently, a strange sight for anyone who didn't knew him enough.

"Your training… you push me, so I could avoid using Isamu energy, right?"

Hikaru briefly expressed surprise and exhaled loudly as if he had been lifted of a heavy charge. That movement briefly distracted me, looking at his chest covered by a white shirt. Without thinking I traced the new scar beneath his neck down to his chest. Skin still tender, he had fought as well. One day he could end just like the Hokage, but not now. He had grown, both in fact.

His hand covered mine, looking up to meet gold did I noticed the shine and his tiny smile.

"Thank you" Words were not enough to express my relief. Hikaru always knew just what to do or say to track me back in the right path. If he had faith in me, I will do the same for him. His hand in my skull gently put me back to his chest, and continued playing with my hair. The silence started to made me a bit sleepy until he spoke again.

"He won't like taking life from you… yet. But your memories… I will…" Hikaru paused, but I get what he means. I was so grateful to him for being honest, for protecting my memories, but I did not liked too much his worry.

"No matter how much he tries, a face like yours is just unforgettable" I hugged him a bit embarrassed because he was laughing, but even so I liked him as he was. If I could ease his worry a bit like this, it was fine.


	32. Chapter 32

That week after the invasion Kaoru was out again helping with the reconstruction of the village. It had been quiet and gloomy after the Hokage funeral. We did our best to improve, the dream and values of a great old man had been taught in us and that kind of lesson will lead the future.

The lack of optimism in her manners was noticed by Hikaru and Sasuke, since she tend to gather supplies for him and deliver them. Naruto and Sakura were occupied in another section of the village. With the team split for a time, they had to occupy themselves in the brief rest they had. One good thing after the invasion was that the Uchiha State didn't suffered any damage, it was a surprise. The seals Hikaru forced her to supply were a good barrier, but not everyone was content with that. Even so Kaoru contined her little experiments, with the seals proving to be a helpful barrier she decided to try and stuck energy on something more tiny and easy to wear. Planning to make a protection wristband for her friends, hoping it could be of advantage someday.

Some of the villagers were not happy with her, now she had to ignore her suspicious stares every time she went to the library looking for information. The next week Kaoru left Naruto apartment clean before going to Sasuke. He conceded to train together, something that surprised her. The week have been quite busy, Hikaru returned to his duties so she supported him with anything she could think of, preparing food for his day, sharpening his kunais while she read. Hikaru had been so disturbed at first, but he decided to return the favor letting her invite friends to the house.

"Please bring girls with you this time" He said that morning, teasing her. She had to admit it was the best opportunity she will have to bond. She went to look for Hinata first, preparing for the intimidating stares of the Hyuga State. It was a bold move but she didn't knew were to look for her now. She was just at the door when Neji came out with the same stoic expression of always.

He didn't bite around the bush "What are you doing here?" His tone was not as blunt like other times, still I was hesitant to made conclusions. We haven't talked since… I threatened to kill him. Ok that was not the best way to make people like you.

"I-I'm looking for Hinata" Great, her nerves were in motion. _Bad idea to remember now…_

"Follow me" Neji surprised me walking through the path I came, not understanding if he was helping or not. It was until we were a good distance he strolled away back to the State and said "Wait here" I had the slight hope he had left his dislike behind, maybe I was wrong.

Silence, with little option I stood there for a while in the corridor that lead to the market. Not many people passed through here. But, just as I was thinking of leaving I noticed Neji coming with Hinata, healthy and surprised, looking between me and his cousin.

"Y-you said …" Hinata was interrupted by him.

"An excuse, they won't let her pass" The same serious face, a different tone this time. Not hateful or despising, just blunt; almost normal. It took a second to realize, he was being… polite. Neji strolled away, but we were too shaken to notice until he said loudly "Still we have to return with flowers"

Hinata was the first to move, I took the opportunity to talk with her on our way.

"I had missed you, these weeks had been very busy. Did your team was split up as well?"

"Well some days, but we try to meet up for lunch. Sometimes Asuma team made us company" She said with a tiny smile. How lucky she was, I hadn't seen Shika since her last delivery. We continued updating each other by the time we arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Now that we are here, I think it's a good chance to buy some flowers for him" I said trailing of to look to his favorite set of flowers, peonies and ranunculus. I smiled briefly at the memory of his grin and the light blush he had that time. _I wonder, if he liked these flowers because I give them to him…_

My blissful thinking was interrupted by a familiar feminine voice. "You better not give those to Sasuke or else we will have problems" Ino Yamanaka had a pale yellow apron covering her outfit, her blue eyes were close… too close for my liking. Still she had a slight threatening frown in her face that was unnerving me. _Why always Sasuke?_ She thought with exasperation, not able to understand.

Hinata approached with Neji who remained stoic but had a slight eyebrow lifted, it was so minuscule the motion that if I weren't looking I would not have noticed. "I will buy them…" Inhaling to keep the blush that threatened to appear when Hinata smiled.

"Who would have thought that the two of you had boys in mind?"

Hinata blushed and stuttered, she was embarrassed as much as me, but I didn't knew for sure if she liked someone.

"That-that is not…" She tried to reply but her face was changing in color to a degree I had to intervene.

"Let's pay and go, I want you ready for the night Hinata!" I gave the money to Ino and looked at her Hyuga friend whose surprise was palpable.

"What?" She asked, I was delighted to tell her the good news.

"Guess what! He said I could invite friends to our house so…"

"Oh God! The rumors were true?! You live in Sasuke house!" Ino said in dismay, taking my hand abruptly and squeezing it with force. My flowers forgotten, half wrapped, I had to make her stop.

"Not that again! MY HOUSE is not HIS"

"I don't think Hiashi-sama would approve" Neji intervened, pointing out an issue I forgot. He was right, he doesn't like me but I really wanted Hinata to come. He finished for Ino tying off the ribbon, that make her blink and return to her original role in the shop.

"What do you suggest then? I won't pass this opportunity… this is important" I won't admit how much I really wanted this to happen. A moment later he cleared his throat, and avoided to look at us as he suggested "He may concede if… I act as her guard"

"You… you mean… Oh…" Neji continued looking elsewhere, but I get what he was thinking. It was brilliant! But, will Hinata be alright with that? Shifting my attention to see her reaction, she shyly nodded, and I was bursting with happiness.

"This is great, I have to prepare then… am… we need food but what else?"

"You're kidding, right?" Ino said handling Hinata her finished flower arrangement. "If it's a girl's night you will need much more than just food. You really don't know?"

Clutching my flowers close to my chest I tried not to blush and admit I didn't. Ino tapped her fingers in the table with an analytic gaze until she untied her apron and shouted to the back door.

"Mom I have to go! An urgent business has arrived!"

Before anyone can object she took Hinata and I by the arm and walked off the store with a huge grin. "Since you're Shika friend I'll gladly give my help, I'm excited to see how this end!"

"Wait wait! I have to drop my flowers first" I managed to say along the way, she paused and conceded, but didn't left us as we walked to Shisui's spot. Neji trailed after us like a shadow not talking too much unless it was required, but Ino voice filled the silence. By the time we got there, I could not hold the pang in my heart as I stood in the three I choose for Shisui.

I leapt up with my flowers to the cover patch where I had written his name in the truck. This was his favorite spot to hide and eat once we finished a particular long training. Cleaning the place for the new flowers, gripping them so they won't fall I prayed for him in silence.

Sometimes she wanted to talk with him and trace his name but the company would not allow it this time. Feeling it was time to go, I landed on the grown with ease, feeling more relaxed. Glancing at them, noticing that Hinata was paying her respect as well I felt grateful to her. We continued our way with Ino to the market.

She was happy taking us from one store to another, buying things I didn't knew were essential. In the way we found Shika and Choji, the poor boys were threatened to come and help with the bags. Little by little the money decreased but everyone was having a nice time, or so I though. Choji offered to pick the best set of meat and vegetables, he really knows how to pick by it's smell, size and color.

"I'm sorry, I swear to reward you tonight" I apologized to Shika as he followed Ino lead by midday.

"Not your fault, you are not the bossy one making us kiss shoes" He said a bit too loudly, but Ino was too occupied with Hinata discussing what to get next. His pout was cute and hilarious, I had to hold my grin. From my candy bag I took one and offered to feed him, with a slight grin of his part he opened his mouth and savored it in silence.

"Can I have one too?" Choji asked and I give him one as well, both were being nice… it was the least I could do.

"You know, my mom will make me bring food as well" Shika made a comment briefly.

"Oh no, I will like to prepare something for you. I mean, I'm still in debt to you" I retorted gently but he grimaced briefly.

"Mom won't mind. Besides Choji is already thinking on what to bring as well. Just look at his face"

Shika was right, he had a dreamy face it was funny. Ino invited her whole team to my little night gathering, I can't deny since she is so excited and helping. I suggested to leave what we have in my home so Shika, Neji and Choji can rest his arms.

"What is this?" Asked Neji when we arrived at the Uchiha State, he was looking at the paper glued to the threshold.

"Oh, paper seals. Hikaru makes me store energy there" We continued our way slowly, the heat was starting to reach us and we have to take cover in the brief shadows along the way.

"My dad wanted to know what you did to create a barrier around this place." Shika said.

"Well I didn't knew it could do that until then."

"I'm glad that nothing happened, there is a beautiful trail of flowers here." Ino was really enjoying the view and I felt proud of it.

"Thank you, it took a lot of work to keep the place nice. I hope you like my garden."

"And where is Sasuke home?" Ino questioned looking around the buildings. Shikamaru grunted and mumbled something. Neji interest was picked out at that.

"Not too far, just at the end of the main route. Mine is this way" We made a turn to a sectioned part near the forest where I found a spot of pink that make me run to the front.

"Sakura!" I shouted, she turned and distanced herself from the taller silver haired boy that had an amused expression watching the approaching group.

"Why is everyone following you?" She said looking confused, I make her turn to enter the house.

"Hika didn't tell you? He let me invite friends to sleep, of course you will have to be there"

"I said bring GIRLS! Are you deaf or you just like to ignore me?" Hikaru said massaging his temple, making space for the boys to enter.

"He isn't a pervert, right? Cause it'll be a shame for a handsome face like that" Ino asked out loud, while we entered the kitchen to leave the things.

"Pervert? Like some mad man?" I asked watching how he turned scarlet fast and tried to cover it with his hand.

"Oh no, the type that likes to…" Sakura didn't get to finish what she started cause Hikaru hand covered her lips.

"Wish me to teach you THAT thing? Then shut up" He said and I laughed watching them fight, it made me remember…

"OH ! I FORGOT TO TELL NARUTO AND SASUKE!" I shouted, looking at the sky, I still have time. Where could they be?

"You will invite them?" Shika asked in a grumpy tone, he didn't liked Sasuke too much but he was my teammate.

"Of course! Hinata you can ask Shino and Kiba if you want. I mean, look just how much food we brought" The little table could not hold everything, Choji and Neji were putting the remainder near the stove and some cabinets. Hikaru grip on my hand prevented me to depart so abruptly.

"Airhead you are forgetting something" I blinked, gazing in his golden eyes unsure of what I was missing, he pocked my cheek gently and stated "You can't leave me with this bunch of kids I'm not your slave!"

"So mature of you" I had to lick his finger so he will let me go, I made my way out faster fearing he will catch me again.

Running through the village, looking for my two teammates, from Ichikaru to his home, to the park and the training grounds. My last resort was out in the woods, a spot we used to play for some time. A long walk through the foliage later I heard some noises, when I sensed something flying my way I had to leap to the near branch. A set of kunais were stuck in the truck, blinking in wonder until I heard a deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked from above, from the sweat he had and the way he was breathing, he must have been training.

"Have you seen Naruto? I was going to invite both to my home but…"

Sasuke stared for a second, before turning and retrieving another set of tools scattered around. I made my way down to help, taking the kunais he had shoot. The glimmer and feeling of one paused her actions, this kunai had a particular engraving of a flame in the side. Curious fingers tentatively traced the object, it's polish was falling, and edge felt sharp, she liked it.

"Don't touch that!" Sasuke voice made her jump, he was too close. A second later he took back the kunai she had been holding and stared. Unsure she waited for him to say something more, but after a moment of silence he just gazed down and saved it in his pouch.

"Um… Sorry?" Not sure what had happened, the walk back was silent and a bit uncomfortable, until he spoke again.

"I think I see him near the academy…" His tone was normal, it was a relief.

"Thank you, then I won't bother you more. Just be sure to pass at night" Walking a bit faster, but he catch up easily.

"It's too late don't you think?" Sasuke tone was different, it was like when he tried to mock Naruto in a friendly way.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. The idea is to have a slumber party" _A good way to bond and have fun_ chanted the little voice in my head. _Oh, great. You appear in the most inconvenient moments ISAMU!_

I heard his laugh, he was teasing again just hearing me out, like a spy.

"Do you even know how to make one?" Sasuke amusement was clear for a moment. _Oh, not even he can believe you. What a shame my lady_ Isamu said.

"Not you too!" I pouted angry, stumping my fit a bit harder just because it felt right. "Well, if you don't want to go it's fine! You're not as funny anyway"

"Who said I won't go?"

"Wait, you will?" I stopped, not able to hide the surprise. We stood just outside the academy, the sun heat was decreasing thanks to the clouds and he just watched me in silence. He wasn't mad, but his chatty attitude was gone.

"Just on one condition" _I knew it!_ He doesn't give in, what a shame.

"Oh! Miss Kaoru!" The female young voice was familiar, I turned to see Moegi running at my direction, her friends not so far and an orange suit quickly made a smile appear in my face.

"Hi little one!" I tapped her head looking at Naruto "I was looking for you everywhere! What have you been doing?"

"Naruto scratched his head and said "Just passing time with them, you know. Showing off my skills"

He posed and I could not hold my laugh, it was refreshing to know he was in such a good mood.

"Be careful or too much muscle would make it hard to hug you" It was just hilarious his surprised face, a grunt from Sasuke interrupted us but he had a slight grin there. _Here we go, this fights always entertain me._ Isamu said in my head not bothering to hide his teasing tone, I just shook my head at them as they bickered until Konohamaru gripped my skirt.

"Do you have candy? You smell like apples"

"Oh yes, I have some left. Here take one" I said retrieving the bag from my pocket. "How was your day?" asking them to pass the time until they finished, Konohamaru was surprisingly calmer and more reserved, not as chatty but it was understandable. Hoping to improve his mood I told them of my plans.

"Boss is so lucky, we can't go even if we want to…"

"Don't worry we can go out and eat something other day." I see them off with that promise.

"Kao-chan! why didn't you tell me you were holding a party?" Naruto approached with a clear dislike, Sasuke grinning behind him.

"I was GOING to tell you, come on. You will help me cook a few snacks before everyone arrives"

"Why me and not Sasuke? You never boss him like me"

"It's because you are nice, your fault. Besides when you set your mind on it, your food is delicious" Oh yes, she could still remember those rare days when he cooked and invited her to his apartment after a long day.

"Really? Take that you bastard, Kao-chan STILL prefers my food" Naruto said with proud, Sasuke huffed and retorted with the same confident tone.

"It's because you make sweets, basically cheating. She like more when I cook meat"

"Liar, tell him Kao-chan" Naruto retorted with a confident grin.

"Well…. He… he is right. I don't know what he does but it's just tasty and glorious. Oh, I'm excited now. I really want them to try our food" I took both and made a run for home, thrilled for the oncoming night.

* * *

It was a miracle. After a long afternoon of running, cleaning and cooking the work was worth it. I have never imagined us working together for something like this. The night was full of surprises, one I was intent to write in my little book later. I stood there, gazing the strange sight, catching Shika playing shogi with Hikaru, it was a wonder how both can concentrate with Kiba and Naruto being so loud. Since there were no wall blocking the kitchen with the living room Sakura and I were watching everyone having fun.

"I think it's time" She whispered, I nodded and took two set of plates and followed her out.

"Guys come and pick whatever you like" Eyes widened with surprise as they gobbled up the food appreciatively.

"It smells like heaven!" Kiba sniffed with delight, Akamaru barked what I assume was in approval.

"I choose the first pick!" Said Choji who was already serving himself.

"Classic of you, but well what should I say…" Ino said taking a plate and choosing the fruit salad first.

"Oh gosh, this is really good. You are an amazing cook" Ten Ten praised, Sakura and I blushed hearing that.

"It wasn't just me, we made it like a team" Sakura said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, so… Sasuke cooked as well?" Neji asked unsure taking a plate and serving himself a good portion of meat. Ino stopped munching and ogled the food with new eyes, a spark of determination was flaming there.

In the meantime, I choose the dishes Shikamaru and Hikaru would like to eat. Naruto came with another set of food to the table and while they chatted I made my way to the pair of nerds with a grin.

"Here you go, hope you like it" Shika paused to take a bit and grinned.

"I'm here as well, you clumsy" Hika pouted, I just rolled my eyes and gave him his food.

"It's hard to believe the four managed to actually made something good" That was a compliment in Shika language, so I just blushed and leaved them to continue their match. Making sure everyone had a plate I made my way to Naruto who was chatting with Sakura, but Sasuke lightly bumped my arm when I was passing.

Not turning to look at me, his voice barely above a whisper. "Follow me" He was out before I could reply, I had to leave my food and walk out. The night wasn't so dark, the moonlight helped me find him hear the forest foliage next to the house, passing my little garden along the way, running my fingers in my scalp feeling the cold soothing breeze.

"What's the matter?"

He kept silent for a moment, his black eyes were so focused I was believing he didn't hear at first. "The condition… you didn't hear me out"

-v-v

* * *

Naruto could not be any happier even if he wanted to. This night was so lively and fun, it was a huge contrast from the nights he spent on his apartment. He liked competing with Kiba in the most trivial things, he liked to tease Choji by taking the food he most wanted. Even Shino proved to be interesting when Ten Ten asked for his bugs. The best of it was that Sakura was being gentler and nice to him, she was in a good mood and didn't mind that much if he tapped her shoulder from time to time.

The feeling was similar to what he felt when everyone was together, when he was received with a smile and invited in a warm home. Sakura smile made his heart flutter as she laughed at something Ino and Hinata said. He wanted to treasure this memory more than anything, Naruto took a sit near Shika who had finished his game with Hikaru.

"I don't think we will sleep soon" Shika pointed out, drinking slowly.

"Your kidding… I want to sleep next to Sakura-chan" Naruto could not hold the dreamy tone as he looked at her in the distance, Hikaru was helping her out carrying more food from the kitchen.

"As if that would ever happen…"

"You're just jealous, you can't get any girl to like you" Naruto scoffed looking at him, Shikamaru just grumbled and continued eating.

"Girls are troublesome… well not all crazy." One he put the empty plate in the table he grinned, something weird for Naruto.

"But you don't like anyone, right? Not my Sakura…" Naruto threatened but was interrupted by his friend, putting a tiny candy ball in his mouth.

"Still don't know what you see on her" Shika answered with a slight tone of disbelief. Naruto had to eat up and think of his answer, trailing her frame with his eyes, battling a blush and the warm sensation in his cheeks.

"She works hard for what she desires and is very smart… her eyes are beautiful, just like her… but what I like the most is her spirit." Sakura feeling his gaze turned and when their eyes encountered she give him a little wave and a smile before talking again with Hinata.

Shikamaru blinked and frowned. "I-I don't think I get what you mean"

"Oh of course you know Shika, you got a beauty like me with keen eye to notice this kind of things." Naruto almost jumped hearing Ino voice besides them, taking her place in the middle just to leave her plate on the desk. "You can't deceive me, Shika is crazy for Kao-chan" She purred her name with an airy tone and a conspiratorial smile that Naruto was offended.

"As if. Better check your eyes Ino, there is no way Shikamaru will fall for Kaoru. Right?" He gives him a friendly nudge and waited. Silence, he waited but Shikamaru wasn't even looking at him and had a tick in his eye.

"Hey, say something!" Naruto was starting to panic, not conceiving the idea of her teammate to be close with… with…

"She is… the less crazy woman in this village. That's all I will say" Shika took his plate and went away leaving him relieved that it was a false alarm.

"Ok, Naruto be serious about this… I have to ask something" Ino paused when Neji came and took a sit in front of them but he continued eating in silence. "Does she… you know… love someone?

A simple question that was… difficult to answer. He was not so willing to tell her friend secrets but Ino stare was unnerving him. It was the type of look that hold a dangerous edge if you don't say the right words. Still it was personal, would she be mad if he told Ino. Maybe he was thinking too much because Ino continued talking in a soft tone.

"Listen, I'm just curious because on the way here… she stopped in a strange spot and… Hinata prayed, I didn't knew if I was disrespectful or…"

"Oh… that" Naruto interrupted, now more at ease knowing that Kaoru let her to a special place. It had to be safe then.

"Kao-chan… loved Shisui-san. He was her teacher and was awfully close to her, a nice guy. Super strong and funny to have around. We were little when he… he died." The murmurs of the others keep the silence less awkward.

"He doesn't have a grave… that's why she leaves flowers there" Naruto knew she still thought of him, that was one thing he admired so much of her. He would never doubt her loyalty or her heart. Feeling Ino tapping his leg got him out of his mind, she left him with a strange message

"Thanks… but you just confirmed my thoughts…. Boys are so blind"


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for reading and the follows. I don't talk to much, not sure what to say sometimes. I appreciate you take your time to read.

Hugs!

* * *

Some days later the village was recovering some shine with the work been done. Kaoru entered Ichikaru being flashed by Naruto semi naked in the establishment. Her heart pumped wildly and covered her eyes, trying to ignore the heat in her face. It was very different from Hikaru, it felt strange, and she didn't knew why.

"Na-Naruto? Wha-What are you…"

"Kao-chan! Ahhhh don't look! It-It's not what you think"

No matter what I did, if I closed my eyes his… his image was there. His toned arms, his chest and his… _No! Don't black out… don't think of his... his…_ A hand touched my arm and a squeal leaved my lips before I could hold it. It felt too warm and my heart could not handle the emotion, vision plagued by black, white and yellow spots.

Voices, someone was talking, one was familiar and cheerful, it had to be Naruto, the other was foreign, a man, older judging by the quality and tone of the voice. A smell, vegetables and beef. _Oh, I'm hungry_. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to find a tall old man besides my friend. With long white spiky hair, a red long vest, he looked intimidating and huge, Naruto blue eyes and a bowl.

"Beef…" I took the plate and took a piece. The glory of such a strong flavor.

"Told ya! She never passes a good piece of meat and sweets" Naruto said taking the plate I stood following the food.

"She has a nice taste then" The man said, he seemed nice and invited me to sit with them. My hunger piled up ordering bowl after bowl until I feel it was enough.

"Your friend sure has a huge appetite"

"Nothing compared to sweets, she could eat forever and ever" Naruto said happily.

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm a fat pig. Shika exaggerates… believe it!" I countered with a pout, I was just craving for meat. Great, now I was starting to use his phrases, it was embarrassing, he laughed and again blushed, trying to cover it up with my hands.

"You aren't fat that is for sure. How can a pretty girl hang out with a midget like him?" Asked the man, eyes traveling up and down. Naruto annoyed shouted he was not that short.

"Thanks? Hmm… sir and you are?" She questioned. Then the man made a strange finger pose and proclaimed to be a great legend or something.

"Don't let him deceive you. He is a huge old pervert" Naruto was yelled out after that.

"Nice to meet you Jiraiya-sama. I'm Kaoru Higa" She smiled, because the man was funny, and Naruto liked him. I paid for my food and waited for them to finish. He had very interesting stories, he seemed to have traveled around and that left me curious.

"Are you interested in coming then?" the white haired man asked my friend to go with him.

"I won't help you find a girlfriend! No when Kakashi-sensei have to teach me the Chidori!" Naruto said. He was very adamant to learn that, I sighed but grinned, delighted to see him so excited.

"This lady is nothing common. I thought you will be excited because it would be a great opportunity to learn something that could made the Chidori seem as nothing. Maybe I should have asked Sasuke instead." The man said.

It was very funny watching how easily he was convinced after that. Kaoru was left alone with the old man, since he ran quickly.

"There he goes again… Naruto" sad at the prospect he will leave again.

"You don't have to worry, he will be alright" Jiraiya said, I just sighed.

"It's not that…" No, she knew Naruto can take care of himself. But she had missed him, it was easy to forget the worries and laugh with his smile.

"Do you want to come?" The question took her by surprise, mint green eyes incredulous, words stuck in her mouth. She felt thrilled but then remembered Hikaru.

"I can't leave without Hikaru permission" She sighed again, because she didn't have any idea of where he was now.

"A guardian? I can leave a message, don't worry about it. We leave tomorrow at noon. See you at the entrance" And she was left blinking at him walking calmly far in the street. Kaoru was excited and soon ran home as well to prepare her things, writing a note just in case for Hikaru.

Once her things were done the sky was dark and she set the kitchen in motion. If she had to guess neither of them will thought of some decent breakfast for tomorrow.

With expert hands she sliced faster the vegetables, left the meat swim in lemon juice and took more ingredients from the fridge. Hikaru hadn't arrived, he may be hungry as well, in consequence Kaoru prepared something light, Finding the bread pack forgotten besides the flour an idea came, no matter what a good desert always was welcome. She loved sweets, but this candy was something not even Sasuke rejected.

Cutting the edges, flattening and moistening the bread with a brush with sugar coated egg. Powdering with cinnamon, not in excess and filling the center with her special recipe. Closing and forming little balls just to damp them briefly in the same sweet egg and coating them in crunchy rice. Then fried the meat, boiled the vegetables and assembled everything in bentos.

It had been a lot, she decided to leave 2 with Sasuke since his home was close. Walking with calm to his home. He answered the door, his attire not so different from the usual clothes, just a lighter color.

"How did you know?" Sasuke said eyeing the boxes, a sole eyebrow lifted.

"Oh…. You already eat up everything?" Kaoru had left some bags 5 days ago, maybe he was eating more. Then Naruto might suffer the same. She made a mental note to check his fridge other day.

"You guys… don't stop to amaze me" He made space for her to pass, she didn't expected that but followed. "Well at least I'm grateful I don't have to shove the food in your mouths"

"You prepare for Naruto?" Sasuke asked, tone slightly different from the usual.

"Every time I can, he lives a bit far. If not he will not grow just eating ramen" Setting the boxes in the kitchen I noticed some dirt dishes and I was about to wash them but he stopped me.

"Leave them, we have to sleep. I prepared the room for you" Sasuke took the boxes to the fridge and walked calmly out.

Tilting my head in confusion, I followed him to stop him by the arm. "Wait, I won't sleep here tonight"

"Your boy guard came. Another mission, he just left"

That explained a lot. Hikaru liked to be sure she was accompanied when he went out. Sometimes she sleep at Sasuke home because of that. It was his way to show he cared. Then the note she left wont matter and she had to pack more food.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell him, but I will go tomorrow. I just get carried away and made too much food so… that's why I'm here" She scratched her cheek and bowed. It had been a nice though Sasuke waited for her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Not far I think. The old man mentioned a town and a woman, I must go back and pack, but take care while I'm gone" She was about to go out when Sasuke followed.

"Really, you can sleep. I…" He interrupted, already putting his shoes at the door. Not sure why he acted so strange Kaoru continued her way home.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm still preparing but you can sit in the living room" Again she was ignored, he started cleaning some dishes and that left her astonished. The most clever route was not pointing out his behavior, she packed the rest of the food, cleaned the table, trying to control her nerves. Moving around the living room separating her things from Hikaru usual scrolls, she left his things in his room. After that she entered to her room and sorted out the last in her closet, what she didn't expect was to see Sasuke scanning her room.

Her breath was stuck discovering him watching the photos in her side wall. He was looking intently at Shisui's photo, besides team 7 first. However, he didn't say anything, she relaxed until she noticed where his foot was about to hit. A box full of tea scattered around and she already felt her cheeks red in embarrassment when he took one in his hands.

"What are these tags?" Sasuke asked and she wanted to run and roll to a pit. No, she won't answer that.

Why this has my name?" he looked at me and I could not take his black penetrating eyes for long.

"Te-Tea… just that… tea" He didn't believed it. Of course he won't. He was having fun, a tiny mocking grin as if daring me to challenge him. Sasuke sniffed the tea bag and said surprised. "It's …nice"

"You think?" He continued examining, giving me time to calm down. I had to reason, Sasuke won't laugh, he isn't like that. It's nothing wrong in having secret tea bags of my friends… right?

"Do you have one?" Sasuke asked, I denied and he continued inspecting. Feeling my legs trembling with nervousness I took a sit, he paused at 2 tags. He found Itachi and Shisui bags, the change in his eyes was quick.

"Why?" He asked, his tone less friendly but not furious.

"It...It's all I have left" My answer, hesitant, soft, almost afraid.

"He will try to kill me. What about that? Don't you care?" Sasuke continued questioning and paused to asses her answer.

"… I won't let him. You're important too." It was truth, she had thought what would happen, she will defend Sasuke. But deep inside her heart, she felt it won't happen, he won't do it. It was a silent cry desperate, holding to hope.

"More than him? Enough to kill him?" She clutched her sun necklace. Then Sasuke took the tea bag, pausing in the side corridor to glance back at her.

"You should have one instead"

He left her confused at such opinion, heart drumming after such thoughts swirled in her head. She decided to continue packing and cleaning the rest. Falling in the bed unable to sleep, thinking on Sasuke words. The more she thought about it she felt more embarrassed, she just confessed being attached to tea bags and said something disturbing. Will she really fight Itachi if needed?

How can she, surely he got more powerful. But would he really try to… to kill them? Sasuke… Sakura… Naruto? Can he? Her heart pumped disturbed by the idea, her Itachi... had to be somewhere inside. The man Shisui cared and admired. She growled in her pillow that night more times she can recall.

* * *

Sasuke POV

He was not in the best mood, feeling something was missing. His determination grew stronger after the last events. Fighting Gaara was a clear sign that he was being left behind, as much as he tried, using his mark was not enough, in the end, Naruto saved them. Questions with no answer, it was bothering him, still he noticed that training with Kaoru had a certain advantage, but it was not enough.

He would have been more offended, feeling inferior to her. Last night they were completely honest, now Sasuke felt responsible of her safety. If Kaoru hadn't insisted in kept this between them, he might have told Sakura and Naruto, but he understood how stubborn she could be. So he decided to take her advice and look for Kakashi if he felt stuck.

When he arrived at Kakashi's apartment he found two other Jounin at his bedside, his teacher was on the bed. Feeling he had interrupted something important he asked with suspicion.

"Why is Kakashi bedridden? What are you doing here? What is happening?"

Yet neither of them replied, avoiding his gaze, his frustration was too palpable. Just then another ninja came saying something that made his heart stop.

"Is it true that Itachi was here looking for Naruto?"

Blood running cold through his veins for a second, the bastard came… His legs quickly took him out searching for information. His heart drumming, his feelings lost in a storm of anxiety because just at that moment he remembered. If he came after Naruto… she will be there as well. _Why I didn't ask her?_ Sasuke though while he asked anyone in his path. Teuchi pointed out their location, he departed from Konoha at full speed.

Unwanted memories of that day, when Itachi acted as if he was superior. A time when his brother was treated as a prodigy, his mere existence was above him, it had always been like that. He could not compete with him, he never got his attention… at the end he spilled the blood of everything he held dear. That night something broke inside him, he almost lost a friend. The Sharingan flared with intensity, his hatred fulfilling a wounded soul. He won't let the past repeat itself, Sasuke had to found them before his brother, failure wasn't an option.

* * *

Laying comfortably on the mattress Jiraya had reserved for them reading a scroll while Naruto clones slept. Smiling because she didn't though her trick of meditation will actually work on him. He was putting effort, as everything he did, it was endearing in a way she decided to follow his example. It was the best think she could do, with no idea how much time Jiraya will take with that lady.

Someone knocked, Naruto went to open the door, ready to complain if his mumbles told her something. Then silence, that was strange, she closed the book and sit up just to paralyze at the name… at the man in the door frame. Her lips moved in a soft and disbelieving tone.

"Itachi…"

Unmistakable scarlet eyes of a Sharingan she recognized, black coated hair framing a clear porcelain skin, her legs moved on its own. Holding Naruto hand, trembling with the possibility of being hallucinating. Her heart leap in confusion, his gaze was different and a shiver of anticipation filled her hand as Naruto clutched with the same vigor.

"Naruto… Kaoru" His deep voice was real, finally he was in front of me. I had lots of questions, but something in his eyes prevented me from running to him.

"Why don't we take a walk? Naruto…" he asked, Naruto and I moved out feeling unsure.

"What… happened to you? Naruto voice was unsure, but he didn't sound happy to see him either.

We noticed then his other companion with a malicious grin, wearing the same black cape with red clouds.

"Oh, we have company. Let me take care of this trash so we can go" The blue shark face man said directly at my direction. I shivered feeling intimidated by the amount of energy released. This was almost what we felt with Zabuza, but with much more pressure around us, as if his energy tried to eat us. Naruto stood protectively in front of me. The shark faced man was approaching, he took a sword from his back, instinctively I made my barrier. The sword deflected, he continued thrusting each hit stronger.

"What is this? My sword is taking its time eating…" The man said exasperated, just then Itachi moved forward and said in the same empty tone as before.

"I will do it Kisame" His expression never changed, this… this was breaking her heart. What was happening? Why was he doing this? Will he really… Her shock at watching him pass through her barrier as if it were nothing and push her to the wall in a blink finally made Naruto react. But she could not see clearly feeling his hand around her neck, fighting to breath.

"I-Itachi… why? P-please I ha-have to know…" She could not hurt him, no… she wanted to now more than anything why did he do something so horrible that night. Her heart won't believe he had killed his own family or her guardian Akane. If he was obliged, his true thoughts… she wanted his friend back. He was… family.

She was making her soul link with him, gripping his hand, but she felt intense pain as he applied more force. His red eyes were spinning, but she didn't surrender until her link was done. The warm never came, the link lost its shine and puffed out of existence, shocking her more because this had never happened.

"It won't work… are you desperate to die by my hand?" Itachi asked, threatening with such an intense gaze that she felt scared for the first time.

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto shouted, she was crying, her last resort was calling for Isamu. But no matter how many times she called for him in her mind, he didn't came. _Isamu… why?_ Panic rouse through her feeling, her heart and mind in discord. _He… he isn't Itachi…_ The boy whose patience encouraged her to find her own path. The Uchiha she trusted… came for her friend.

"I will cut your limbs and stop this nonsense. Stop toying with her and end this Itachi" She heard the shark-man say. Naruto sudden scream was the slap she needed. _Focus, Naruto needs you_. Telling herself that over and over, until her lungs were at their last reserve. Making the hand signs for her thunder as fast as she could, yet

"It's a shame that Shisui wasted time on you for nothing." It hurt, the sincerity in his words. Even without the link Kaoru heart broke just then. Itachi knew how much Shisui meant for her, how hard she tried to make him happy.

"I'll let you see him one last time" His words confused me, his grip relaxed slightly and before she could protect herself the red pools of blood engulfed her world.

Trapped in a world where the light was red, where the night shadows crawled at her feet in silence. What got her attention in the distance were two figures near a risk, when one of them turned logic was left aside. Shisui was there, he was alive, but something seemed so wrong… no matter how much she ran, her vision didn't change.

The looming voice of Itachi resounded around her "This is the only truth I will show you…the last mercy as your past teacher" She can no longer watch the scene that disclosed slowly before her.

There was no shield to cover the wound left as Kaoru shouted in agony watching him fall in the darkness. Itachi didn't stopped him, he stood there and the disbelief of the moment broke her.

"I let him die…" Itachi whispered in her ears, and she cried feeling completely lost. Then Itachi surrounded her with Shisui face over and over, his bleeding eyes torturing her to the limit.

Her resolve was cracking, feeling like a fool because in Itachi red orbs there was no sign of remorse or doubt. Finally, she felt an ounce of what Sasuke had been going through and it was her fault. Overpowered, fragile, lost... hearing Naruto fighting. Something that would not be possible in the first place. Then, as the blood and darkness engulfed her body in that nightmare she finally heard Isamu voice. "This is enough…" but it didn't make sense to her, Kaoru held Naruto voice in her head like a rope.

"Na-Naruto…"

She cried when Itachi pierced her shoulder blade, the nightmare of his genjutsu was over, but she didn't have an ounce of power to move. Inside her the painful coldness of strings clutching and piercing her heart had overpowered her surroundings, finally her spirit flame was blown out.


	34. Chapter 34

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke spat with such venom, Itachi retrieved his kunai from Kaoru shoulder she grunted and fell on the ground. His brother stood relaxed while she trembled, her tears falling non-stop, crumbling like a leaf near the fire. His hatred growing with her pain, he was late again.

"Long time no see… Sasuke" Besides him Naruto stood up, he was surprised when Sasuke appeared from nowhere but now, they had more important things to do.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Naruto was livid, but Sasuke contained him from making something stupid.

"Itachi… I will kill you" Sasuke said, gathering his chakra. "I have lived with one purpose, you won't take anymore of me."

The light of the Chidori came alive, Sasuke ran after Itachi but his attack was easily deflected by him. Naruto ran after her female friend on the ground, but the shark shinobi blocked his path.

Hearing the crack of Sasuke hand and his agony made Naruto gather the red chakra but it was blown out by the sword. _I... was an idiot._ She though in despair. _He took him away… he broke my family._ For the first time the dark side of her heart whispered in seduction for retribution, the anger flowed in the air. Little by little she recovered her senses, it was a cry that make her move. It was the anguish in her heart that told her what to do, Kaoru launched herself with speed to the first thing across her path. Feeling the power of thousands of thunders in her hands, thrusting with fury.

Naruto was flabbergasted watching how a single blow send the blue weird ninja to the wall, Kaoru sword shone, it cracked as if it were alive and she ran after Itachi.

"I had FAITH IN YOU!" She screamed, the swing failed but Sasuke was safe… for now. Naruto approached him.

"I believed in everything you told me…" Kaoru chased him, Itachi dodged and countered but she managed to deter his projectiles with her sword.

"I… I wanted you back…" Her voice was cracking, a combination of despair and anger that Naruto had never seen in her.

"and… YOU… RUINED ME" Kaoru concentrated her thunder in a powerful thrust but was intercepted by Kisame who had a huge grin. His face slightly swollen but his sword withstood her attack.

"Now I'm THRILLED… let me this one Itachi" He cornered her, both swords touching but hers was diminishing her shine.

"We don't have time for this… we have a mission" He answered approaching Naruto. The blond was almost grateful when Jiraya appeared. Separating them, Naruto catched Kaoru who was tired, taking long breaths. But as always, he tried to sound cool, and IT WAS STUPID!

"What a shame, just as the things were getting interesting. You managed to free the woman from the genjutsu. But I'm disappointed, a sannin acting as a perverted child" Kisame said with confidence, a mocking tone.

"You won't take Naruto, I…" Jiraya was interrupted.

"Actually, I want the girl as well… we can't let pass a… talented asset, what do you think Itachi?" Kisame said with a huge grin, in position to attack if necessary.

"Then I have no choice but to end both " Jiraya said, he prepared but Sasuke stood saying "Don't interfere…" He paused, gathering energy. "If someone will kill him… it's me!" Sasuke barely had force to stand, his hand fractured but he won't let him get away, he had waited for so long this fight, after everything that had happened he won't back down.

Naruto was left watching, hugging her friend who was trembling at his side. Feeling her rage, her distress apologizing non-stop. Kisame went after them, but Jiraya protected them, when Sasuke cried his sensei surrounded them in a weird stomach, or so he said.

With them finally gone Naruto lifted Kaoru and went to check on Sasuke. He was unconscious, badly wounded, and he thought _why does this had to happen?_

Not sure how much time passed when Kaoru finally moved, almost crawling, she felt next to him and Naruto touched her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. Slowly he heard her sniffle, trying to restrain her tears, she touched him carefully, so tenderly as if afraid he would disappear and the though itself perturbed him as well.

"I- I'm sorry… so… stupid… Sasuke…" Her cries were crawling to his chest, churning and scorching his insides. "forgive me" Naruto barely heard that while she cried, he knelt besides her not able to see her like that. His heart ached, when she looked at him, Naruto didn't imagine how her green eyes managed to reflect her pain. He touched her cheek, trying to clean her tears. Feeling her shiver, green frightened eyes clashing with blue and he melted when she embraced him and poured her heart at him.

Like that time when they were kids and she collapsed in his doorstep, but this time he feared Kaoru won't heal. Therefore, he embraced her with the same force, while she mumbled. "It's my fault… I was stupid… forgive me…" Kaoru apologized to him, to Sasuke as if she had done something wrong. Jiraya wisely left them alone while he talked with Gai, and Naruto was grateful.

"I'm sorry… I didn't do anything at all" He confessed when she calmed down a bit, her head resting in his shoulder, her hands in his chest clutching his jacket. Kaoru shocked her head and looked at him, whatever she was looking in his eyes he felt self-conscious noticing how close she was. Naruto held his breath, waiting in silence, he focused on her friend eyes. Funny, now he noticed how fragile she really was, Kaoru was the first to admire him and had the gift to make you feel unique. Her sincere encouragements in the past were a strong motivation to believe in himself, now as a team she continued working her way. He noticed Sakura and Sasuke changing by their friendship.

But now as her tears resurfaced, and he wondered how he could make her smile return. He didn't let her go when she tried to recoil, Naruto was determined to be her support. By the time Jiraya and Gai returned Naruto had the urge to ran after Itachi. How could he do such a thing to them? How can he betray… the hope her friend had in him? As he watched Kaoru move mechanically her hands to clean a trail of blood in Sasuke face, it pained him to admit that… she was the only one that held Itachi as innocent. Naruto didn't have the heart to say he lost his faith in Itachi a long time.

In a sense, Naruto resented him for being the one to change everything. Because after that night he spend a lot of time alone. Missing the semblance of family they had, he wanted to believe Itachi didn't take the only "mother" figure he had. It was hope, and Iruka, that in the end helped him to move on. He continued to contemplate his thoughts as they packed in a grim silence.

Gai said he will take Sasuke back, with Kakashi who had been attacked in the same way. Conflicted when Kaoru said she will go back, he doesn't know what would be better for her. Jiraya said it was the best, so both stood regarding each other.

"Listen… you don't have to beat yourself. For now, we must work together. Sasuke will be fine, we will find that woman and heal him" Her silence was a bit unnerving, it took a moment but she finally nodded. "Wait for me, ok?" Naruto smiled, just for her. Hoping it reached her in any way, trying to take her hand but… she had been so apprehensive with Gai. Leaving his hand in his pocket he waved and turned ready to go.

But he was caught by her tiny hand, he didn't move, too surprised. Kaoru approached slowly, her sigh in his neck felt like a sweet shiver. "Be careful…" Strange… still he was comforted with little gestures. Turning around when her warm was gone Naruto grinned with genuine confidence and followed Jiraya with a sense of determination.

* * *

Shikamaru had enough. As the sunset approached with promise of a fresh and beautiful night, he was walking with a clear path in mind.

"Shika! Wait up!" Sakura shouted in the distance. Well, maybe he was not just walking leisurely as he had expected. But his body did the first thing in mind when Sakura confessed her worries to him. How was he supposed to react then? Usually he had a quick mind track that answered for him in tough situations, just like playing shogi. It was about strategy, knowing how to respond after analyzing his opponents moves. Sakura footsteps almost reached him when they entered the hospital. He ignored the nurses, evaded people with ease because his patience had reached an end. But he found her in Kakashi's room doing exactly what he suspected.

"STOP!" He launched himself at Kaoru whose glowing hands were at Kakashi forehead. She was sweating, taking long breaths. She collapsed in his arms, blinking as if confused of her surroundings.

"Wha… what happened?" Sakura voice in the doorframe was a relief, he felt Kaoru high with fever and it was better to call a nurse before things got worse. Since the nurses could not lose time trying to chase them out, both waited outside the room in which she will be resting with different thoughts in mind.

One had the urge to shake the fallen girl with frustration until she regained her senses and drag her out. The other was utterly worried and craved for answers, that her friend refused to share.

"Shika, what do we do now?"

He made a long sigh, massaging his head already. "Get her out of here once she is up."

"I… I hope Naruto come soon" Sakura said, looking at the door with a serious face. Shikamaru frowned as one nurse finally came and assured them Kaoru had chakra depletion and just needed a good nap. Sakura smiled in relief, Shikamaru clutched his hands while they entered the room just to make sure she was sleeping.

It was frustrating being left in the dark, she just stumbled on Sasuke the other day and suddenly everything is a mess. Her sensei and love unconscious and her friend strangely… quiet. When news of Sasuke condition reached her, Ino and her had run to the hospital.

Her teammate was there as well, Sakura asked what happened, but Kaoru barely lifted her head. It scared her when her green eyes finally moved up and looked…. empty. Sakura tried with more gentleness, but Kaoru never answered her. Both just watched her disappear in a slow pace, walking like it was just a reflex of the body.

It didn't improve, three days have passed, and her teammate continued to act… indifferent. Sakura tried to look for his guardian, he was still on a mission. She looked for Hinata, after hearing her worries, both went looking for Kaoru at her home, but she wasn't there. Sakura had told Shikamaru that once they located her near the border of a risk she got nervous, Hinata voice didn't reached her. Out of options Sakura came after him for help, and after he asked where she had seen Kaoru around did he bolted out.

"Thank you for coming" Sakura said in a soft voice. "Just… how did you know?"

Shikamaru stood in silence, looking at Kaoru bathed in the light of the moon, she looked paler and exhausted. He knew how strange it was to explain but even so, he complied "She… is a stubborn woman. If you leave her alone she tends to hurt herself"

Sakura was surprised, it was hard to believe. How could she do that? Just what was happening? Shikamaru voice at the door to follow him was the sign her mind needs, they walked in silence until he explained with tense in his speech.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Just keep an eye on her" Sakura held his arm, Shika already felt her tremble and turned to asses her.

"If you are worried, why don't you tell me? Please Shika, she is my friend" He analyzed Sakura physical response, just to be sure this was real concern and not another scheme to get through Sasuke. Frankly he didn't expect honest concern before, maybe he could just test the waters.

"Could you wait until I talk to her?" He really had to do it and clarify a particular event Sakura said before. She frowned and munched her lip in displeasure, but he won't back down.

"Why will she open up to you?" She paused when both stood outside the hospital, the sky painted with blue and red of the night approaching. "Is there nothing I can do?" She sounded so… sad that he had to touch her shoulder gently and awkwardly comfort her.

"Sakura… don't take it personal. Trust me. I'll tell you later what happens"

And he kept his promise the next day, Shikamaru had to push himself out of his training, wake up early and look for Kaoru before she decided to escape the hospital. When he got in the room Kaoru was already up in the bed. Sakura had been right, her green eyes lost shine.

"Sakura had been chasing me for answers... Care to explain?" Shikamaru waited besides her in the bed, as the time passed he got impatient. He tried another thing, slowly taking her hand and giving a gentle squeeze. This was his less favorite tactic but it had a reaction... not the one he expected. She recoiled as if afraid, giving her back to him. Realization of how serious his idea could be he asked hesitantly, with a tone of feigned boredom.

"When Sakura found you on the risk... you didn't think of jumping, right?"

His heart throbbed in pain for a second it was like watching in slow motion how she turned and her eyes soaked. Sobbing uncontrollably, hugging her arms, he was the only witness as she finally revealed the story. He listened, the more she told, the worst he felt.

"What I'm supposed to do? Shika... my dream now is... impossible"

Shikamaru had enough, he could not take her being like this. Her friend was the type of person whose flame shined with purpose. If he had to give her some hope, he will. Until she could find a new dream.

"No, it isn't" That made her pause and stare "You didn't even tried." Kaoru wanted to rebut, he put a finger at her mouth and continued "You didn't fight. All you have now are ideas, it was a genjutsu that could be false. Until then, don't give up. Do you feel guilty? Not everything is your fault. For once, think about what YOU want."

Finally he left her space, relieved as the shine in her eyes slowly came back. Still a little too pale for his comfort but this was better than nothing.

"I want my family back..." Answered back softly.

"Then, stop crying cause it's getting under my nerves." He felt the need to broke tension. Sure that Kaoru was listening he made a point very clear "And promise me you won't go running to Kakashi and Sasuke once I take you out of here"

"But..."

"Once a day... for 1 hour. That is my last word" the tiny smile was all he cared for now. He took her out for breakfast before she ran to her team again.

* * *

The soft purple glow that engulfed him give the mental break KaKashi needed. He welcomed his student whose worried frown accompanied from time to time in this nightmare of genjutsu.

"Thank you" Was all he could say to her, but she sighed and take a sit besides him inside the purple dome.

"I'm sorry I can't get you out."

"Don't be, this is good enough." Kakashi closed his eye, feeling much better and recovering for the next round of torture once she was gone. "You have grown…"

"I don't think it's enough" Her student said while she closed her eyes and made the hand signs he was becoming familiar. From the other side of the doom another figure of silver white glow slowly took form, walking to Kaoru side. The white hakama of royal appearance highly contrasted their surroundings.

"Good to see you, Hatake" The deep voice of the young man before him was polite and guarded. The first time they were presented had been enough to feel the difference in power between them. Isamu, the soul king was an enigma of individual; with not enough information shared. He just nodded and observed as the young god surrounded the perimeter.

"We have two more minutes, ask if you have something to say" said finally stopping near his young student. No matter how many time he saw him, it was still unnerving the familiarity he had with the little girl. At least he was sure she won't be harmed by the king, but he was curious to know more about the spirit before him.

"I get you don't like me…"

"No, I don't. You're lucky she cares for you" The young man retorted bluntly with no empathy, holding the shoulders of Kaoru and silver glowed from his hands.

"She is my responsibility now. If doing this hurts her..."

"It doesn't. Don't try to play the nice card to me, just ask." The god retorted with impatience.

"Did she… encountered him?" Isamu didn't answer, golden eyes focused on the ground. It was the answer he expected, not a pleasant one. "How is Sasuke doing?"

"That boy…" Isamu paused, the glow diminishing a bit, scowling already. "Is a bunch of problems…" Kakashi waited for him to elaborate, yet he traced Kaoru collarbone softly and Kaoru eyelids flickered regaining consciousness.

"Time is up, say bye" Isamu walked near the barrier. Kakashi prepared himself for the next round of pain. Kaoru ran after the god and turned around.

"Hang a bit more… I know Naruto will came soon" Kaoru said softly, a little grin in her face. The dome of purple vanished slowly, welcoming the scarlet sky of torture.

* * *

-v-v-v- I think I will end this soon... few chapters are left.


	35. Chapter 35

The end is near...

* * *

When they came back to Konohagakure Tsunade noticed the changes around the place. With Shizune at her side they went from one place to another, settling the meeting with the boring counselors and to the hospital. Naruto had been very demanding, almost ran in excitement looking for his team. When he found Sasuke room Naruto grinned encountering two girls inside, Kaoru had glowing hands on Sasuke forehead and Sakura arranged the flowers.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura glancing at her behind Naruto.

"I did it Sakura, she will heal him right away!" He smiled and turned to watch the young raven girl who had not moved from the spot besides Sasuke bed. "Kao-chan?"

"She has been relieving Sasuke and Kakashi for some days… she can't hear us"

Tsunade approached them, inquisitive glances at both gennin. She was certain it wasn't medical jutsu but something else. Her inquiries will be put aside, but she waited until the purple glow diminished and the girl recovered her senses.

Naruto was besides her in a blink, his tone a bit more serious but caring. "I'm back… see, everything will be fine now" Tsunade eyebrow lifted in curiosity at the display, the pink haired girl smiled to her. Breaking the genjutsu didn't take much time, once the boy opened his eyes the pink kunoichi launched herself at him.

The next one in line was Kakashi, Naruto and the raven known as Kaoru followed to his room. It had been easy for her, what surprised her was that he didn't seemed as worn out like she expected. Kakashi apologized to her and their kids.

"I'm relieved…" The girl said softly, Naruto was so happy that almost pushed her to the other friend he wanted to be healed. As she contemplated the green pupil Gai cared so much, it was unpleasant giving bad news.

Now with that taken care off her responsibilities were presented, it had been a long time since she put herself in paperwork. Passing through the bridge in which she found Lee torturing himself, she opted to do research and lift the probabilities for him. With Shizune by her side as encouragement in the following days, for a moment she questioned if her efforts will be enough. When she found Lee again and his determination flamed with hope it was the answer she needed. Tsunade presented herself before the village glad for the ninja generation that had inherited the will of Fire and bowed to preserve that will for the next Hokage to come.

* * *

Shikamaru walked off the restaurant thinking of Chouji words. Embarrassing enough was to receive the praised of his team once his promotion was announced. He didn't feel different at all, just strange for the attention. " _I think you are more amazing than Sasuke or Neji"_ Were his friend words, still he didn't though himself so highly yet.

While he walked back home a blur of raven hair made him change his route, besides her the silver haired guardian was the first to notice him and stopped near the alleyway.

"Just the man I was looking for!" Said Hikaru approaching him with a grin, it was suspicious until Kaoru returned with a small grin of her own.

"Do you need something?" Shikamaru asked a bit suspicious, but respectful since he was an ANBU.

"I ought you a lot for taking care of this lady" Kaoru blushed slightly but nodded, taken aside by the young man. He tried to escape but his hold was firm as he walked to an unknown destination.

"Shika…" Kaoru got his attention, while they made a turn in another alley. "I just heard… Chunnin, hum?" He felt a blush watching the first sincere smile and her praise.

"You deserve it… do I have to call you taicho, then?" Kaoru innocent tone made Hikaru laugh and he just wanted to hide in embarrassment, but his heart jump a second later, liking how those words sounded.

* * *

This was the first time she was in the presence of the new Hokage, the young beautiful and oversized lady with blond hair like corn was looking her with such penetrating eyes it was uncomfortable. But she wasn't alone, the room had other ninjas such as Kakashi and Hikaru.

"I'm surprised... didn't expect the girl whose report I just read in words of Sarutobi was you…"

Kaoru noticed how Hikaru took a step forward to kneel in respect besides her to the woman.

"The late Hokage was kind to us, we don't have any intention to put in danger the village. Therefore, we concede to answer any inquiry regarding our… abilities if needed"

Tsunade briefly smiled before answering "You misunderstand me, I didn't call both because of that" Kaoru tense shoulders relaxed, continued to observe the woman. "I'm curious, the comments of the Chunin Exams highly contrast with the academy report. Was it an order of Sarutobi to hide you in particular?"

She was clever, maybe too much. Kaoru had to be honest for their sake. "mm… Yes, I have recently known the reason."

"It's a shame, the approval from your performance had even increased requests for you. You will be a splendid chunin…"

"My lady please let me act in behalf of her to those requests." Hikaru said with confidence, golden eyes gazing at Tsunade. Kaoru had a hard time believing the compliments.

"You… Hikaru Higa are a different case. Your performance rocked forward just after being released from the academy. ANBU captain, with 15 S rank mission accomplished, the only reason you are not in the BINGO book is because no one has teared off the mask of the Fire Dragon. "

Kaoru gaze land on Hikaru with pure astonishment, feeling like cold water was splashed to her face. Her guardian blushed heavily noticing the attention, Kakashi background whistle startled them.

"Sorry, just surprised this kid is…" My sensei was rubbing her head with a smile.

"Calm down Kakashi." Tsunade paused briefly. "Unfortunately, I had to decline your offer. For now, both will be on low profile[BCPB1] . When I finish reading the late Hokage notes on both I will state what to do. Just one thing…" Shizune who had been silent passed Tsunade a set of papers and took out one, ready to add up anything.

"There is a note here that says, " _Beware of her experiments_ ". Care to elaborate?" Tsunade asked attentively.

Kaoru suspicion got worse at the smile she had, but complied nonetheless.

* * *

Who would have though her experiments will attract the attention of her Hokage? She passed a whole day searching, organizing and making resumes in her home. Hikaru was released from his duties in the time being, therefore he was the one that helped her with a grumpy face.

"Working on my free day…" Angrily complained, writing as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry…" Kaoru apologized, taking a cup of tea and stretching a bit her back in the kitchen. Glancing at the window frame, surprised to notice the moon was up and it was dark outside.

"Oh god! It's so late already? At least we are almost done" She said taking a sweet bun from the plate in the table. Munching while Hikaru continued writing, it was a good time to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me you're an awesome ninja?" Unfortunately, that made him do a very strong stroke that ruined the paper, Hikaru blushed and panicked, grumping while cleaning.

"Hika-chan please, be serious"

"What I'm supposed to say after that?" Golden orbs meet green with nervousness, she grinned a bit. It was strange now, making a huge contrast with the Hikaru she knows and this other respectable side.

"I mean… I feel bad I didn't even notice before, it's unacceptable"

"It's nothing to brag about… " As soon as he said that a glow manifested besides him and Shiori appeared with a huge grin hugging his shoulders affectionately.

"There there… don't listen to him my queen. He is very happy you finally noticed his skill" He struggled to get out of her grip and Kaoru bowed slightly in greeting.

"Good to see you Shiori-san. What brings you here?" asked in curiosity.

"I have a report to made. Highly confidential my queen, could you leave us alone?" The provocative woman said apologetically.

"I still don't get why I have to leave… if I'm supposed to be your superior" Kaoru grumbled.

"Just trust me, ok? I will tell you one day. I'll look for you later" Hikaru said with a forced smile, she didn't like it. Yet conceded and took her cape and get out. She considered walking around the village, stretching her legs. The night was colder, embracing her arms as she went out the Uchiha State in a leisure pace.

Passing through the houses that were rebuilt and almost done, they were recovering well. The alleyways were empty, she was not sure what time it was. With no clear destination she avoided the places that might be crowded, she wasn't in mood to be around so many people.

The woods were always a source of comfort and good memories, but this time it was confusing. Crickets singing in the night as the light surrounded the buildings, until the trees soft smell called to me. It was familiar, her pulse jumped thinking of Shisui smile but soon was replaced by the bloody one before he…

She clutched her chest, closed her eyes and took a long breath to calm down. _Shika_. His words encouraged her in that moment. _For once think about of what YOU want_ . Kaoru stopped near a tree, not caring too much where she was. Resting her forehead in the truck. _What I want…?_

Now she was unsure, because her happiness relied in her family feelings. _Would that be the problem?_ She didn't expect it to be perfect, nothing was like that. Maybe she had to wait for an answer, just like Shisui had said in the past. Kaoru took out the photo she hides in the fox purse, old, rugged but the images intact. Her focus on Itachi light grin. Feeling uncomfortable now, a lot of questions swirled in her mind until she heard a familiar voice shout.

"DON'T LEAVE ME" Sakura… where did that come from?

"IF YOU GO I'LL SHOUT AND…" She stopped, something in her desperate cry urged her in concern. Activating her Reishi sense she scanned in the night Sakura soul, she was confused discovering Sasuke soul was besides her.

By the time she arrived Sakura was unconscious on a bench and Sasuke walking away. He stopped and turned but didn't say a word. It was then I noticed the bag in his shoulders, disbelieve gripped my mind.

"You're leaving?" I approached slowly, he didn't move but I continued denying the idea.

"The time has come… there is nothing I can win here" He finally answered, a blank face, no emotion. It disturbed her.

"But… what do you mean?" Kaoru stared, denying the situation. The distance between them closed when he took a step forward, black eyes finally revealing something, but she could not distinguish what.

"I have to follow my own path. From now on, I'll chase my goal…" By reflex she trembled, clutching her hands, the roughness of the paper a reminder of what she was thinking before. Itachi…

Maybe she will have defended him, how could she do that now?

"Is it because he denied you? Kaoru asked, remembering the night outside her house when he requested to know Isamu, the only thing Isamu said of the encounter was that he didn't wanted to help Sasuke.

"This is why I didn't wanted to see you" He replied with a scowl, his eyes shone with a emotion similar to apprehension. "You'll try to stop me as well"

"Why? Why do you have to leave us? Can't you wait? Don't tell me you will look for that snake…"

"You don't understand… you never will" Sasuke shouted in anger, Kaoru was too surprised to reply, he never had been so… aggressive before. "Don't talk as if you know what I'm suffering? What gives you the right?" He took another step forward, she backed one, her chest jumped the more he retorted "Acting as if you get me at all. Always interfering, expecting everything will be right." Her back touched the cold truck, Sasuke hands encasing her, every word was tugging a sensible part of her mind. She wanted him to stop, this was wrong, he was… "How could you even know… when you didn't have anything to begin with" He lowered his voice in a gruff and constricted tone that send chills in her body. "This stupid notion of family is just a fantasy for you… I really hate the devotion you have of a dead man. The hope to save me or my brother… you don't understand because you have never lost someone you loved"

That was the last straw, her anger surfaced with a strong punch to his mouth. Finally, he left her breath, Kaoru heart was breaking in pieces, his words did a damage in her already conflicted beliefs. Pissed off like she never had been with him she took Sasuke collar in her hands with force and poured out everything.

"SHUT UP! You're such an idiot. YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" She shouted with intensity without breaking eye contact. "You guys were everything I had. I lost all in the massacre! I LOVED THEM… I loved Shisui so much that… I could not believe Itachi did something so horrible for no reason. I hoped to have my family back" She felt her tears in the line to fall, but she didn't, even if her voice cracked she decided she won't cry again. It hurts too much, she wanted her heart safe in a cage. "He was everything I wanted to be, he gave me a purpose when I got here with no clear idea why… I could not remember. Because of you and Naruto I meet so many people, I was so happy to have a family."

She clutched with more force his collar, trembling uneasily. "You think I don't get you? Itachi… he showed me something that really crushed my faith. I wanted to crumble… give up but… then I realized what you felt" She relaxed a bit her grip, her vision blurry enough to close her eyes in attempt to stop the cries and recline her head in Sasuke. "I got afraid contemplating how tempting it was to crush his body and soul. Torture him to the end of the time because he took away what I had…. Our happiness" She paused, taking a breath, trying to compose herself but her voice still cracked in pain "He betrayed my heart, he broke us, and I don't know what to do about this feeling"

She clutched her heart, completely ruining the photo in her hands. Shacking but resisting. No, she won't cry anymore. She didn't wanted to fell like this again. "I won't stop you, but how can I know you will not die out there?"

Kaoru finally glanced at Sasuke, his black gaze slowly returning to some sense of humanity. "How can I know… you will even return?" The uncertain of the future, a sure source of fear to her. Anything could happen, he might even change… her as well. Then what could motivate her to continue forward if her precious people leaved like this. What scared the most was being alone.

Sasuke took her shoulders to give them some space, she blinked when a slight flash of light was presented before her, it was a shuriken. The engraving similar to the kunai she had seen the other time. This shuriken however shined and conserved the polish, like a brand-new item. Sasuke took her hand slowly and leave it in her palm.

Kaoru gazed at his black orbs unsure of what this meant, this time he had a slight frown. Not in fury but understanding. "I will return for it…" He said softly, he grinned lightly at her and she understood. It was a silent promise, one that alleviated partially her concern. Still it was not enough, he was… apologizing in a way for being so… stupid. He wanted a confirmation that they were still being friends, or so she though. She nodded but before he could say something she took her sun chain to him.

"Then take this, at least… I hope it protects you" Sasuke clutched it and nodded, both stared at each other unsure of what to do. Kaoru already felt the heavy weight in her chest just thinking this was a goodbye. She was surprised when he asked seriously.

"When the time comes… would you… go with me?"

Kaoru stared astonished at his request… no, he was… asking for a promise. She hesitated, he knew how serious it was a promise to her. Will she be prepared for that time? Facing Itachi again… to finish everything. Sasuke waited patiently, Kaoru wondered what he may be thinking. Maybe this was the purpose she needed to star again. She could work hard, grow stronger and bring justice for the crimes being done. Maybe this way, at least she could protect the family that remained.

But Naruto and Sakura face passed briefly in her mind, those smiles…

"They won't like it…" She murmured softly, glancing briefly at Sakura who was sleeping in the bench.

"But… I will." She took his hand, just to feel for a last time his feelings. Purple reishi glowed gently in a rope that traveled through their linked hands.

"Will you trust in me after this?" His eyes narrowed slightly, expecting her to reject, but how could she? He was being honest, both had opened themselves and accepted painful truths. The bond pulsed with nervous and insecurity from his part.

"Always… I still care for you" His response pulsed with warm and acceptance, she could see the brief flashes of memories of them. The trio united when they were children, their separation, their reunion as a team and how Sakura, Naruto, her and Kakashi blended in a pleasant recollection until she felt Itachi image emerge and his frustration. She left the link broke then, because he still had a place for them in his mind and that was hope she could hold on…. Until he returned to Konoha.

"Take care of them…" Sasuke said softly, looking behind her for a moment, she wanted to turn and see but was stopped.

Her chest squeezed tightly when his finger did a motion so painfully familiar. Stroking her cheek just the way Shisui used, surprising her with his sincere sad tone. "Thank you, Kaoru"

Green eyes never left his frame until he disappeared far away outside, where the moonlight could not reach. Reluctantly she waited besides Sakura on the bench, feeling Hikaru near, preparing herself for a long talk.


	36. Chapter 36

The world made a drastic turn, it had been long days, her mind was constantly swirling but when news of the boys returning reached her ears she was out. Fast as lightning, passing through people with a drumming heart. Kaoru felt a pang on her chest when Naruto turned, covered in bandages from the top of his head to his hands, Shikamaru besides him with a frown.

Guilt. I was afraid because if they knew… I let him leave in the first place. Naruto would not forgive me. That was what my heart whispered, Sakura came as well, he tried to comfort Sakura. My voice lost as he assured her he will do it no matter what.

What could I say? I didn't know if his injuries were … my fault. Shikamaru took me outside, he knew with one glance what bothered me. Yet, he did not push me, Shika said to me what happened. Chouji will recover, Neji survived, he tried to sooth my concerns.

Would Shika understand if I told him? I really wanted to tell him at least, he could tell me honestly if I did wrong. So, I pulled him reluctantly outside the hospital to my home.

Once in my room I retold what happened that night, what he said and promised. That I stood there as he walked away. That I hold Sakura in my arms with guilt, I apologized to him because I put him on danger. I was just blabbering, when he did surprised me. Taking my hand in his, he clutched with force, his warm and his usual face as he said "I was right, you will be the dead to me"

It was simple, but it was his forgiveness I craved enough that we stood there for hours. I had to make him promise to keep this secret, until I get strong enough to face them and go for Sasuke myself.

By the time I let Shika go, the night had fallen and Hikaru was blocking the door. He had a serious face and it surprised me watching Kakashi behind him. Hikaru pulled Shikamaru forward, he was going to deliver the news to the others.

I felt the blood freeze on my head once Hikaru explained on the living room, it was his words that almost make me faint in disbelieve. I had to go with him on a long term mission, where or when we will be back was not clear. He helped silently packing everything, but I had too much thoughts in my head. A lot of things I was leaving just with no true answer. The next morning Sakura was at my door, Kakashi had told her and she was shocked, sad… I was like that as well.

We were going soon, but Hikaru said he will finish preparing everything and to bid farewell to my friends. Sakura accompanied around Konoha, I hugged Hinata and told her to take anything that helped Kiba and Neji from my medicine boutique.

We went with Shikamaru and her mom almost left me breathless, he tried to not sound as sad but I noticed he felt conflicted. Yoshino threatened him to take care of my garden while I was gone. On the hospital we visited Lee, he was tearing with emotion of how unfortunate it was. Decided to pass and see the boys that risked so much for Sasuke I paid my respect to them. Kiba finally acknowledged me with a slight of friendliness and wished for Akamaru recovery. Chouji was polite and gentle, but Neji surprised me with a respectful nod and wishes.

It was Naruto blue surprised eyes that made my heart ache, there was too much I could not say and at the same time I wanted to tell. Still scared that he though of my silence as betrayal of trust, but how could I choose?

Both were dear to me, but happiness was more complicated of what I though. He had news as well, he will leave with Jiraya and train. As I walked in the night with all the things I held important in my life inside Kohona did I turned back in the distance. Where the massive entrance almost disappeared in the foliage of leaves. I wanted to hold on my promises, return to my friends but first I had to grow stronger and find a path of my own.

Hikaru pushed me forward, while we disappeared on the shadows I wanted to believe that. Some day I will find my way back.

* * *

He stood out looking to the moon, not willing to enter the base yet. This was the bare moments he could have of solitude in which no one asked for him. No one bothered him, he could close his eyes and sooth the heaviness on his shoulders with the wind.

"Shiori reported, they are on the move" The familiar voice that had accompanied him for years since he left Konoha said with calm. Itachi turned to the spirit general whose frame contrasted to his. With a black hakama and a sword at his side he didn't seem lethal, but looks were deceiving, the mask that covered the general face was painted like a demon from hell, golden eyes, red stripes and horns, a creepy smile surrounded with blood.

"It's starting then…" Itachi whispered to him, the spirit nodded and kneeled before him.

"What are your orders?" The strong voice of a man, whose age was unknown, but Itachi was familiar, it was his only trusted companion.

"Make sure they stay out of our radar" The spirit bowed one more time, stood and before he disappeared Itachi commanded.

"Sagara… once you return, continue guarding me" The spirit disappeared, leaving him alone. He touched the wristband discreetly and de-activated the barrier. Soon the fool that was observing him since he went out appeared.

"What were you doing talking with yourself?" The blue shark companion asked gruffly, Itachi didn't bat an eyelash as he turned around and walked past him. He felt the sword and evaded easily, Kisame laughed.

"How could you make me mad so easily?" It was a familiar routine of his, nothing less than a usual mock. Still, Itachi was always on guard… things were beginning to change, and he just had one purpose. Akatsuki had to remain oblivious or else, his job will be harder. As Kisame continued talking besides him inside the hideout, he already missed Sagara silent companionship.


	37. Notice

I will be updating some chapters.

Doing the corrections and other things.

Don't know if someone will read, but thanks by the way.

Sorry for my mistakes!


End file.
